Ennemis multiple
by TidusHermione
Summary: Harry vient de perdre Sirius, et d'apprendre la prophétie. Un nouveau départ s'impose. Au fur et à mesure qu'il en apprend sur lui même, il découvre qu'il est victime d'un complot. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne sait pas qui est derrière tout ça...
1. Vérité

Bonjour à tous! Je vous présente ma nouvelle histoire. «La nouvelle ère» n'est pas abandonner, je pense que mes confrères auteurs me comprendront si je dis qu'écrire une fic ne permet pas de mettre toutes les idées qui se bousculent dans ma tête! Donc une deuxième pour faire le lien me fera du bien!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Kiss

Vérité.

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient bien silencieux, et pourtant, des dizaines de personnes se pressaient pour rejoindre la grande salle, où Dumbledore les attendait. Personne ne faisait attention à Harry, et pour cause, il se trouvait sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il était assis sur un appuis de fenêtre dans le hall du chateau, et regardait les élèves passer silencieusement. Le matin même, ils avaient eut l'annonce du retour de Voldemort dans la gazette du sorcier.

Penant ce temps à l'infirmerie, Hermione et Ron se remettaient toujours de l'escapade au ministère de la magie. Cela faisait deux jours... deux jours que Harry avait perdu Sirius. Au cours de cette nuit, sans doute la pire qu'il lui eut été donné de vivre, il avait appris qu'il était vraiment l'élu.

_-Un futur meurtrier, ou victime..._ pensa amèrement le garçon. _Comment pourrais-je ne serait-ce qu'effleurer Voldemort alors que Lestrange m'a dominé d'un bout à l'autre de notre combat... Même Malfoy est plus fort que moi, c'est une certitude. Après tout, il n'est pas juste derrière Hermione pour rien. Peut être devrais-je arrêter toute cette comédie? Ou dois-je la continuer? C'est un fait avéré: personne ne croit en ma capacité à surmonter un tel fardeau. Peut être est-ce mieux ainsi... La surprise sera d'autant plus grande..._

Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Harry, un sourire sans joie, froid. _Comment réagiraient-ils, en découvrant que je suis tout, sauf un sorcier de classe moyenne, un sorcier risible à la vue de ses résultats?_

Harry sauta de la fenêtre puis se dirigea calmement vers l'infirmerie.

_Il y a tout de même une chose que je ne m'explique pas... J'ai tout de même repoussé une centaine de détraqueurs grâce à un seul et unique sortilège. Pourtant, je n'ai réussit qu'une seul fois à lancer un patronus de cette puissance. J'avais ce sentiment, ce jour là... Comme si tout était possible. Je sentais même la magie pulser en moi, je l'ai sentit s'extraire de tous les pores de ma peau au moment où je criais l'incantation. Pourquoi ne l'ais-je sentit qu'à ce moment là? C'est une chose que je me dois d'eclaircir. Et, foi de sorcier, je trouverais!_

_Il faut que je m'organise pour cet été. Avoir un contact avec l'extérieur sans que personne ne le sache. Comme ça je pourrait poursuivre mes recherches, d'autant plus importante maintenant que je sais ce qu'il m'attend... Mais comment? Il me reste une semaine pour trouver..._

Harry pénétra dans l'infirmerie, Ron et Hermione qui discutaient calmement se turent à son arrivée.

-Comment vas-tu Harry? demanda Hermione avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix, comme craignant une explosion de colère du survivant.

-C'est vous qui êtes blessés, pas moi, lança-t-il en passant rapidement la question. Vous vous sentez mieux? Pomfresh n'est pas trop dure avec vous?

Hermione sembla perturbée par le ton très froid de Harry, si bien qu'elle ne put répondre, Ron s'en chargea.

-A part le fait qu'elle nous fasse boire des potions immondes, tout va bien!

Harry hocha simplement la tête avant de poursuivre.

-Dumbledore fait son discours devant toute l'école en ce moment même. Il est sûrement en train de prôner l'unité entre tous sous le regard moqueur de Malfoy comme d'habitude.

Hermione acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, se rendant compte que Dumbledore ne faisait en effet que de se répéter, même si tous ces discours était différents les uns des autres.

Harry fit demi-tour voyant que personne n'avait de chose à raconter et marcha en direction de la sortie.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque, j'ai une chose ou deux à vérifier, faites-moi signe lorsque vous sortirez.

Et il s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent quelques instants, échangeant un regard lourd de sens.

Il semblerait que la mort de Sirius ait affecté Harry bien plus qu'ils n'avaient pu l'imaginer...

Une semaine s'était déroulé depuis la mort de Sirius. Demain, tous les élèves repartiraient chez eux. Mais pour le moment, Harry se trouvait dans la bibliothèque, sa cape d'invisibilité posée sur la table à côté de lui, au cas où le concierge, Rusard, aurait l'idée de passé à quatre heure du matin vérifié si la bibliothèque était vide.

Depuis le début de sa scolarité, Harry se réveillait tout les jours à quatre heures du matin pour venir lire à la bibliothèque. Oh bien sûr, il aurait pu le faire en pleine journée, mais c'était une habitude qu'il avait acquérit au cours de sa plus tendre enfance, lorsque sa famille d'adoption l'accusait de vouloir volontairement blesser le petit Dudley en ayant des notes bien supérieures à celui-ci. A vrai dire, il avait toujours eut les meilleurs, jusqu'à ce que son oncle et sa tante le menace de le mettre à la porte s'il ne laissait pas Dudley être meilleur que lui. Il avait accepté, sans avoir vraiment le choix. Après avoir subit les coups de Dudley pour avoir de meilleurs résultats que lui, Harry avait subit également les moqueries de son cousin et ses amis pour ses mauvais résultats. Souhaitant échapper aux foudres de Dudley, Harry n'avait pas le choix. Ca ne serait ni un coin de la court, dont «Big D» était le roi, ni la cantine, dont son cousin était le plus gros client, ni les couloirs, car les professeurs ne le toléraient pas. Il ne restait donc que la bibliothèque, le seul endroit où il ne pourrait jamais croiser Dudley, même des ses pires cauchemards.

Ainsi, le «survivant» s'était découvert une passion pour la lecture. Et rompre ses habitudes aurait été trop dur en arrivant à Poudlard.

Mais alors, pourquoi se cache-t-il alors que Dudley n'est plus là? Harry avait remarqué une chose. Etre dernier, c'est subir les moqueries de tout le monde, se faire insulter de cancre à longueure de journée. Etre premier n'est pas frocément une place enviable non plus. Après tout, les professeurs ont toujours plus d'exigence envers le premier de la classe. Quand il rate, il déçoit. Quand il réussit, ça n'étonne pas. Alors pourquoi ne pas être au milieu? Rater sans décevoir, surprendre quand on réussit!

Harry avait cette conception des choses, c'est pour cela qu'il était au milieu, excellent quelque part, execrable autre part.

Il était encore plus satisfait de ce choix lorsqu'il avait appris qui il était réellement, et ce que l'on attendait de lui. Le moment de se dévoiler, il pourrait frapper un grand coup...

_-Bon... J'en ai assez! Une semaine que je cherche! Rien ne m'a jamais autant posé problème! Je suis sensé être puissant, et pourtant je n'arrive toujours pas à faire des sortilèges plus poussé que la moyenne! Rien à voir avec le combat de Dumbledore et Voldemort dans l'atrium... Même Hermione est plus puissante que moi, mais ce n'est pas elle qui doit vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres._

Harry était vraiment frustré. Depuis son départ de l'infirmerie il y a presque une semaine, il cherchait la raison de cette exploit avec les détraqueurs en troisième année, mais rien. Même la réserve lui faisait défaut pour la première fois. Pourtant Merlin sait qu'il avait cherché. Mais absolument rien n'était dit sur une soudaine explosion de magie ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Soudain une phrase lui vint en tête. C'était une phrase qu'il venait de penser il y a seulement quelques secondes.

-_Je suis sensé être puissant... Je suis sensé être puissant... Je suis sensé être puissant... Je suis sensé être puissant... Je suis sensé être puissant..._

_Peut-être que... Peut-être que je le suis réellement! Enfin... peut-être que mes pouvoirs sont... bloqués, et que ce jour là les circonstances ont fait que j'ai pu les utilisés à pleine puissance!_

_Ce serait comme si...comme si elle était bridée! Comme ces motos moldus que les jeunes veulent conduire. Oui peut-être devrais-je chercher dans cette direction._

Harry entreprit donc les recherches sur ça. Pendant plus d'une heure, il fouilla dans une dizaine de livre, sans rien trouver. Pris par le désespoir, il prit un enième livre, _Mystère de la magie noire_, et une phrase lui sauta aux yeux.

_La magie noire peut être utilisée de bien des façons. Mais la pire d'entre elle, porte le nom d'horcruxe. De toute les magies, c'est sans doute la plus atroce et la plus grandes des magies. Un horcruxe est un objet ou un etre vivant dans lequel un sorcier va placer une partie de son ame. A la mort du sorcier, son âme quittera son corps, montant aux cieux, le laissant pour mort. Cependant, la partie d'âme qui fut précédemment déchirée puis placé dans un objet survivra, assurant ainsi la sauvegarde du sorcier qui pourra par la suite réapparaître._

Harry eut un pressentiment affreux.

_-Voldemort en a créé. C'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas définitivement mort il y a quinze ans, _pensa-t-il.

Des images parcoururent son esprit, comme des flash. Ginny inerte sur le sol de la chambre des secrets. Le corps abominable de Voldemort avant son retour dans le cimetière. Quirell possédé...

_-Merlin cet idiot de seigneur des ténèbres en a créé plusieur... Bon même si ce n'est pas ce que je cherchais, c'est une découverte cruciale pour la suite, vitale même... Je me demande si Dumbledore est au courant..._

Poursuivant sa recherche sur ces fameux horcruxes, Harry tomba sur un texte interessant. Une anecdote plus précisément.

_Prêchant la pureté du sang comme de nombreux Dark Lords, Lord Killian, qui fut maître de son temps au XVIème siècle, assura sa domination en privant ses opposant et rivaux d'une partie de leur magie, reduisant ainsi leurs capacités à celles d'un sorcier moyen. Ce fut un né-moldu du nom de Bevelle qui le détruisit grâce à un maléfice à base moldu(Fista), inspiré par les fusils moldu. Bevelle devint par la suite ministre de la magie..._

Ainsi il était très probablement victime d'un maléfice visant à brider sa magie.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que lorsque je cherche quelque chose de précis, je trouve autre chose d'important? En tout cas, maintenant que je sais quel est le problème, il me faut la solution... Déjà six heures... Je dois rentrer pour que Ron ne se rende compte de rien. Je vais embarquer quelques livres, ça passera inaperçu non?_

Rangeant rapidement les quelques livres _«empruntés» _dans sa besace, il revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité puis sortit discrètement, prenant bien soin de replacer les maigres protections sur la réserve.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le Poudlard express, Harry se mettait en quête d'un compartiment libre pendant que Ron et Hermione executaient leur rôle de préfet. Le tout dernier compartiment du train était vide, le survivant s'y précipita donc, jeta sa valise dans le porte bagage, puis s'installa confortablement sur la banquette. Il sortit un livre qu'il avait subtilisé en toute innocence la veille, puis commença sa lecture.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu finir son paragraphe, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement.

-_Mais qu'est-ce que...Malfoy? Il doit m'en vouloir pour l'emprisonnement de son cher père. Même avec ma baguette, il m'éclatera, Crabbe et Goyle sont là également. J'ai aucune chance, pas encore... Bon faire preuve de diplomacie..._

Harry avait pensait tout ce stratagème en une seconde à peine, dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur le groupe avec une confiance et une arrogance apparante.

-_Mais pourquoi tu fais cette tête! Tu appelles ça de la diplomacie Potter? Il a juste un peu plus envie de t'écraser maintenant... Bravo!_

-Malfoy! S'exclama Harry en lui lançant un regard glacial. Drago lui rendit son regard avec le savoir faire des Malfoy, c'est à dire cent fois plus convainquant que celui de Harry, qui déglutit intérieurement.

-Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à mon père Potter! Cracha-t-il.

-Mais je ne lui ai rien fait. A part peut-être lui envoyer un impédimenta qui lui a fait dévaler un escalier avant d'être arrêté...

_C'est ça bien joué continue de le rabaisser, comme ça tu devras sortir du compartiment sur un brancard couvert d'un long drap blanc..._

-Tu es idiot Potter. Les Détraqueurs ont déserté Azkaban, mon père sera très vite libre. Et toi en attendant je vais te régler ton compte.

-Même si ton père peut s'évader, tu crois qu'il va garder tout le respect que le ministère avait pour lui? Et sa place?

Drago blanchit sensiblement, fit un pas dans le petit compartiment suivit de Crabbe et Goyle, puis ferma la porte.

Trois sorts fusèrent alors dans un concert de rugissement de la part des Serpentards, alors que Harry invoquait un bouclier un peut plus élaboré que le protego.

-**MILANO! **Hurla Harry, faisant apparaître comme un drap jaune translucide entre lui et ses opposants. Les sortilège des deux gorilles furent stoppés dans un crépitement sonore alors que le sortilège de découpe de Malfoy franchit le bouclier du survivant comme s'il n'existait pas.

Une profonde coupure apparut sur son bras gauche déchirant le tissu de sa robe, lui coupant le souffle. Il agita sa baguette pour jeter un informulé, et un rayon bleu nuit fonça sur Goyle qui fut expulsé du compartiment en passant à travers la porte dans un vacarme épouvantable, sans même avoir le temps de réagir. Harry enchaîna avec un deuxième informulé vers Drago pendant que celui-ci jetait un sort à Harry, les deux sort se rencontrèrent, déviant l'un des maléfice sur Goyle qui tomba sur le sol comme victime d'un malaise.

Harry n'attendit pas et relança un sortilège sur Malfoy. Ce dernier évita le rayon d'un mouvement gracieux, preuve d'une éducation à base de duel.

-**FELLO! **Rugit Malfoy en pointant Harry.

Le survivant sentit plusieurs de ses cotes se briser alors qu'il était projeté contre la fenêtre qui se brisa sur le coup. Sa tête heurta le haut de la fenêtre, et il tomba sur le sol du compartiment, complètement sonné. A peu de chose près il aurait pu passer par la fenêtre et en finir avec la vie.

-Et bien Potter! Tu as l'air plus intelligent quand tu es en danger. Tes informulés étaient vraiment impressionnants. Dommage que tu ais été face à quelqu'un entrainé par le bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres... Je sais qu'il te veut, c'est tout ce qui m'empêche de t'achever maintenant. Mais au moins tu auras eu ce que tu méritais.

Il s'avança vers le survivant et lui envoya un violent coup de pied au visage qui le propulsa sur le dos.

-Malfoy... souffla Harry en se mettant sur le côté pour cracher du sang. Je te donne jusque novembre pour te joindre à moi... Harry recracha une nouvelle fois du sang puis poursuivit de sa voix rauque à cause de ses cotes cassées. Sinon je te pourrirais la vie.

Malfoy éclata de rire en entendant les paroles d'un homme qui était complètement à sa merci. Il n'entendit pas les bruit de course qui se rapprochaient du compartiment, ainsi que les cris qui intimaient de laisser le passage dégager.

Malfoy cessa de rire, l'expression encore figeait lorsqu'il vit Harry se redressait comme si de rien était, et s'asseoir sur la banquette. Il cracha à Nouveau du sang, puis tourna son regard vers Malfoy.

-Et si par malheur tu prends la marque Drago, souffla-t-il pas plus fort qu'un murmure, je te tuerais dans l'heure où je l'apprendrais...

Même si Malfoy avait sans conteste le dessus sur Potter, il était térrifié. Peu de personne aurait pu se relever avec ce que le survivant avait prit. Le sortilège Fello était une blessure magique, qui provoquait des douleurs atroces partout dans le corps, et plus encore à l'endroit touché. La tolérance de Potter à la douleur devait être phénoménale.

En plus de ça, le fait qu'il se fasse appeler par son prénom, venant de la part de son ennemi juré, sonnait comme le pire des avertissements qu'il pouvait recevoir. Il sut à l'instant même que Potter ne plaisantait pas, et que rien ne l'arrêterait. Mais s'il était terrifié, il n'en laissa rien paraître, et comme Harry un peu plus tôt, un sourire arrogant apparut sur son visage.

-Merci de te soucier de ma santé Potter, mais je crois qu'entre le seigneur des ténèbres et toi, le choix est vite fait. Vous n'êtes même pas comparable. A ton avis Potter, qui gagnerait entre un hiboux et un dragon?

Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit avant que Hermione n'entre dans le compartiment et le bombarde de maléfices. Ron et quelques autres comme Neville, Dean, arrivèrent juste à leur suite pour constater les dégâts.

Hermione se précipita sur Harry en voyant qu'il était couvert de sang, son sang. Sa robe était déchirée, laissant apparaître une plaît sanglante au thorax dans laquelle on pouvait voir un os. La jeune fille faillit rendre son déjeuner en voyant ça et demanda à l'aide.

-QU'ON APPELLE UN PROFESSEUR! HARRY EST GRAVEMENT BLESSE!

-Rogue... Souffla Harry. Potion... reconstruction...

Elle rabattit un pan de la robe sur Harry lorsque Ron voyant la plaie ne parvint pas à se retenir comme Hermione l'avait fait. Pendant ce temps, un Gryffondor de septième année qui appartenait à l'AD envoya un patronus vers le chateau pour demander ce que Harry avait souhaité.

Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes avant que le professeur Rogue n'apparaisse à la porte du compartiment. Il regarda directement Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, et s'aperçut que leurs blessures étaient mineures. Il les laissa donc comme cela pour le moment. En se tournant vers Harry, il fit unmouvement pour écarter Hermione et se pencha pour l'examiner. Il blanchit en voyant la plaie au thorax.

-Potter, avait vous entendu l'incantation du sort de Malfoy?

-Fe...Fello...

-Non c'est impossible Potter, vous ne pourriez même pas parler!

Il sortit sa baguette, l'approcha de la plaie, et murmura une étrange incantation. Le sang s'échappa alors vivement de la blessure et Harry crispa ses mains sur la robe d'Hermione à côté de lui. Elle lui prit la main pour le calmer alors que Rogue arrêtait l'enchantement conscient du mal que ça faisait au jeune homme.

-Fello... Murmura Harry sous l'emprise d'une grande douleure. La torture du briseur, un mage... noire du XIIIème qui aimait voir souffrir ses victimes avant... avant de les dévorer avec ses acolytes... Provoque des Souffrances... dans tout le corps...soigner...pas magie...potion de reconstruction...

Le professeur de potion regarda Harry avec de grands yeux, il sortit des fioles de sa poche, et les versa une à une dans la gorge du jeune homme. Doucement la plaie se referma dans un bruit horrible lorsque les os se restructurèrent. Bientôt, la blessure serait un mauvais souvenir pour tout le monde, y comprit Rogue, qui sortit du train avec un affreux doute à l'esprit. Comment Potter, l'élève pitoyable qu'il était, pouvait avoir connaissance de l'histoire de ce sortilège, et de la potion de reconstruction, étudiée uniquement à partir de la septième année? Après avoir réanimé les Serpentards, il les emmena avec lui, et tous l'entendirent leur hurler dessus lorsque le train repartit.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans encombre, Hermione restant aux petits soins du survivant qui avait une banquette pour lui tout seul, avec les genoux d'Hermione comme oreiller, pour le plus grand bonheur de Ron Weasley.

L'arrivée à la gare surprit Harry, qui avait un comité d'acceuil digne d'un président. L'ordre quasi complet l'attendait sur le quai. Après un rapide coup d'oeil vers ses amis pour s'assurer qu'ils ne diraient rien à propos de l'évènement survenu dans le train, Harry salua tout le monde, aussi chaleureusement qu'il put, c'est à dire, un simple sourire on ne peut plus basique.

-On est venu pour parler un petit peu à ta famille Potter, grogna Maugrey. C'est eux derrière?

Harry aquiesça après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à sa famille.

Il se dirigèrent donc vers la famille qui semblait outrée par le comité d'acceuil du jeune homme.

-Bonjour Monsieur, lança Arthur Weasley en s'adressant à Vernon. Nous vous ramenons Harry. Nous espérons que vous serez aimable et conciliant avec lui, car il a eu une année difficile.

-Ouai, grogna Maugrey. Vous avez intêret à bien le traîter, compris Dursley?

Vernon qui était déjà rouge de colère, vira au violet sous la menace.

-Vous croyez m'impressionner?

-_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils en rajoutent tout le temps? J'en ai assez de toute cette protection, qu'on me laisse tranquille à la fin! Sinon je vais devenir comme Ron et craquer pour des insignifiantes provocations._

_-_Laissez professeur, c'est inutile, l'interrompit Harry. Ils sont toujours raisonnable avec moi. Après tout je suis encore en vie non? Je vous donnerais des nouvelles, promis, ajouta-t-il en voyant que son intervention ne portait pas ses fruits.

-Bien Harry Chéri, souffla Molly en le prenant dans ses bras. Repose-toi bien.

-Merci Mme Weasley.

Saluant tout le monde d'un geste de la main, il allait se tourner vers sa famille quand Hermione l'attrappa dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

-Ecris-moi Harry, dit-elle, l'anxiété se lisant sur son visage.

-T'inquiète pas, je le ferais.

Ron qui jusque là s'était tenu silencieux ne put supporter cet acte d'amitié dont Harry avait le privilège et pas lui.

-Au faite, Harry s'est fait attaquer par Malfoy dans le train, lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

-QUOI? Crièrent plusieurs voix.

-Harry, c'est quoi cette histoire? Demanda Lupin.

-Rien, une petite chamaillerie entre étudiant, c'est tout. Pas d'inquiétude.

-_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Ron! Il ne va pas dire que la jalousie lui fait faire des chose aussi idiote? Merlin ça promet. Et vu le regard noir de sa promise ça ne va pas s'arrêter là..._

Ron qui capta le regard d'Hermione rougit encore plus et poursuivit:

-Il avait quand même des cotes brisées ainsi que le nez!

-_Qu'est-ce que je disais... Par les fondateurs il mérite un sort bien placé._

-HARRY! S'exclama Molly.

-Tout vas bien, mes cotes sont en pleine forme, mon nez également, il me tarde juste d'aller me reposer chez moi... S'il vous plaît...

-Je veux un topo complet sur cette histoire dès que l'on se revoit Harry, lança Lupin avec colère.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Ron, on dirait qu'il a besoin de parler en ce moment, lança Harry calmement non sans laisser un regard noir pour Ron.

-Tu ne comptais même pas nous en parler? Dit le loup avec une pointe d'exaspération.

-Pour quoi faire? Vous inquiéter? Inutile je vais bien. Maintenant les Dursley m'attendent. Je dois y aller.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se retourna vers sa famille qui s'impatientait, et les suivit vers la sortie. Montant dans une voiture flambant neuve, il ne remarqua pas un jeune homme blond le suivre discrètement et rentrer dans un taxi pour continuer sa poursuite.

La route fut longue pour Harry qui regarda pendant une heure le paysage défiler, jusqu'à reconnaître les traits particulièrement identiques des maisons de son quartier.

Montant directement dans sa chambre pour s'y reposer, il indiqua à sa tante qu'il ne mangerait pas ce soir, trop fatigué.

Au bout de la rue, un chauffeur de taxi se demandait comment il était arrivé dans la banlieue éloignée de Londres alors qu'il se rapellait d'être dans l'attente d'un quelconque client à la gare King's Cross. Il ne vit pas dans son rétroviseur un jeune homme blond disparaître soudainement sous une cape d'invisibilité.

§§§§§§§§FIN§§§§§§§§

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Le début vous satisfait-il? faites-moi par de vos impressions! biiiiiiz


	2. Rencontres

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voilà le chapitre 2! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise!

Amitié, TidusHermione.

PS: MERCI à tous pour vos reviews, je ne pensais pas en recevoir autant pour un premier chapitre. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, l'inattention est ma plus grande qualité!=D

CHOUBIE! Ton message d'encouragement est trop cool! Tu me dis toutes les erreurs à ne pas faire! Le seul problème maintenant, c'est que j'ai plus de pression sur les épaules que frodon saquet dans le seigneur des anneaux! Mais bon, c'est cool, je suis plus fort qu'un hobbit donc tout va bien!

En tous cas merciiiiiiiii beaucoup!

Kiss

Rencontres.

La lumière du soleil couchant éclairait la cime des arbres lorsque Harry arriva au parc de son quartier. Comme à son habitude, il s'installa au pied d'un saule noueux dans le fond du parc. Les dernières familles présentes pour leur promenade hebdomadaire quittèrent les lieux alors qu'il sortait de sa besace un livre dont la couverture indiquait «_Les Misérables_», «_Victor Hugo_». A l'intérieur, rien de tout cela. On pouvait trouver des formules arithmétiques très poussées que Harry mettait un temps fou à déchiffrer. Le livre en question était en faite une étude sur les phénomènes directement liés à la Magie. Attention à ne pas confondre une magie avec LA Magie. C'est la base de toutes les magies. Ni noire ni blanche, universelle, belle, puissante, dévastatrice... Dans ce recueil, le jeune homme espérait dénicher la solution qui lui permettrait de se débarrasser de la malédiction dont il était victime. Appelée _la décadence du sorcier_, elle annihilait une partie de la magie du sorcier ciblé.

_Depuis sa première utilisation sous Lord Killian, la malédiction de la décadence du sorcier n'a trouvé jusqu'alors aucun remède. Les quelques personnes ayant subit cette magie n'ont jamais retrouvé leur pouvoir. Les études menées à ce sujet ont été abandonné en 1806, après que les derniers livres traitant de ce sujet ait été brulé..._

_Super... Comment vais-je faire... Ca annihile la magie? Ca veut dire que je ne peux pas la récupérer? Impossible... Comment aurais-je pu faire le patronus dans ce cas?_

Harry se plongea dans une longue réflexion sur les différentes altérnatives qu'il lui restait.

_...Si j'ai reçu cette malédiction, c'est qu'il existe encore un exemplaire traitant de la méthode, non? Sûrement en Angleterre d'ailleurs... Et s'il parle de la méthode de lancement, il parle peut être de la façon de s'en débarasser!_

_L'étude de la Magie sur les victimes de cette malédiction a prouvé que cela affecté directement ce que l'on appelle la clef, le coeur de la magie en chacun de nous, sorciers._

Harry ne vit pas arriver un groupe de gens, tant il était concentré dans sa lecture.

-Tu te crois moins idiot parce que tu lis un livre Potter? Lança une voix grave face à lui.

Levant les yeux, il identifia Dudley et sa bande.

-C'est ce qui me différencie de ceux de ton genre Grabble! Cracha Harry en s'adressant au grand brun qui l'avait importuné. Je suis quand même étonné que tu connaisses l'existence de cette chose, lança-t-il alors qu'il désignait le roman d'un geste. Tu saurais peut-être également me dire de quel livre il s'agit? ...Hum? Non il ne faut pas rêver...

-Ta Gueule Potter! On va te refaire le portrait, hein les gars!

Dudley n'en menait pas large face à Harry, qui n'était pas non plus franchement confiant lui aussi, venant de se lever pour faire face.

-Les gars inutile de rester ici plus longtemps, ce type m'insupporte, lança rageusement le chef de la bande.

-Hé Big D, on dirait que t'as peur de la fiotte qui te sert de cousin! Pour une fois éclate-le! Dit Hopkins.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir ça Dudley? Demanda Harry avec un sourire narquois. Tu es sûr de vouloir t'en prendre à quelqu'un «_comme moi»_?

Dudley, aussi idiot fut-il, releva dans les paroles d'Harry un message qui ne pouvait pas le tromper. Mais s'effacer devant une provocation directe de ses amis lui ferait perdre la crédibilité qu'il avait eu tant de mal à gagner...

Harry vit le poing de Dudley s'écraser contre sa joue, sans qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Projeté violemment au sol, il se releva d'instinct, légèrement sonné. Il encaissa deux autres coups de pieds des amis de son cousin, puis s'écarta rapidement pour voir Dudley s'écraser lourdement sur l'herbe, emporté par son poids lorsqu'il voulut lui donner un coup de poing. En profitant de la surprise qu'avait causé son esquive, Harry frappa violemment la tempe de Grabble qui s'étala au le sol sur le coup. Encaissant à nouveau un coup au visage, il para le poing de Dudley qui allait vers son ventre en le déviant légèrement. Il en profita pour faire un croche pied à son cousin qui, une fois de plus emporté par son poids, alla mordre la poussière. Finley, qui se trouvait derrière le survivant, passa un bras autour du coup de ce dernier, et le maintînt fermement alors que Dudley se relevait pour le marteler de coups de poing et de pied.

Il tomba à genoux, alors que Dudley et sa bande partaient rapidemment, voyant quelqu'un pénétrer dans le parc.

C'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, de long cheveux blonds tombant sur ses épaules, un regard vert pénétrant. Il portait une longue cape bleue nuit. Harry, qui s'était assis dans l'herbe et tentait de stopper le sang qui coulait sur son visage, ne put se tromper sur sa nature. Il en eut la confirmation lorsque celui-ci s'accroupit devant lui avec une baguette à la main.

-Laissez-moi regarder ça, dit-il en écartant la main de Harry. Il lança quelques sortilèges, puis se releva en tendant la main au survivant, qui la saisit ne sentant plus aucune douleur.

-Je m'appelle Maël Gordon, lança le blond en relevant Harry. Vous êtes Harry Potter c'est cela?

-Oui, merci de votre aide. Vous tombez à pic!

-Ravis de faire enfin votre connaissance. Vous pouvez me tutoyer. Je suis à votre recherche depuis quelques temps à vrai dire...

-Tutoie-moi également Maël. Tu me cherchais donc... Depuis quand? Et que puis-je pour toi?

-Et bien je t'ai suivit en sortant de la gare, donc une semaine jour pour jour. Puis j'ai vu ton quartier, donc j'ai attendu de te croiser dans les rues. C'est assez délicat, mais laisse moi t'expliquer...

Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, et Maël fit apparaître deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre, puis en tendit une à Harry.

-Ma famille est l'une des familles sorcières les plus influentes des Etats-Unis. Le seigneur des ténèbres essai de nous avoir sous sa coupe pour étendre sa domination. Nous avons toujours refusé. Seulement... Il y a un mois de cela, mon père qui devait avoir un entretien avec quelques sorciers d'Angleterre, nous a emmené avec lui, ma soeur, ma mère et moi.

Deux jours après notre arrivée sur le territoire, Tu-sais-qui nous a capturé. Depuis mon père est sous son influence. Il me croit mort, tout comme tu-sais-qui. Je me suis échappé sans qu'il ne le remarque. J'ai voulu aller porter secours à ma soeur et ma mère. Mais impossible de leur mettre la main dessus. J'ai donc chercher à retrouver mon père. Fouillant le manoir, chateau ou que que cela était, j'ai finit par l'entendre au travers d'une porte. J'ai écouté, et appris que Tu-sais-qui avait couvert ma mère et ma soeur de serpents venimeux et les retenait prisonnières dans la cellule en face de celle de mon père pour le faire rager...

Au fur et à mesure du récit, le visage d'Harry s'assombrissait de fureur et de dégout.

- Il tient mon père comme cela. S'il fait une seule chose de travers, une morsure suffira à tuer ma soeur ou ma mère. Et si au contraire il fait quelque chose de bien, Tu-sais-qui retirera un serpent d'une des deux prisonnières.

-Je comprends... Dit Harry. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse exactement. Je suis bloqué ici, surveillé... Si je quitte le quartier il le verrons très vite.

-S'il te paît Harry. Seul un fourchelangue peut les sauver. Et tu es le seul dont je connaisse l'existence à part tu-sais-qui.

_-Je ne peux vraiment rien faire pour lui... L'ordre va me tuer si je fais ça... à moins que..._

-Dis-moi, lança Harry soudain pris de doute. Comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper?

-J'étais dans une cellule située dans les cachots de la résidence. En descendant les escaliers menant aux prisons pour la première fois, j'ai sentit des odeurs en tout genre. Des _ingrédients_. J'en ai déduis qu'un laboratoire se trouvait juste à côté de nos cellules. J'ai tout de suite élaboré un plan dans ma tête. Tous les jours, ils essayaient de me soumettre à l'imperium, pour que je puisse les servir. Dommage pour eux, il ont mit un idiot pour essayer de me «dresser», comme ils aimaient le dire... J'ai résisté des jours et des jours, puis enfin j'ai trouvé le plan qu'il me fallait. J'ai fait semblant de céder. L'homme qui me surveillait, Lokric, est rentré dans ma cellule pour m'apporter un morceau de pain. Croyant qu'il m'avait sous son contrôle, il s'est approché sans crainte. D'habitude ils étaient deux, mais là, je pense que le fait de croire qu'il m'avait «apprivoisé» la mis en confiance. Avant qu'il n'ai pu atteindre la porte après m'avoir infligeait son coup de pied plus que quotidien, j'étais sur son dos à l'étrangler d'un bras. Ses deux mains étant occupé à essayer de décrocher mon bras, je pu lui subtiliser sa baguette...

Il sembla refléchir un instant, essayer de se remémorer l'exactitude de la scène.

-Quand êtes-vous arrivé ici?

-Il y a un peu plus de deux semaines. Répondit-il avant de redevenir silencieux.

-Et ensuite... le poussa Harry.

-Ensuite on a inversé les rôles. Je lui ai jeté un imperium digne de ce nom, il ne m'a pas résisté dix secondes...

-Intelligent, remarqua Harry recevant un signe de remerciement de la tête.

-Je lui ai d'abord demandé d'aller chercher ma baguette. Deux minutes plus tard, il était de retour, et je retrouvais ma précieuse baguette. Ensuite je l'ai obligé à se rendre dans le laboratoire lorsqu'il était vide pour y dérober des potions de polynectar et un bocal de griffes de Manticore en poudre. Ainsi...

-Mais la griffe de Manticore en poudre mélangée au polynectar fait... Harry s'interrompit, son visage s'éclairant de compréhension. Tu as délibérément ajouté cet ingredient dans la potion, y ajoutant un de tes cheveux et tu lui as fait boire, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, répondit Maël avec un regard malicieux.

-Très intelligent, vraiment brilliant. Je suppose qu'il s'est transformé en ton double et toi en son double à lui?

Maël acquiesça une nouvelle fois alors que Harry poursuivait le résonnement.

- Tu n'as pas ajouté la griffe en poudre dans ta potion... Et donc... Tu as pu reprendre ton apparence une heure plus tard sans aucun problème. Lui par contre, ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi... Il est mort une heure plus tard, n'est-ce pas? En plus de ça, il a gardé ton apparence à cause de la griffe.

-Exactement! Déclara le jeune homme blond en souriant.

_-Mais oui, c'est bien sûr. La griffe de Manticore en poudre ajoutée au polynectar créé ce que l'on appelle le polynectar éternel. Eternel car le bénéficiaire de la potion mourra une heure après l'avoir bu, gardant l'apparence que lui a donné la potion._

-C'était vraiment incroyable de ta part d'avoir pensé à cela Maël, souffla Harry épaté.

_-Ce Maël à l'air d'être quelqu'un de puissant et d'intelligent. Resister plusieurs jours à une tentative de soumission n'est pas donné à tout le monde... Il pourrait m'être du grande aide._

-Maël écoute... J'ai peut être une idée concernant ta famille.

-Vraiment? S'exclama Maël.

-As-tu toujours la baguette du mangemort?

Le visage du blond se rembrunit soudainement, déçu.

-Non, j'ai dû la métamorphoser pour contrer le moindre soupçons. Le seigneur des ténèbres aurait vu l'absence de ma baguette, alors j'ai métamorphosé celle du mangemort pour qu'elle ait l'apparence de la mienne...

-Hum... Dommage...

Harry chercha une autre solution qui lui vint rapidement.

-Tu sais quoi, ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce que tu as de l'argent?

Maël fit non de la tête. Ecoute je vais te passer de l'argent, tu devras te rendre sur le chemin de traverse pour te procurer une ne peux pas bouger d'ici pour l'instant, mais dès que j'aurais une baguette «cachée» je pourrais servir à quelque chose...

-Où est-ce qu...

Harry l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Maël surprit par le charisme qui émanait du simple geste du jeune homme se tut.

-Tu chercheras l'allée des embrumes. Je vais te prêter une robe noire à capuche pour pas te faire reconnaître. Une fois là-bas, tu t'adresses aux passants... toujours avec une voix menaçante. Si ils ne marchent pas tu insistes, quitte à leur lancer un petit maléfice pour leur prouver que tu ne plaisantes pas et que tu n'as pas que ça à faire. S'il te propose des baguettes parmi un lot de plusieurs, tu en demandes une entre vingt-sept et trente centimètres en boix de houx ou d'acajou, composée soit de plume de phénix, soit de ventricule de dragon. Si on te propose autre chose tu refuse et tu reviens me voir. On se rencontrera toujours ici, sous ce saule. Prêtes moi ta baguette s'il te plaît.

Maël la lui tendit encore soufflé de l'indication aussi précise sur une éventuelle baguette qu'il n'était pas sûr de trouver. On lui avait parlé d'Harry Potter comme d'un crancre plutôt doué en DCFM, mais plutôt banale dans l'ensemble, et surtout capricieux. Mais pour ce que Maël avait pu voir, Harry Potter n'avait rien à voir avec la description. Il était... impressionnant. Froid, généreux, aimable, imposant le respect. Pour tout dire, il intriguait Maël au plus haut point.

Harry attrappa la baguette et la dirigea dans les airs.

-_Accio robe de Poudlard_, pensa-t-il. Il attendit une dizaine de secondes avoir de voir un point noir se rapprocher dans le ciel. De plus près, on aurait pu croire qu'un détraqueur arrivait. Harry rattrappa sa robe et fouilla les poches. Il en sortit une bourse.

_-Bon cinquante gallions pour une baguette interdite devrait être largement suffisant. _Pensa-t-il en piochant dans sa bourse, il la mis dans son jeans avant de se diriger vers un arbuste non loin de là. Attrappant une feuille plutôt grande, il la métamorphosa en un tissu noir, puis il fit de même avec une brindille du même arbuste, qu'il changea en ficelle. Nouant le tissu avec la ficelle, il glissa les cinquante gallions dedans, puis referma. Il la lança à Maël.

-Tiens Maël. Cinquantes Gallions d'or. tu auras suffisamment pour te déplacer, acheter la baguette et même prendre une chambre au Chaudron Baveur pour te reposer, ce qui te ferait du bien. Si pour la baguette on te dit qu'elle arrivera plus tard, qu'il ne l'ont pas sûr eux, ce qui à mon avis sera le cas, alors je veux que tu demandes précisément une baguette de 27.7 centimètres en bois d'acajou, avec du ventricule de dragon. Ils essairont sûrement de t'arnaquer. Tu leur dit que tu leur donnera 30 gallions maximum. Tu pourras négocier à quarante éventuellement. Ils accepteront, ils manquent cruellement d'argent.

-D'accord Harry, je m'en souviendrais, dit-il en se concentrant pour s'en rappeler.

Ils marchèrent vers une ruelle déserte, et Harry d'un grand geste de baguette fit apparaître, sous le regard époustoufflé du blond, un bus violet de trois étages.

-Comment as-tu fait?

-C'est le magicobus, une fois au bord d'une route, si tu fais un lumos et que tu agites ta baguette, le magicobus reçoit ton appel. Demande leur de te déposer au Chaudron Baveur, dit Harry alors que Maêl enfilait la robe de sorcier du brun. Harry lui rendit sa baguette. Le jeune homme blond, d'un geste gracieux, agrandit la robe à sa taille.

-Enlève les décorations sur la robe, sinon tu n'obtiendras pas ce que tu veux dans l'allée des embrumes. Surtout n'oublie-pas. Ne parle pas de la baguette en dehors de l'allée des embrumes, et tu ne parles de l'allée des embrumes à personne, même si tu es perdu, sinon tu paraîtras louche. Adresse toi au barman pour qu'il t'amène sur le chemin de traverse. Encore une chose, sois prudent, l'allée des embrumes est un repère de mangemort et de magie noire, garde bien ta capuche, même lorsque tu t'adresses au gens. Bon courage.

-Merci Harry, à plus tard.

Harry fit demi-tour et prit le chemin pour privet drive alors que Maël montait dans le bus. Le bus disparut d'un un craquement sonore, laissant Harry seul dans le quartier.

Lorsqu'il monta les escaliers du 4 Privet Drive, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir à l'étage, dans le couloir, Dudley l'attendait, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Sourire qu'il perdit instantanément en voyant que Harry ne portait plus aucune marque de l'affrontement pourtant violent.

-Tu as fais une grave erreur _Big D. _Tes amis et toi allez vous rendre compte que vous vous êtes attaqué à la mauvaise personne, cracha-t-il en le toisant froidement.

Dudley perdit des couleurs mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la magie, tu ne peux rien contre nous!

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid... Tu croyait vraiment que cette interdiction durerait tout le temps? Demanda-t-il en souriant, jubilant de voir l'expression de stupeur apparaître sur le visage de son cousin.

Il rentra dans sa chambre sans un mot. La venue de Maël était plus bénéfique que tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer. Bientôt il aurait une baguette non répertoriée par le ministère, bientôt, il pourrait faire de la magie...

**************Maël Gordon**************

Maël faisait face au Chaudron Baveur, le Magicobus disparaissant derrière lui aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut. En pénétrant dans le Chaudron Baveur, il put constater qu'il n'y avait que des sorciers. Il s'avança vers le bar.

-Bonsoir, Je voudrais me rendre sur le chemin de traverse.

-Bien suivez-moi, répondit le barman. Il sortit à l'arrière du magasin, suivit comme son ombre par le jeune sorcier. L'accès est ici. Vous devez taper de votre baguette les pierres comme ceci.

Il montra les gestes successifs à faire, puis le mur s'écarta, pierre par pierre. Il y a une zone de transplanage juste ici, indiqua-t-il en montrant un endroit où le sol était marqué par un grand cercle blanc de 5 mètres de diamètre. Si vous n'en avez pas la possibilité, vous pourrez prendre le même chemin que pour venir, le mur s'écartera de lui même à votre arrivé.

-Je vous remercie Monsieur.

-A votre service, répondit le barman en retournant de la où il venait, laissant Maël seul sur le chemin.

Rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête, il progressa le long de la rue, guettant le nom des ruelles adjacentes au chemin principal. Pendant dix minutes, il avança sans trop savoir où, regardant ici et là les magasin, les ruelles étroites. Il pouvait voir la fin de la rue, qui était bloquée par un immense bâtiment blanc sur lequel était marqué «Gringotts, la banque des sorciers». Il était tellement bancal qu'on aurait pu se demander comment il tenait debout. Enfin une ruelle attira son attention. Il s'approcha, distinguant plus précisément l'endroit. Les murs étaient crasseux, et les gens qui s'y trouvaient l'étaient tout autant. Ils étaient tous cachés sous des capuchons. Sur le mur, une plaque indiquait, «Allée des embrumes».

Réajustant sa capuche, Maël s'élança.

Les gens n'inspiraient aucune confiance, se méfiant de tout le monde. Il passa les premières personnes, puis s'avança vers quelqu'un qui paraîssait attendre dans son coin.

-Je cherche une baguette, lança-t-il directement, suivant les conseil du survivant.

L'homme ne répondit pas.

-Je cherche une baguette, répéta-t-il plus fermement.

L'homme leva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard, Maël eut presque un frisson. Cet homme avait les deux yeux crevés, et pourtant il semblait distinguer son interlocuteur.

-Il y a un magasin sur le chemin.

-Je veux une baguette ici, dans cette allée.

-Pourquoi faire? Demanda l'aveugle suspicieux.

-Ca vous regarde? Répondit méchamment Maël. Indiquez moi seulement où je peux en trouver.

Le vieil homme sourit, puis baissa de nouveau la tête.

-Il y a une femme un peu plus loin, assise sur un tabouret, elle a un foulard dans les cheveux. Elle peut peut-être vous aider.

Le jeune sorcier ne dit même pas merci, encore un conseil de Harry, et partit à la recherche de cette femme. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la repéra enfin.

-Je cherche une baguette, dit-il.

La femme l'ignora, contemplant ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

-Je cherche une baguette.

Toujours pas de réponse, Maël s'impatienta.

-Je cherche une baguette!

Suivant le conseil d'Harry, Maël lui parla plus méchamment au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'ignorait. Mais comme il n'eut toujours aucune réponse, il passa sa main sous le menton de la femme pour la forcer à le regarder. Il ne comprit pas comment le couteau posé contre sa carotide s'était retrouvait là, ni d'où il sortait. La femme le regardait dans les yeux, froidement, méchamment.

-Je cherche une baguette. On m'a dit que je pourrais en trouver par ici., lança Maël sereinement, comme si le couteau sous la gorge ne lui faisait aucun effet.

La femme le toisa pendant un moment avant de se rassoire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez en stock? Demanda Maël.

-C'est sur commande, grogna-t-elle. Et c'est 200 Gallions d'or.

-27.7 centimètres, bois d'acajou, ventricule de dragon, dit Maël. 30 Gallions, ajouta-t-il alors que la femme levait brusquement la tête.

-Tu te fous de moi? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

-Non

-30 Gallions?

-30, répondit Maël calmement.

La femme semblait réfléchir un moment.

-Très bien. Repasse la semaine prochaine. Nom?

-Silky, lança Maël. Sans rien ajouter, il quitta l'endroit, impatient de sortir de là.

Comme prévu, il alla au Chaudron Baveur où il prit une chambre pour la nuit. Le confort plus restreint de l'établissement lui fit malgré tout du bien. Il partit après avoir déjeuné pour rejoindre Harry qui devait certainement bouquiner au parc. Il transplana directement dans un bosquet d'arbustes dans le parc, et aperçut effectivement Harry avec un livre énorme dans les mains.

-Salut Harry!

-Salut Maël, répondit joyeusement le survivant. Alors tout va bien?

-Tout va bien, la commande est passée.

-Parfait! C'est pour quand?

-Elle m'a dit de revenir la semaine prochaine, donc je suppose qu'elle parlait de dimanche prochain, dit-il en sortant une cigarette sous le regard étonné de Harry. Tu en veux une? Demanda-t-il en en tendant une au survivant.

-Non! Tu es le premier sorcier que je vois fumer!

-Ca se fait beaucoup aux States! Ca relax dans les moments durs, dit-il, le visage s'assombrissant un peu.

-C'est mauvais pour la santé!

Maël éclata de rire, surprenant une fois de plus Harry.

-C'est mauvais pour la santé des moldus, pas des sorciers. Tu as déjà vu un sorcier avec un cancer toi?

Harry réfléchit un instant et dû avouer que Maël avait raison.

-La magie nous protège Harry, ajouta-t-il en tendant une nouvelle cigarette à Harry qui la prit à contre coeur.

Ils les allumèrent, puis Harry eut une quinte de toux phénoménale, faisant rire Maël.

-Tu dois aspirer l'air dans ta bouche, puis ensuite gonfler tes poumons pour y faire descendre la fumée.

Harry n'eut pas à tousser comme un malade le deuxième essai, et pût donc parler.

-Tu devrais aller voir à partir de mercredi, le temps presse. Rien ne dit que le seigneur des ténèbres ne va pas sans prendre à ta famille. D'ici à ce que j'ai la baguette, on va préparer l'opération. Tu dois m'en dire un maximum sur le chateau où elles sont faite, tu ne lui a pas donné ton véritable nom j'espère?

-Silky.

-Quoi?

-Silky. C'est le surnom que ma soeur me donne. Ca veut dire soyeux. Elle dit que je suis le gars qui a les cheveux les plus soyeux au monde.

Harry éclata de rire:

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais la contredire!

-J'avais remarqué...

-Hum...Merci. Bon alors où sont -elles retenues?

-Et pour mon père?

-On va attendre qu'il soit de rentré pour intervenir, ce serait préférable. Il faut absolument que ce soit la nuit. L'avantage, c'est qu'ils sont retenus au même endroit, donc nous n'aurons pas à nous séparer. J'espère que tes parents seront en état de transplaner car sinon, à moins que tu ne m'apprennes comment faire en une semaine en une semaine, on ne pourra pas s'enfuir...

Il faudrait que tu espionne ton père un moment, pour savoir s'il est sous impérium. Si tu parviens à apprendre ça, on pourra le secourir sans risquer de se faire surprendre.

-D'accord.

Pendant près de deux heures, Maël entreprit d'expliquer à Harry l'agencement des lieux où Voldemort retenait prisonniers les membres de sa famille. Ils créèrent ensemble un schéma de la demeure, pour qu'ils puissent facilement s'y retrouver quand ils iraient.

-Tu lisais quoi avant que je n'arrive?

Harry lui montra le livre.

-Victor Hugo? C'est un moldu non?

-Ouvre-le.

-Les misérables. Comment fais-tu pour lire ça?

-Ferme-le et rouvre-le.

-Wouah, c'est énorme! S'exclama-t-il faisant sourire Harry. Comment tu as fait?

-C'est un elfe qui a fait ça pour moi. Pour que je puisse être tranquille.

-Tu as un elfe?

-Oui , Kreattur, je l'ai eu après la mort de mon parrain. J'étais réticent à l'avoir, mais au final, il me permet de pouvoir être en contact avec l'extérieur dans la plus grande discrétion.

-Ah...Ah oui arithmétique... J'ai jamais vu ces formules! Pourtant je l'ai étudié pendant cinq ans!

-C'est sur la magie originelle. Je fais des recherches dessus.

-Pourquoi faire? Plus personne ne sais l'utiliser.

-Il faut croire que si, sinon je ne chercherais pas à le faire.

-Quoi, tu veux la maîtriser? Mais... Mais... C'est de l'inconscience! Elle est dévastatrice si elle n'est pas contrôlée!

-Qui t'as dit que je ne voulais pas la contrôler?

-Tu es fou! S'exclama Maël. Complètement fou.

-En parlant de fou, tu as déjà tué quelqu'un?

Maël ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Non! Bien sûr que non!

-Ca te dérangerait?

-Evidemment!

-Même si c'était un mangemort?

-Je...Peut être moins, mais ça ne me rassure pas... pourquoi tu demandes ça?

-Et bien... Je comptais juste... En profiter pour faire un peu le ménage en allant libérer ta famille. Et pour ça j'aurais eu besoin de ton aide...

-Quoi? Mais tu es malade! Fais le tout seul si tu veux mais ce sera sans moi!

-Hé! Cria Harry. Evite de me parler comme tu le fais actuellement. Dois-je te rappeler ce que je m'apprête à faire pour toi?

-...désolé Harry. Ca ne me pose pas de problème si tu en liquide quelques uns tu sais?

-Très bien, répondit simplement Harry.

-...

-Tu vas le faire?

-Non.

-Pourquoi? Je croyais que tu voulais en profiter.

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de toi, ce n'est pas pour rien.

-Comment ça?

-Je ne peux pas jeter de sortilège de mort...

-Ah d'accord, tu ne veux pas alors tu demandes aux autres! C'est généreux de ta part!

-J'ai pas dit je ne veux pas, j'ai dit je ne peux pas, nuance.

-Bon tu m'explique ou je vais devoir poser toutes les questions?

-Je ne suis pas assez puissant pour les jeter... Souffla Harry en baissant la tête.

-Quoi? Non ce n'est pas poss...

-Il se fait tard. je dois y aller, coupa Harry. Demain, dix-neuf heures.

Harry se leva et partit sans attendre, prenant tout de même le temps de lui piquer une cigarette.

_-Et merde j'aurais dû la fermer._ Pensa-t-il en l'allumant._ Je le connais à peine, quel idiot je fais! De toute façon, je devais vraiment rentrer, j'ai ma lettre quotidienne d'une certaine Granger qui m'attend... Elle va se lasser. Oui c'est sûr... Elle a intérêt, sinon c'est moi..._

_..._

_...Et puis j'ai des livres à étudier attentivement._

_Mais bon, c'était quand même sympa, de parler à quelqu'un comme moi. Un sorcier seul, livré à lui-mêmeet surtout... avide de vengeance..._

**********FIN**********

Alors, alors, alors? Ca vous plaît?

Pour ceux qui s'attendaient à Drago Malfoy et bien... c'est raté! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus...

Comme toujours, vos impressions sont les bienvenues, je dirais même qu'elles sont souhaitées.

Donnez moi vos avis sur le petit Maël Gordon!

Merci mes fidèles, à bientôt! biiiiiiiiz

Votre dévoué Tidushermione!


	3. Préparatifs

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs! Je vous souhaite un agréable moment(enfin j'espère) et une agréable journée ou nuit!

Merci pour vos encouragements! Kiss

PS: désolé s'il y a des fautes, mais la relecture est trop longue...

Préparatifs.

_Cher Hermione,_

_J'ai bien reçu ta, ou plutôt tes lettres. Ici le temps est long loin du monde magique, je m'ennuie à mourir... Le soleil est bien présent, la chaleur également, contrastant étrangement avec ce qui se passe dans ma tête. La mort de Sirius est encore présente, revoir incessemment ce moment me fatigue... C'est comme si mon esprit se faisait un malin plaisir à me rappeler toute la responsabilité que j'ai à endosser pour cette mort. Mes moldus sont plutôt calmes, ce qui je dois l'avouer me change de d'habitude. Ils me laissent tranquille, comme si je n'existais pas, ça fait du bien... Je m'occupe comme je peux... Les livres que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque n'ont pas fait long feu... Mais bon, je serais bientôt de retour dans notre monde, donc je ne m'en fais pas._

_J'espère que tu vas bien, ainsi que tes parents..._

_Amitié, Harry._

C'était la dixième lettre d'Hermione en Dix jours, une chaque jour. Harry ne lui en avait renvoyé que deux, et pourtant elle disait que c'était pour l'empêcher de sombrer après ce qui était arrivé à Sirius.

Il avait organisé un planing pour la suite des vacances, jusqu'à son anniversaire où il serait bloqué chez les Weasley. Si tout ce passait pour le mieux, demain il aurait une toute nouvelle baguette. Les choses sérieuses pourraient enfin commencer... Il avait rendez-vous avec Maël dans le parc en début d'après-midi. Mais pour l'instant, Harry devait prendre son mal en patience. Ce qu'il avait dit dans la lettre pour Hermione était vrai, il avait finit ses livres plus vite que prévu, beaucoup plus vite. Mais ses recherches n'étaient pas finies, loin de là. Il continuait d'éplucher le moindre détail, la moindre formule en rapport avec la magie originelle. Malheureusement, la compréhension de ces formules était extrèmement difficile. Harry avançait lentement. A Poudlard, l'arithmencie ne s'enseignait pas à un tel niveau. Pour l'instant, il n'était parvenue à expliquer qu'une demi-douzaine de formules sur des centaines... Il savait, il sentait que la solution à son problème de malédiction se trouvait dans ses formules... En attendant de trouver, il ne pouvait qu'apprendre de nouvelles formules, de nouveaux sorts, mais sans livre, ça n'était pas évident.

_-Bon, il faut que je parviennes à comprendre cette formule ce soir... Trois jours que je suis dessus. J'ai déjà appris qu'elle concernait «la clef», le coeur de notre magie... donc ça doit être lié d'une façon où d'une autre la malédiction..._

Pendant près de trois heures, le survivant travailla sur cette formule, avant d'en percer finalement le mystère.

-_Si je résume, la clef est protégée par une sorte de bouclier. D'après ces équations, il n'est question que de sortie. Le coeur de la magie expulse sa magie partout dans le corps, et absolument rien ne peut l'atteindre, enfin d'après ce que j'ai compris. Donc, pour brider mes pouvoirs, ils ont dû intervenir une fois le bouclier de la clef franchi. Ce qui me laisse un tas de possibilité... Soit ils ont bloqué la magie à sa sortie, c'est à dire, au contact de ma peau... soit ils l'ont bridé en bloquant les différents accès de circulation de ma magie. Ou alors, et à mon avis c'est la solution la plus simple, ils ont bridé ma magie dès sa sortie de la clef, une fois le bouclier passé..._

_Dans tous les cas, cette malédiction agit comme un filtre, empêchant une partie de ma magie de sortir. Si je parviens à localiser ce filtre, je pourrais chercher un moyen de le détruire._

Harry se leva de sa chaise, et commença à fouiller ses affaires à la recherche d'un livre. Son bureau était entièrement recouvert de feuilles sur lesquelles on distinguait un tas de formules arithmétiques complexes.

Trouvant le livre qu'il cherchait, Harry se jeta dans son lit, éteignant au passage sa lampe de bureau et allumant celle accrochée à sa tête de lit. Il feuilleta tout d'abord le livre, à la recherche du passage qui l'interessait.

_Tout grand sorcier vous le confirmera, le secret de la magie originelle est la connaissance de soi-même. On raconte qu'autrefois, les sorciers avaient des techniques pour voir «la clef» qui était en eux. De nos jours, ces techniques sont perdues bien evidemment. Le seul lien qui nous reste avec la magie originelle est une discipline qui est basée sur celle-ci. On considère désormais cette discipline comme l'une des plus complexes existant. Il s'agit de l'occlumencie..._

Lisant cela, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir des frissons le parcourant, ainsi que sentir une colère froide monter en lui. Dire que Rogue le pressait d'apprendre cet art...

-_Qui pourrait apprendre l'occlumencie en quelques mois seulement avec la méthode de Rogue? Même Hermione n'y parviendrait pas, j'en suis sûr... Donc, l'occlumencie est basée sur la magie originelle. Peut être est-ce pour cela que je n'ai pas pu l'apprendre, étant donnée que ma magie est affectée..._

_..._

_La connaissance de soi-même... Savoir se défendre, protéger son esprit, c'est comme se connaître, non? Alors, peut-être que si je parviens à maîtriser l'occlumencie, je pourrais comprendre le fonctionnement de la magie qui circule en moi, et peut-être parviendrais-je à distinguer de cette façon la malédiction? Il me faut un livre sur l'occlumencie..._

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit. Aujourd'hui, Harry avait prévu de faire la grasse matinée, prévoyant le fait qu'il se réveillerait plusieurs fois à cause des cauchemards qu'il faisait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se réveilla, entendant des coups sec à son carreau.

-...Hedwige? Lança-t-il en ayant du mal de garder ses yeux ouverts plus d'une seconde. Il ouvrit la fenêtre après être sortit de son lit, et se saisit de la lettre qu'Hedwige portait à sa patte. Un coup d'oeil à son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était 11h10. Aucun cauchemard ne l'avait perturbé cette nuit, à part un drôle de rêve dans lequel il inspectait sa magie avec des jumelles(l'appareil de vue^^) moldus, qui était alors représentée par un grand chateau entouré d'une armée de soldats moldus, de dragons, et bestioles en tout genre.

_-Encore une lettre d'Hermione... Si ça se trouve elle me surveille. Non ça m'étonnerait fort. Je répondrais pas à celle là de toute façon, j'ai beaucoup d'autre chose à faire._

Un hibou grand duc entra dans la chambre, au plus grand déplaisir d'Hedwige qui battit des ailes pour montrer son mécontentement. Harry saisît la lettre aux aspects officiels, puis la décacheta.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous avons reçu votre courrier concernant la demande de rendez-vous. Nous sommes étonnés de vos multiples questions, et nous vous invitons donc à passer dès que vous le souhaitez pour éclaircir la situation. Nous vous souhaitons une agréable journée._

_Cordialement, _

_E, Griffits, Conseiller de la famille Potter, Gringotts._

Harry fila à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir en cette chaude journée d'été.

_-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont étonnés chez Gringotts qu'il ai demandé un compte rendu des différentes actions qu'avait subit son compte depuis sa naissance? Peut-être parceque je suis mineur..._

Harry se hâta de manger pour pouvoir rejoindre rapidement le parc, ayant plus de dix minutes de marche. Vers treize heures, il atteignit enfin le lieu de rendez-vous habituel, mais il vit avec deception qu'il était le premier. S'asseyant sous son arbre fétiche, il sortit son livre d'arithmétique, pour essayer de déchiffrer une énième formule. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, il remarqua son «ami potentiel» Maël se diriger vers lui un sourir aux lèvres.

-Salut Harry, dit-il en lui tendant discrètement un long paquet.

-Salut Maël. Tout va bien? Merci.

Harry déballa avec excitation son paquet, et découvritt avec émerveillement l'artefacte qu'il contenait.

-Elle est magnifique Harry! S'exclama le jeune blond en voyant la baguette que Harry tenait désormais dans les mains. Elle était exactement comme l'élu l'avait imaginé.

-Elles sont réputés pour leur beauté, plus que leur puissance...

Elle était longue comme Harry le souhaitait. Le confort en main était exceptionnel, comme si le frabriquant l'avait moulée dans la paume du survivant. D'un noir profond, elle était scultpé de divers signe dont l'un d'eux, remarqua Harry, était le signe d'un célèbre mage noir, Grindelwald.

-Gregorovitch... Souffla Harry, stupéfait.

-Quoi?

-Ces baguettes sont fabriqués par Gregorovitch, j'en suis certain. C'était un adepte de Grindelwald, il a fabriqué ses premières baguettes pour les serviteurs de son maître. Elles bénéficièrent d'une grande réputation jusqu'à ce que Ollivander n'arrive et ne lui pique sa place de meilleur fabriquant. Gregorovitch avait l'habitude de signer ses baguettes. Il scultait dans le bois le signe de Grindelwald, un oeil dont la pupille est triangulaire.

-Hum... D'accord... Que fait-on maintenant Harry? Ah au fait, je t'ai apporté les potions que tu m'as demandé.

Il lui donna une sacoche noire contenant une vingtaine de fioles, toutes contenant du polynectar.

-Merci. Bon je t'explique. On doit faire plusieurs choses avant de pouvoir porter secours à ta famille. Demain j'ai rendez-vous à Gringotts, la banque sorcière, dit-il alors que Maël confirmait d'un signe de tête. Je pense essayer d'y aller cette après-midi, on gagnera du temps. Je dois faire quelques achats également. Ensuite comme nous l'avons préparé cette semaine, nous irons au repère du seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai un service à te demander.

-Dis toujours, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Il faut que tu jettes un imperium sur quelqu'un pour masquer mon absence.

-Harry... Tu sais, je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu ne veux pas faire le sale boulot...

Harry s'enerva un peu en voyant la confiance qui régnait entre eux.

_-Si je veux qu'il le fasse, je vais devoir faire le premier pas..._

-Un serment de sorcier ça te convient? Lança soudainement Maël.

Harry réfléchit un instant, pesant le pour et le contre.

_-Ce serait la meilleur solution, je serais sûr de ne pas être trahi..._

_-_Ah mais non, coupa Maël, il faut être trois pour ça...

-Kreattur, dit Harry, faisant apparaître à ses pieds un vieil elfe de maison. Il l'avait complètement oublié ces derniers jours. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu vas devoir sceller un serment, tu peux faire ça?

-Bien sûr maître, ce sera avec plaisir, répondit l'elfe d'une voix profonde et sans une once d'ironie dans ses termes.

Les deux hommes s'assirent dans l'herbe pour être à la hauteur de l'elfe, puis ils joignirent les mains alors que Kreattur posait un doigt sur l'ensemble.

-Maël Ned Gordon, protègeras-tu au prix de ta vie ce que moi, Harry James Potter, m'apprête à te révéler? Prononça Harry le regard plongé dans celui de Maël.

-Moi, Maël Ned Gordon, protègerais au prix de ma vie ce que toi, Harry James Potter, t'apprêtes à me révéler, répondit Maël la voix légèrement tremblante.

Un langue de flamme s'échappa du doigt de Kreattur et vint entourer les mains des deux hommes.

Sans lâcher leur mains, Harry commença à lui parler.

-Depuis que je suis tout petit, je suis maltraité par ma famille d'accueil, et surtout leur fils Dudley, que tu as vu le jour de notre rencontre. Ils me battaient souvent parceque je surpassais leur fils en classe. J'ai donc du faire semblant d'être mauvais. Je me cachais toujours dans la bibliothèque pour échapper à mon cousin, le seul endroit où je savais qu'il n'irait jamais. J'ai continué d'apprendre, et même si je n'avais pas de bonnes notes, j'étais bien meilleur que la plupart des élèves. Puis je suis entré à Poudlard. Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai agit ainsi, mais j'ai continué mon numéro de l'élève moyen, continuant d'apprendre par moi-même dès que la nuit se montrait. L'an dernier, je me suis battu contre des mangemorts au ministère de la magie. Je me suis fait surpassé, bien que mes connaissances soit respectable. J'ai perdu ce jour là mon parrain, Sirius Black. Par la suite, j'ai appris la raison pour laquelle Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a attiré au ministère. Il voulait une prophétie le liant à moi, dont le contenue m'a été révélé plutard par Albus Dumbledore. En résumé, elle dit que je suis le seul capable de détruire le seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai donc commencé à réfléchir dessus. Je me suis demandé pourquoi j'étais aussi faible alors que je devrais avoir le pouvoir de détruire le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Puis je me suis souvenu de la fin de ma troisième année, lorsque j'ai sauvé ma vie et celle de mon parrain grâce à un sortilège du patronus qui m'a permis de repousser une centaine de détraqueurs. Je me suis renseigné la dessus, et j'ai appris que très peu de sorcier ont le pouvoir d'en faire autant ou plus. J'ai donc cherché la raison de cette exploit. Mes recherches ne portaient pas leurs fruits, je décidais donc de me tourner vers autre chose, à savoir que ce jour là n'était pas un exploit, mais la normalité pour quelqu'un comme moi. Les autres jours étant des moments de faiblesse non expliqués. J'ai donc découvert après de longues recherches que j'étais certainement victime de la malédiction de la décadence du sorcier.

Au cours de son récit, des langues de flammes s'enroulaient autour de leurs mains jointent, et lorsque Harry finit, elles s'enfoncèrent dans leur peau sans laisser de trace. Maël n'en revenait pas. Il avait écarquillait les yeux de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

-Tu as vraiment repoussé une centaine de détraqueurs?

Harry acquiesça brièvement de la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est cette malédiction exactement?

-Quelqu'un a bridé ma magie. J'ai le niveau d'un adulte plutôt mauvais... J'ai lu que la malédiction affecte directement ma clef, le coeur de ma magie.

-C'est horrible comme procédé! Et qui t'a fait ça?

-Mais j'ai fait une découverte interessante. Hier j'ai étudié une formule d'arithmétique sur la magie originelle. Et j'ai appris que la clef ne peut en aucun cas être affecté par une quelconque malédiction ou autre chose du genre. En gros, elle est inatteignable.

-Tu t'es peut-être trompé non? Je veux dire... tu n'es pas expert en arithmétique, alors...

-J'ai revérifié des dizaines de fois les étapes de la formule, et je n'ai trouvé aucun défaut. Je suis presque sûr de moi. La clef possède une sorte de bouclier infranchissable.

- Et tu sais qui t'a jeté cette malédiction? Demanda Maël qui était stupéfé.

-Non, c'est bien cela le problème. Il y a des tas de possibilité. Peut-être le seigneur des ténèbres juste avant d'essayer de me tuer, peut-être le ministère, qui avait peur de voir un nouveau tyran arriver. Ils ont pu avoir peur de moi, en voyant que j'avais le pouvoir de stopper le sortilège de mort. Il est possible que Dumbledore soit derrière tout ça pour les même raisons, mais j'en doute sérieusement. Vraiment je n'ai aucune piste. Mais encore une fois, j'ai découvert dans mes lectures qu'une malédiction garde toujours des traces du lanceur, puisqu'il doit donner une part de sa magie pour sceller la malédiction. Donc si j'arrive à analyser la malédiction en moi, je pourrais voir la signature magique de l'homme qui me l'a lancé, puis me mettre à sa recherche. C'est peut-être le seul moyen de m'en débarasser...

-Bon alors sur qui je dois le jeter cet imperium?

-Il faut trouver quelqu'un qui ne sera pas recherché pour son absence, mon cousin par exemple. Il devrait traîner par ici. Sinon un clochard serait parfait pour ce rôle.

-Très bien, on va trouver ça. Mais tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas jeter l'imperium?

-Je pourrais, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le maintenir avec la distance qui nous séparera, toi si.

-Okay, ça me suffit. Trouve moi ton cobaye!

-Maël, répète moi comment marche le système de ronde au manoir du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Et bien, les mangemorts ont une ronde toute les demi heure, et les remplaçants sont toutes les six heures. Le soir c'est de 22 heures à 4 heures du matin.

-Et à partir de 2 heures deux des quatre équipes de surveillance quitte le bâtiment, c'est bien ça?

-Exact. Alors comment on s'organise?

-On va oublier le chemin de traverse pour aujourd'hui. On interviendra ce soir. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Mais avant je veux voir ce que tu vaux en duel.

-Pas de problème, répondit Maël en sortant sa baguette.

-Pas ici, je connais un endroit parfait, suis-moi.

Harry emmena le blond vers un quartier mal entretenu, au centre duquel un grand bâtiment ce dressait.

-C'est une ancienne usine de textile. Elle est abandonnée depuis des années, et sert de squatte à des jeunes, et même Dudley parfois.

Ils rentrèrent par l'arrière de l'édifice, passant par une ruelle. Au bout de celle-ci, il y avait un petit parking sur lequel, deux voitures calcinées reposaient. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte de garage entrouverte. D'un coup de baguette, Harry défonça la porte qui s'écrasa bruyamment sur le sol de pierre, faisant sursauter, au plus grand bonheur d'Harry, son cousin Dudley et sa bande.

-Salut mon cousin adoré, justement je te cherchais, lança Harry avec un regard brillant de joie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Potter? C'est notre planque ici! Rugit son cousin en se levant, prêt à en découdre avec Harry.

Ce dernier, toujours souriant alors que le reste de la bande à Dudley s'était levé à son tour, laissa dépasser ostensiblement de sa manche la baguette noire comme de l'encre. Son cousin se stoppa net en voyant l'artefact.

-Et bien Potter, tu as pris ta brindille pour te défendre? Lança Polkiss avant d'éclater de rire.

-Hé Potter, c'est une baguette magique? Rajouta Grabble en faisant exploser de rire ses amis alors que Dudley devenait plus pâle qu'un mort.

-Grabble, tu as raison, ceci est une baguette magique. C'est avec ça que je vais vous faire payer toute une enfance de brutalité.

Même s'ils rigolaient toujours, on pouvait voir dans leurs yeux une lueur d'incompréhension.

-Tu penses vraiment réussir à nous faire croire quelque chose d'aussi absurde? Lança Grabble qui ne rigolait plus désormais.

-A ton avis, pourquoi la couleur rose cochon de Big D a viré au blanc?

-Big D? C'est quoi cette embrouille. Il est taré ton cousin!

-Tu...Tu n'as pas le droit d'en faire Potter!

-Je t'avais prévenu Dudley. Je t'avais dit que bientôt, je me vengerais de toi et tes amis. Tu la vois Dudley? Lança-t-il en montrant sa baguette magique. C'est une toute nouvelle! Cria-t-il de fausse joie. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Ca veut dire que je l'ai acheté en douce, pour que le ministère ne le sache pas. Donc si je fais ça...

-_Incendio_, pensa-t-il, pointant sa baguette sur un tas de tissus qui s'élevait dans un coin de la pièce. Une flamme jaillit de sa baguette et fonça vers le tas qui prit furieusement feu dès que la flamme entra en contact avec les toiles. Dudley et ses amis hurlèrent de terreur et se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Maël, qui jusque là, observait, dégaina sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le groupe qui hurla de plus belle.

-PUTAIN, C'EST QUOI CES MONSTRES! Hurla Polkiss en se cachant derrière un de ses camarades.

-Maël, vas-y, lança Harry en se plaçant devant le groupe. Vous allez tous pouvoir sortir d'ici. Mais je ne garantis rien concernant votre état...

-Potter, pitié? Supplia Grabble. Harry l'ignora superbement et s'avança vers le groupe d'un pas nonchalant.

-Piers Polkiss. Toi tu es celui qui tient les victimes pendant que tes amis tappent.

-_Incarcerem, _pensa-t-il en pointant Polkiss de sa baguette. Ce dernier fut projeté au sol alors que des cordes s'attachaient solidement autour de lui. Il reproduisit la manoeuvre pour tous, Grabble, Dukes, Tallin et Dudley.

-Grabble... Tu aimes les cigarettes n'est-ce pas? Tu aimes voir la peau noircir sous les braises d'une cigarette, siffla Harry en appuyant sa baguette sur le torse d'Edwin Grabble, qui se mit à hurler de douleur alors que ses vêtements étaient transpercés par la chaleur dégagée par l'artefact.

-Dukes, tu aimes entailler les bras de tes victimes avec une lame de rasoir. Oh, rien de bien méchant bien sûr, juste douloureux.

D'un geste de baguette, Harry fit apparaître une très longue lame. S'en saisissant, Harry l'envoya rapidement vers le bras droit de Dukes, qui fut profondément entaillé alors qu'il hurlait de douleur.

-Tallin, mon préféré! Lança Harry avec un grand sourire. Tu aimes terroriser les petits avec ton minuscules serpent complètement inoffensif...

Harry s'éloigna vers l'extérieur de l'usine où Maël l'attendait, alors que Tallin soufflait de soulagement.

Le survivant revînt vers le groupe, Et Tallin hurla d'horreur avant de se mettre à pleurer, alors que Dudley s'était fait dessus, tout comme Grabble, et Polkiss et Dukes s'étaient évanouis.

Sur les épaules de Harry, un serpent énorme regardait le groupe avec envie.

-Dudley t'a-t-il déjà fait part des mes surprenants talents? T'a-t-il déjà dit que je pouvais parler au serpent? Figure toi que même chez un sorcier c'est très rare, et considéré comme une très mauvaise chose... Harry lui lança un sourire carnassier. Je peux par exemple lui dire d'aller sur toi?

-_Va sur le jeune humain tout à gauche_, siffla Harry en effrayant encore plus les adolescents. Le serpent descendit doucement de Harry et fit ce qu'il avait demandé, grimpant sur Tallin qui hurlait de terreur.

-Attention Tallin! Les serpents sont sensibles aux perturbations que créent les hurlements!

Rafael Tallin arrêta aussitôt de crier, tremblant de tous ses membres lorsque le serpent siffla à son oreille. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et progressivement son pantalon s'assombrit à mesure que le liquide poisseux et nauséabonde se répandait sur lui.

-Et enfin, le boss pour la fin, mon chère cousin Dudley.

Sans rien ajouter, Harry lui décocha un violent crochet du droit au visage alors qu'il basculait en arrière inconscient.

D'un coup de baguette, le serpent sur Tallin se volatilisa, tout comme les liens qui le retenait prisonnier. Harry lui indiqua sans un mot la sortie, puis se tourna vers les autres alors que Tallin prenait ses jambes à son cou. Il attendit trente seconde avant de libérer Dukes, qui s'enfuit de la même façon. Se fut le tour de Grabble trente seconde plus tard, et enfin Polkiss après la même durée. Dudley qui s'était remis rapidement du coup encaissé regardait Harry avec espoir et impatience, mais Harry lui lança un regard moqueur qui lui fit avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Pas toi Dudley. J'ai besoin de toi ce soir, ajouta-t-il alors que Maël le rejoignait en souriant. Rassures-toi, tes copains ont oubliés ce qui vient de se passer, Mon ami leur a retiré cet instant de la tête. Mais toi, on a autre chose de prévu pour toi. Maël, à toi de jouer.

-Impero! Lança Maël en pointant sa baguette sur le cousin de son ami. Dudley, tu vas appeler ta mère, et lui dire que tu dors chez un de tes amis. Ensuite, tu boiras une fiole cette potion qui te fera prendre l'apparence de Harry, dit-il en donnant un sac de dix flacons de Polynectar. Et tu rentreras chez toi. Tu dormiras dans la chambre de Harry. Toutes les heures, tu devras prendre un flacon de cette potion. Sois précis. Tu te feras passer pour Harry. Tu ne mangeras pas ce soir, tu diras être fatigué, et tu iras te coucher directement. Mais surtout ne dors pas, tu dois prendre la potion absolument. Allez maintenant fais ce que je t'ai dit.

Dudley sortit du bâtiment avec un téléphone à la main après avoir prit l'apparence de Harry, pendant que le véritable survivant et maël s'enfonçait dans le bâtiment, vers le niveau moins 1, le parking souterrain.

-Bon, souffla Harry dégainant sa baguette et s'inclinant devant Maël, c'est quand tu veux!

Maël le salua, et Harry ne perdit pas une seconde.

-_ Incarcerem, expelliarmus, impedimenta, stupefix, _pensa Harry alors que les quatre sorts informulés sortirent successivement de sa baguette.

D'abord surpris de voir des informulés aussi rapidement exécutés chez un jeune sorcier, Maël para les sortilèges avec un puissant bouclier de lumière, qui s'éteignit dans un crépitement sonore lorsqu'il eut repoussé tous les sorts.

-Breya! Lança le blond projettant un sortilège ressemblant à s'y méprendre au sortilège de stupéfiction, mais bien plus dangereux en clonclut Harry en sentant la chaleur se répandre à travers le bouclier qu'il venait d'invoquer.

-_Torpelis, Fallio, raffleo! _Pensa Maël alors qu'une sorte de jet sable fonça sur Harry, dans lequel on pouvait distinguer deux rayons, l'un mauve, l'autre noir. Le survivant se jeta sur le côté pour éviter les sorts, puis encore à terre, il lança deux informulés:

-_Happia, Pronis Aquilia_! Un sortilège jaune comme le souffre fusa hors de sa baguette, rapidement suivit d'une gerbe d'eau de la couleur du sang.

Maël fit apparaître un protego entre eux, et le sort jaune fut bloqué. L'eau rouge lui éclaboussa le visage, traversant le bouclier comme s'il n'existait pas. Il hurla de douleur, mettant une main sur ses yeux douloureux.

-Stupéfix, lança fièrement Harry sûr de gagner. Son sortilège fusa vers Maël qui, toujours une main sur les yeux, le renvoya vers Harry d'un brusque revers de sa main tenant la baguette. Harry se le prit en plein ventre, ne pouvant rien pour l'eviter.

Maël le réanima d'un sort.

-Tu peux m'enlever ça Harry? Demanda-t-ilen désignant le liquide rouge gluant sur sa peau.

-_Aguamenti_! Lança l'élu. Un jet d'eau noya littéralement Maël.

-HEY!

-Désolé, c'est le seul moyen de l'enlever, dit Harry alors que Maël éclatait de rire.

-Super ce maléfice! Tu aurais gagné si tu avais lancé le stupéfix en informulé! Dommage!

Harry grogna de frustration, alors que son ami riait de nouveau.

-Tu te bats bien, très bien même. Ca me rassure. En faite on aura le temps de passer par le chemin de traverse. Tu es doué en métamorphose humaine?

-Je sais faire quelques sorts... Pourquoi?

-Tu saurais me rendre, méconnaissable?

-Je peux essayer. Assieds-toi, ça peut être long.

Maël sortit sa baguette, et la pointa sur le visage de Harry. Lentement, ses cheveux s'agrandirent jusqu'à tomber sur sa nuque, devenant lisses et disciplinés, et ils prirent une belle couleur blanche comme la neige. Ses yeux virèrent au bleu ciel, glacial alors que sa cicatrice s'atténuait jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Ses sourcils devinrent plus clairs et moins épais, beaucoup plus discret au final.

-Je pense que personne ne te reconnaîtra comme ça.

-Tu pense où tu es sûr?

-Je suis sûr. Mais il faut faire vite. Je n'ai métamorphosé que tes cheveux, pour le reste, c'est à dire les yeux et ta cicatrice, c'est une illusion, et ça finira par me fatiguer.

-Très bien allons-y dans ce cas. Aide-moi à transplaner, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me désartibuler devant tout le monde, et ca risquerait de rompre les charmes.

-Tu as raison pour les charmes. Accroches-toi! Dit Maël en se préparant au transplanage.

Pendant toute la durée de l'attente de la baguette, le jeune américain avait tenté, avec plus ou moins de succès, d'apprendre le transplanage à Harry. Il arrivait parfois à transplaner sans encombre, mais encore trop souvent il lui arrivait qu'il lui manque quelque chose à l'arrivée, comme un sourcil, une main... Rien de bien plaisant, mais il s'améliorait rapidement.

Le chemin de traverse s'étendait devant eux alors qu'ils quittaient le cercle de transplanage direction Gringotts. La vie semblait morne pour les sorciers aux vues du nombre de client dont bénéficiaient les commerçants. Sans doute le contre coup de la réapparition de Voldemort. Dans la banque des sorciers, les habitudes restaient inchangés, les gobelins semblant détachés de la situation.

-Bonjour, dit Harry en se présentant à l'acceuil. Je souhaiterais avoir un entretien avec monsieur Griffits.

-Et vous êtes? lança le gobelin de sa voix grinçante.

-Harry Potter.

-Bien veuillez patienter.

Ils attendirent dix bonnes minutes avant que le gobelin d'acceuil revienne avec un vieil homme qui avec l'air impatient.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter, dit-il en serrant vigoureusement la main de Harry. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suppose que vous avez reçu ma lettre?

-En effet.

-Suivez-moi, dit-il en l'emmenant à travers un dédale de corridors identiques. C'était un vrai labyrinte pour quelqu'un ignorant la disposition des lieux comme Harry et, à voir l'air perplexe sur son visage, pour Maël également.

-Je suis votre famille depuis mes débuts monsieur Potter, il y a 76 ans. J'ai été très étonné par vos questions, comme je vous l'ai dit dans ma lettre.

-Il est normal que je m'interesse au bien que je possède, répondit docilement Harry, comme pour s'excuser d'avoir été si exigeant.

-Naturellement, monsieur Potter. J'avais néanmoins pensé que les rapports mensuels sur vos comptes vous satisferiez.

-Ca aurait été le cas si je les avais reçu, lança Harry, étonné d'apprendre l'existence de rapports dont il n'eut jamais le moindre papier.

-Quoi? Vous ne les avez jamais reçu? S'écria le sorcier affolé en faisant pénétrer ses visiteurs dans un vaste bureau. Prenez place je vous pris, ajouta-t-il en indiquant des sièges. Bien, nous allons rapidement régler ce problème.

-Depuis quand les envoyez vous? Et qui d'autre que moi peut y avoir accès?

- Nous envoyons un rapport sur vos possessions à votre tuteur, monsieur Dumbledore, depuis la mort de vos parents, et à vous depuis votre premier passage à la banque. Avant de vous être adressé, les rapports doivent impérativement passer par le minsitère des finances.

- Est-ce que Dumbledore a pu interférer d'une quelconque façon pour que je ne les obtienne pas?

-Impossible, il n'est pas au courant de la copie qui vous est envoyé.

-Le problème vient donc du ministère... Conclut Harry rassuré que Dumbledore soit en dehors de tout ça. Il avait la très nette impression que ces incidents étaient en rapport avec la malédiction dont il était victime. Pourrais-je avoir une copie des ces rapports? Depuis la mort de mes parents serait l'idéal.

-Bien entendu, monsieur Potter. Il se dirigea vers une grande armoire, de laquelle il sortit une caisse contenant un amas impressionnant de dossier. Il en prit un en particulier, plus gros que les autres. D'un coup de baguette, une pile de feuillets glissa sur le bureau et la caisse regagna l'armoire en lévitant doucement. Voilà, depuis le premier octobre 1981.

-Merci, qui a accès à mes comptes?

-Le ministère ainsi que votre tuteur. Le ministère utilise votre compte depuis une paire d'année déjà, alors que Harry feuilletait les papiers de plus en plus furieux. Mais ils doivent tous les deux avoir votre autorisation.

-Monsieur Griffits, vous pouvez dès à présent préparer le necessaire pour intenter un procès au ministère de la magie. Dès que j'aurais approfondi cette histoire, je reviendrais vous voir pour mettre en place le tout. Pourriez-vous me trouver un avocat?

-Vous en avez déjà un monsieur, comme moi, il est attaché à votre famille. C'est un des meilleurs qui soit.

-Tant mieux. Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas réagit en ma faveur concernant les actions du ministères sur mes comptes?

-Je ne sais pas monsieur, c'est étrange en effet. _Dumbledore aussi serait mouillé? Il me cache quelque chose... Ils l'auront voulu, dès que j'aurais réglé ce problème de magie, je m'occuperais personnellement de cette histoire._ Auriez-vous l'amabilité d'organiser une rencontre avec mon avocat dans les plus brefs délais?

-Oui monsieur. Dois-je avertir monsieur Dumbledore que ça présence est requise?

-Non! Sûrement pas. Un rendez-vous entre vous, mon avocat et moi uniquement. La plaisanterie a assez durée. A partir d'après demain ce sera parfait.

-Très bien monsieur, ce sera fait.

Harry salua son conseiller lorsque celui-ci l'eut raccompagné dans le hall d'entrée. Maël rétablit ses modifications physiques avant de sortir, puis ils se dirigèrent vers Fleury et Bottes, afin que Harry puisse refaire son plein de livres, achetant par la même occasion tout ce qui touchait de près où de loin à l'occlumencie. Une fois les courses terminées, ils transplanèrent dans l'usine désaffectée. Après quelques coups de baguette ingénieux de la part de Maël, ils se reposait dans un canapé, un verre de bièreaubeurre à la main, et révisèrent ensemble le plan de la soirée. Bientôt, l'heure fatidique arriva, et ils se préparèrent, enfilant cape sombre et capuche pour ne pas se faire repéré trop facilement. Après avoir échangé un regard angoissé, Harry tendit la main, que Maël saisit, et ils disparurent dans un craquement sonore...

**********FIN**********

Alors alors?

Vos avis sont les bienvenus! J'espère avoir plus de commentaires que le précédent chapitre! Si on arrive à 30 reviews au total, vous aurez le plaisir de découvrir le chapitre 4 Dimanche soir!

Avis aux amateurs! Biz mes fidèles!


	4. Au secours

A tout le monde, à tout mes fidèles, Merci pour vos coms!

J'ai enfin un logiciel de traitement de texte avec correcteur d'orthographe, donc ça dervait être plus agréable à lire!

VOTRE ATTENTION SVP:

J'ai décidé d'instaurer un petit jeu... A 50 reviews, nouveau chapitre, même si j'en ai posté un le matin même. Dès que le 50eme review sera parut, vous aurez un nouveau chapitre dans la journée. Ce sera pareil pour le 75eme review, 100eme, 150ème, etc...(si j'arrive jusque là^^)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Amitié,

Tidushermione

Au secours.

La forêt dans laquelle Maël les avait emmené était sombre, la lumière de la lune ne parvenant pas à transpercer la cime des arbres. Une étrange brume se maintenait à un mètre du sol, empêchant les deux compagnons de voir où ils posaient leurs pieds. Un silence pesant, rendant l'ambiance lugubre, donnait à cette endroit un sentiment de mort imminente, pour ne pas rassurer les deux visiteurs. Maël sortit un petit cube de sa poche, qu'il agrandit pour que ça prenne la taille et l'apparence d'une boite à chaussure. Il murmura quelque chose, puis, après que la boite ait prit une belle teinte bleutée, elle redevint normale, et il l'accrocha à une branche. Il se retourna vers Harry et lui fit un signe de la tête. Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans la direction que Maël indiqua d'un geste, pendant près d'un quart d'heure. Pendant qu'il trébuchait tous les dix pas, Harry se rendait compte qu'aucun animal ne s'essayer à seulement fréquenter ces bois. Alors que le ciel pointait enfin le bout de son nez, éclairer de ses innombrables étoiles la clairière qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux ébahit. Absolument rien ne poussait à cette endroit, la terre était sèche, nue. Juste à leurs pieds, une falaise dominait la pleine, leur donnant un point de vue magnifique, si seulement un immense manoir à l'aspect effrayant n'avait pas cassé ce panorama de rêve. Au loin, Harry pouvait voir une étendue d'eau immense, séparé du château par une autre falaise. L'accès au manoir paraissait presque impossible, si on ne regardait pas une route sinueuse qui serpentait maladroitement dans un étroit passage dans la falaise sur laquelle ils se tenaient. Semblant à l'abandon, le château n'était perturbé par aucun mouvement. Pas une lumière, pas une présence remarquable... Descendant précautionneusement la face abrupte de la paroi rocheuse, ils atteignirent prudemment le bas, scrutant le paysage à la recherche d'une quelconque présence. Mais rien, absolument rien ne venait perturber le calme mortelle qui régnait autour du manoir. Harry sortit de sous sa robe sa longue cape d'invisibilité. Ils se faufilèrent dessous, et commencèrent une marche prudente en direction du château. A peine eurent-ils fait cinq pas, que brusquement la vue de Harry se réduisit au bout de son nez.

-Euh... Maël, c'est normal que je sois devenu aveugle, ou je dois paniquer? Demanda Harry avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

-Moi aussi... On dirait que Tu-sais-qui a trouvé une moyen des plus convainquant pour tenir éloigné un visiteur potentiel, souffla-t-il.

-Le château est droit devant, continuons d'avancer, personne ne peut nous voir. Reste attentif au moindre bruit. Si tu entends quelque chose, tu t'arrêtes, mais tu ne dis rien, ça pourrait nous faire repérer...

Ils avancèrent prudemment et lentement pendant quelques minutes, avant que Harry ne s'immobilise en même temps que son camarade, qui serait son bras par réflexe. Des voix provenait de la droite, à quelques mètres de là. Discrètement, Harry fit quelques pas chassés sur la gauche.

-_Un, deux, trois,..., quinze, seize, dix-sept._ Ils s'immobilisa de nouveau. Les voix n'étaient plus qu'un léger murmure, et Harry et Maël reprirent leur chemin droit devant eux. Dès qu'ils n'entendirent plus rien, Harry réitéra dis-sept pas chassé sur la droite pour rejoindre leur route initiale. Pendant près de dix minutes, ils marchèrent sans rien voir ni entendre. Dix minutes, qui parurent des heures au survivant, complètement perturbé par la perte de ses sens. Il commençait à douter d'avoir déjà passé la demeure, et songeait sérieusement à faire demi tour en songeant qu'il avait remarqué du haut de la falaise. Aussi brusquement qu'elle était partie, leur vue leur revînt alors qu'ils faisaient face à un mur de pierre de plusieurs mètres de haut, se trouvant à un seul mètre d'eux. Il entendit un soupir de soulagement à côté de lui, venant de Maël. Même s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire repérer, Harry ne pouvait lui en vouloir étant donné qu'il avait failli se laisser aller à soupirer également. Avec un signe de la main en direction de la droite, Maël emmena Harry, longeant les murs du manoir jusqu'à trouver une entrée possible. Des voix leurs parvinrent une nouvelles fois, provenant d'une porte sur le côté de la demeure.

-C'est l'heure de la relève, murmura Harry alors que dix hommes sortaient de la porte et que Six autres attendaient patiemment à l'extérieur.

-Tout s'est bien passé? Demanda l'un de ceux qui attendait à l'extérieur.

-Aucun problème à signaler, lança le premier qui avait franchit la porte pour sortir. Les prisonniers sont presque tous endormis, sauf la petite Gordon qui à gracieusement craché à la gueule d'Avery.

Les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire alors que le dit Avery frappait celui qui avait parlé au visage. Dans toute cette agitation, personne ne remarqua la porte entrouverte s'ouvrir un peu plus pour laisser passer les deux visiteurs invisibles. Un grand couloir s'étendait à leurs pieds, avec de chaque côté quelques portes parsemant les murs. Ils progressèrent rapidement dans le couloir, pour atteindre un hall, que Harry aurait trouvé magnifique en d'autres circonstances. Un grand escalier de marbre blanc se dressait face à une lourde de porte de chêne. Une mosaïque blanche se dessinait sur le carrelage noir, rendant le tout d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il y avait trois autres portes, à part la grande porte d'entrée et celle d'où il venait. Derrière eux, la porte du couloir se refermait sur les six mangemorts qui étaient de garde jusqu'au petit matin. Harry et Maël se précipitèrent dans le hall, et attendirent dans un coin de voir les mouvements et chemins que prenaient les différents mangemorts. Les deux premiers à entrer prirent directement les escaliers, les deux suivant prirent la direction d'une porte, derrière laquelle Harry put apercevoir un escalier descendant.

_-Les cachots..._ Pensa Harry.

Les deux derniers mangemorts restèrent dans le hall, et l'un d'entre eux, un gros mangemort aux allures de brute, qui faisait étrangement penser à Dudley, s'installa sur les marches du grand escalier.

-Commence pas à faire ton paresseux Japels! On doit patrouiller dans les salle pour voir si rien de suspect ne s'y trouve.

-Et bien vas-y Bird, moi je surveille le hall, ça ne se voit pas? Répondit le gros mangemort en sortant de sa poche un énorme beignet.

-Tu fais chier, râla Bird en se dirigeant vers la porte la plus proche des deux intrus, et la plus éloignée du nommé Japels.

Harry en profita et emmena à sa suite Maël dans la pièce à la suite du mangemort. Avec une discrétion digne d'un chat, il sortit de sous sa robe une courte dague qui, il fallait l'avouer, ressemblait plus à un poignard, sous les yeux effrayés de Maël. Ils venaient d'entrer dans une sorte de salle de réception. Une grande table de bois noirci par endroit trônait au centre de la pièce. Le mangemort semblait entreprendre de faire le tour de la table pour vérifier tous les coins. Discrètement, Harry se glissa en dehors de la cape, et s'approcha à pas de loup du mangemort. D'un coup sec et précis, autant que silencieux, il lui sectionna la trachée, et le mangemort s'effondra en produisant des gargouillis inquiétant. Harry le retenu par les bras, puis le traîna dans un coin obscure de la pièce, derrière ce qui semblait être un ancien bar en mauvais état. Il retourna tout aussi discrètement sous la cape, alors que Maël regardait le résultat de la scène avec effarement. Harry lui fit un sourire sadique, et l'emmena à l'extérieur de la pièce. De retour dans le hall, ils virent le gros mangemort qui semblait savourer son beignet, les yeux fermés de bonheur. Pendant quelques secondes, il garda les yeux fermés, un air de contentement sur le visage, puis il les rouvrit.

-Hé Bird, t'as pas besoin d'astiquer les meubles en plus de surveiller, lança Japels avec un gros rire gras le représentant très bien. Il se leva difficilement, vacillant légèrement sous son poids, et avança lentement vers la porte par laquelle Bird avait disparut, pendant que les deux intrus le contournaient calmement.

-Bird? Dit le mangemort. Il sortit sa baguette, une lueur de peur dans les yeux, et se présenta devant la pièce, la porte grande ouverte.

-Bird? Répéta-t-il maintenant franchement inquiet. A peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il put sentirent une lame s'enfoncer sur son flanc droit, transperçant son rein droit. La douleur était telle qu'il ne pouvait même pas hurler. Lorsque la lame lui trancha la gorge, il ne produisit pas les mêmes gargouillis que son camarade. Il tomba en silence. Rapidement traîné derrière le bar par Harry et, cette fois Maël, étant donné la taille du morceau.

-Il a eut l'air de souffrir atrocement, murmura Maël légèrement pâle. Beaucoup plus que l'autre.

-Le premier coup de couteau est très douloureux, mais sa paralyse la victime et l'empêche de pouvoir crier ou émettre des bruits comme le premier, répondit Harry pour éclaircir le jeune blond, qui acquiesça de la tête. Au faite, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de cette défense à l'extérieur du bâtiment? Tu sais la soudaine obscurité?

-Je ne l'ai pas ressentit la première fois, ça doit être nouveau.

-Non je ne pense pas... Répondit Harry en réfléchissant un instant. Tu étais à la place d'un mangemort ce soir là non?

Maël confirma puis sourit.

-Tu pense à un sortilège basé sur la marque?

-Oui, murmura Harry. Et si j'ai raison, ça nous aidera à sortir d'ici.

Il se dirigea vers les deux cadavres de mangemort. Il sortit deux fioles de sa robe, arracha un cheveux de Japels qu'il plaça dans un flacon, puis un cheveux de Bird, qu'il plaça dans l'autre.

-Mets ça dans ta poche, lui dit Harry en tendant un flacon. Tu prendras le gros, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, une nouvelle fois sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils parcoururent la courte distance jusqu'à l'entrée des cachots, qui par chance était grande ouverte. Les deux mangemorts était séparé, et Harry ne voyait qu'un seul d'entre eux, qui était assis sur une chaise a quelques mètres de lui seulement. L'autre était très certainement dans une cellule en train de martyriser un pauvre prisonnier qui n'aspirait qu'à la liberté. Il faillait agir, vite, avant que l'autre mangemort ne sorte de sa cellule. Le problème c'est que le mangemort était adossé au mur, empêchant Harry de lui passer derrière. Il sortit sa baguette, et rapidement, un _stupefix _informulé fusa sur le mangemort qui eut à peine le temps de lever la tête pour voir le rayon rouge s'écrasait sur son torse. Ils passèrent rapidement devant lui, se dépêchant de porter secours à la pauvre victime. Les deux premières cellules, l'une en face de l'autre, étaient vides. l'une des deux suivantes était occupé par une jeune homme que Harry avait déjà vu à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas plus de 22 ans. Harry passa devant lui sans s'attarder, puis dans les deux cellules qui suivirent, ce que Harry vit le retourna. Le mangemort était en train d'uriner sur le visage de sa victime qui visiblement n'était plus capable de bouger. Il riait aux éclats devant le visage de cette jeune fille, et Harry craignit un instant que ce ne soit la sœur de Maël. Peu importait, il devait sortir cette fille de cet enfer. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et lorsqu'il retira la cape de son dos, le découvrant lui et Maël, le mangemort les vit, ouvrit lentement la bouche, mais ne put réagir face au sortilège qui foncèrent sur lui. Il hurla cependant au même moment que Harry et Maël envoyèrent leur sort.

-ALERTE!

-FISTA! Cria Harry, la rage le submergeant. Une bille de plomb s'enfonça profondément dans son crâne, alors que le maléfice informulé de Maël, bien plus funeste, frappait le mangemort au ventre avec une force surprenante, projetant sa lumière verte dans tout les cachots...

-Sous la cape! Siffla Harry en entendant arriver les deux mangemorts gardant les étages. Ils disparurent dessous à temps pour voir sans être vu les mangemorts se précipiter dans le couloir des cachots. Ils ne voyaient pas les deux jeunes hommes à seulement quelques mètres devant eux. Le premier se pencha sur le mangemort pétrifié à l'entrée, pendant que le deuxième se précipitait pour vérifier l'état de santé de leur autre camarade. Passant à côté des garçons, il ne vit rien, ne comprit rien, si ce n'est qu'il venait de perdre la vie, son coup arraché de moitié par une lame apparue soudainement, comme si elle l'attendait là depuis toujours. Il s'effondra bruyamment sur le sol. C'était vraiment étrange, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait juste trébuché dans sa course. Le deuxième mangemort releva la tête, pour voir un rayon vert lui foncer dessus. Il matérialisa un bouclier précipitamment, qui n'arrêta en rien le sort. Il s'effondra mort. Harry sortit de sous la cape, s'approcha du mangemort encore immobilisé sur sa chaise, et lui trancha la gorge sans plus de cérémonie. Il revint vers son ami, qui avait généreusement arrosé la jeune fille qui avait subit les insanités du mangemort d'un aguamenti bien venu. Maël continua de nettoyer la jeune fille qui avait vraiment souffert. En face de sa cellule, un vieille homme dormait. Harry passa devant, toutes les cellules suivantes étaient vide, jusqu'aux deux dernières, où la famille du blond se trouvaient enfermés. Ils le regardèrent avec espoir, semblant incapable de parler. La mère et la fille étaient tétanisées par les serpents qu'elles portaient sur elles. Elles en étaient couvertes... En face, le père semblait dans les pommes. Harry sortit une nouvelles fois sa baguette, et ouvrit les cellules d'un simple «Alohomora».

-_Libérez les, _siffla Harry en fourchelangue, faisant sursauter les filles.

-_Le maître ne veut pas, _répondit l'un des serpents.

_- Je vous offre six humains si vous les laissez tranquille._

Doucement, l'un des serpents descendit de la sœur de Maël, et Harry lui montra la voie pour atteindre les humains. Les autres serpents le fixèrent de leurs yeux jaunes, puis quelques secondes plus tard, l'imitèrent. Lentement, ils quittèrent les filles qui en pleuraient de soulagement, et des que le dernier eut quitté la cheville de la mère, Harry les attaqua, les stupéfixiant. Dès que ce fut fait, il les acheva avec sa dague, sans aucune pitié. Maël vint vers lui, encore hors de vue de sa famille.

-Le vieil homme enfermé est mort Harry... Lança-t-il d'une voix triste. Une voix que sa famille reconnu immédiatement. Sa mère et sa sœur se jetèrent dans ses bras, pendant que Harry s'attelait à la libération du père de cette famille enfin réunie.

-Maël, cria la jeune fille en se jetant dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, alors que sa mère était incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Nous t'avons vu mort Maël! Comment...

-Plus tard, lança Harry d'un ton sec en soutenant le père de famille alors qu'il luttait pour tenir debout. Nous n'avons pas le temps. Maël ta potion, ajouta-t-il en confiance l'homme à sa femme qui le prit dans ses bras. Maintenant! Il faut partir.

Il ingurgita sa propre potion, et se transforma en une homme brun maigrichon. Maël quand à lui, devint Japels, le gros mangemort. Il se dépêchèrent de sortir, Maël soutenant son père à la tête de la marche, et Harry clôturant. Ils se précipitèrent dans le hall, passèrent devant les cadavres des mangemorts, puis pénétrèrent dans le couloir par lequel Harry et Maël étaient rentrés. Le survivant s'assurait que tous les prisonniers s'échappaient, lorsqu'il sentit en lui une douleur incommensurable, au niveau de son front.

-_Voldemort! Même sans cicatrice ça me fait mal..._

Il fit brusquement volte-face, et vit le Lord descendre calmement les escaliers de marbre. Il eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter un sort de mort.

-SILKY! Amènes-les aux rendez-vous. Protèges-les! Cria-t-il à Maël en évitant d'un pas sur le côté, un nouveau rayon vert.

Les prisonniers coururent sur l'ordre de Maël, qui leur hurlait de se dépêcher.

-Bird! Susurra Voldemort. Mon fidèle traître. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Tu sais que tu vas mourir pour tes actes?

-Seigneur, si ma mort peut sauver celle de ces pauvres gens à qui vous offrez un traitement que même le diable trouverais injuste, alors je suis heureux de donner ma vie cette nuit, cracha Harry avec toute la haine qu'il avait en lui.

-Pauvre fou, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend. Tu regretteras bien vite tes paroles.

Un sort d'une couleur noire menaçante força Harry à plonger au sol. Il se félicitait de ne pas avoir prit le corps du gros mangemort.

-Comment as-tu libéré les Gordon? Demanda un Voldemort furieux, lançant un nouveau sortilège de mort que Harry évita de nouveau.

-Les serpent sont idiots, répondit Harry avec un sourire narquois, qui fit enrager Voldemort. Seigneur, je les ai tout simplement attiré avec le cadavre sanglant d'un ancien camarade mangemort. Ils se sont tous précipité dessus comme des crève-la-faim.

Voldemort lança un nouveau sortilège vers Harry qui l'évita habillement. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu qu'il était question d'un sort explosif, le mur derrière lui éclata, envoyant des débris qui le projetèrent au sol. Avant de se relever, il envoya une bonne demi-douzaine de sorts informulés pour empêcher Voldemort de répliquer. Se relevant, il sortit son couteau de sa cape, puis se tourna vers son adversaire.

-Tu crois vraiment m'avoir avec tes sortilège minable? S'écria Voldemort.

Harry prit la dague dans sa main droite, et le lança droit sur sa cible. Voldemort regarda avec amusement la lame passer un bon mètre à côté de lui, puis se tourna vers son mangemort.

-Encore raté Bird! Lança Voldemort en rigolant.

-Je ne crois pas, maître... répondit Harry en souriant. Voldemort se retourna et hurla à la mort lorsqu'il vit, sur les marches de l'escalier, Nagini, ses entrailles se répandant sur le sol. Le survivant se figea lorsque la bête se mit à trembler, puis à se décomposer, comme si elle était faite de sable. Un hurlement venant de la bête retentit alors avec puissance, un hurlement qui n'avait rien d'un serpent, ni rien d'humain. C'était horrible, jamais Harry n'avait entendu un tel son. Ou plutôt si, Une fois, dans la chambre des secrets. Oh non, pas lorsqu'il en avait finit avec le basilic, non c'était quand il avait plongé le crochet dans le livre. Le fantôme de Tom Jedusor avait alors crié de la même façon...

Un sortilège le sortit de ses pensées, éclatant le mur à ses côtés. Un éclat l'atteignit juste au dessous de l'œil.

-Aïe_! Putain, c'était vraiment juste. Casse-toi, casse-toi, casse-toi!_ Un second sortilège l'atteignit à l'épaule alors qu'il hurlait de douleur._ CASSE-TOI DE LA POTTER!_

Harry esquiva le dernier sort, alors que Voldemort, encore aux côtés de Nagini se levait pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Claquant la porte du hall, et s'enfonçant dans le couloir, Harry brandit sa baguette tout en marchant rapidement, répandant de par celle-ci une fumée pourpre dans le fin couloir. En moins de cinq secondes, on ne voyait plus à un mètre dans la pièce. La porte de l'autre côté claque, annonçant la présence de Voldemort dans le couloir. Harry se retourna, et esquiva le sortilège qui pointait vers lui uniquement grâce à ses réflexes durement acquit après des années de Quidditch. Cherchant quelque chose dans sa cape, il dégaina un second couteau qu'il envoya de toutes ses forces dans le corridors. Un horrible bruit mat, suivit d'un grognement de douleur lui apprit qu'il avait trouvé sa cible. Il se retourna et courut aussi vite qu'il put pour rejoindre la sortie. Une fois dehors, il vit que les prisonniers étaient presque tous en haut de la falaise, et que Maël défendait courageusement son «troupeau». Harry n'attendit pas pour se lancer dans la bataille. Il remarqua cependant que, avec le point de vue d'un mangemort, la pleine aride n'avait plus rien d'une pleine aride. C'était verdoyant, quelques arbres trônant par-ci par-là. Passant près d'un arbre, Harry prit le temps de s'arrêter pour arracher quelques brindilles, qu'il métamorphosa en couteaux. Invoquer un objet était trop dur pour le sorcier qu'il était aujourd'hui. Maël en aurait été capable assurément. Il avait cinq couteaux dans sa main gauche, et un autre glissé dans sa robe. Il les tenait par la lame de telle façon qu'ils formaient un éventail aux allures meurtrières. Pensant à cela avec un sourire, il se remit à courir vers la bataille. Maël faisait face avec courage, à un seul contre sept mangemorts qui le bombardaient de sorts. Harry était loin, une trentaine de mètres, mais tenta quand même un lancé de couteau tout en courant. Il rata sa cible, mais réitéra la tentative, et cette fois il fit mouche. Le mangemort ne vit pas la lame arriver pour se ficher dans son crâne avec violence. Au même moment, Maël entre deux bouclier, parvint à lancer un maléfice qui assomma l'un d'entre eux. Harry lança un autre couteau, qui se logea dans le bras d'un mangemort.

-Un autre par ici! Hurla-t-il avec une lueur démentiel dans le regard en se tournant vers Harry. Il ne semblait même pas souffrir de la blessure. Deux autres le rejoignirent.

-_Grave erreur les gars. Maël va mettre dis secondes pour s'occuper des deux qu'il lui reste, et après, ce sera votre faite._ Pensa-t-il un sourire carnassier se peignant sur son visage.

-_Milano_, pensa-t-il en faisant apparaître la couverture translucide légèrement jaunît devant lui. Il l'avait déjà faite face à Malfoy et ses poupées, et ça s'était avéré plutôt efficace.

Sa baguette toujours dans la main gauche, il saisit de sa main droite l'un des couteaux, et le jeta de toute la force qu'il put vers le groupe. Ne s'y attendant pas, le mangemort du milieu ne se releva pas après que la lame lui eut transpercé l'œil gauche. Il recommença, l'expérience, heureux que son bouclier soit plus résistant que dans le train, où pour la première fois il l'avait utilisé. Les mangemort s'y attendaient cette fois, et l'évitèrent sans mal. Cependant ils eurent plus de mal à éviter les sorts de Maël, qui discrètement était entré dans le combat par derrière en tuant froidement l'un des deux mangemorts restant. Harry en finit rapidement avec le dernier mangemort en le stupéfixiant. Il s'avança vers Maël, le toisant froidement. Il dégaina un couteau, effrayant légèrement le blond, puis trancha sans retenue le cou fin et plissé de ride du dernier mangemort stupéfixié.

-Merci Snow! Sans toi j'étais finit, déclara Maël avec soulagement.

-_Snow?_

-Je trouve que c'est un bon surnom pour toi qui est aussi froid que la glace.

-Et bien j'espère que tu ne rencontreras jamais Drago Malfoy!

-Un de tes amis?

-Oh que non, certainement pas. Un fils de Mangemort.

-Ah...

-Silky?

-Hum...oui?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là! Hurla le survivant alors que Maël sursautait.

-Je ne te laisse pas seul ici, hors de question.

-Et les prisonniers, ils vont rentrer à pieds peut-être? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement. Vas-y, et dépêche toi, je couvre ta montée. Prends ma cape, dit-il en sortant de sous sa robe la cape d'invisibilité. Je transplanerais...

Maël contempla les yeux de Harry, pour y lire toute la détermination qu'il y avait. Sans un mot, il escalada la façade rocheuse, qui grâce à ses nombreuse prise était une promenade de santé. Harry se retourna pour faire face à la dizaine de mangemorts qui lui faisaient face.

_-Et merde..._

Harry tenta un tout nouveau sort, qui pourrait lui donner du répit. S'il le ratait, s'en était finit de lui.

-STYLA! Hurla-t-il en décrivant de sa baguette un large arc de cercle en direction des mangemorts. Ils crièrent tous le même bouclier dans un bel ensemble, leur groupe s'illuminant soudainement de bleu. Ils furent tous expulsés par le sortilège de Harry, alors que ce dernier voyait sa cape tomber à côté de lui. Il remercia le ciel d'avoir rendu Maël si intelligent alors que les mangemorts se relevaient pour lui faire face. Il fit un signe discret au dessus de sa tête, restant concentré en ne perdant pas de vue ses adversaires.

Maël partit après un sourire à Harry qui venait de le remercier pour sa cape. Il était stupéfait du sortilège qu'il avait employé. Comment avait-il pu traverser dix boucliers?

Un flash lumineux provenant de derrière lui éclaira les environs, et c'est la peur au ventre pour Harry qu'il continua sa route sans se détourner. Il atteignit le groupe de prisonniers qui avaient finalement trouvé la boîte.

Tout le monde la toucha, et enfin il prononça le code pour activer le portoloin:

-_Snow_, murmura-t-il.

Tous apparurent dans le parking souterrain de little whinging, sous la fabrique textile abandonnée.

Maël se précipita sur sa famille qu'il prit dans ses bras. Après les courtes retrouvailles, il dû leur expliquer pourquoi il n'était pas mort alors qu'ils avaient tous vu son cadavre. S'asseyant à même le sol, il entreprit de racontait sa fuite, pendant que Harry vivait la sienne au moment même, pensa amèrement Maël.

-Lightning, Souffla Harry à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, se protégeant les yeux de sa main. Un flash éblouissant sortit de sa baguette, et il se précipita sous la cape pendant que les mangemorts se frottaient les yeux. Il en profita pour ramasser trois couteaux qui étaient à proximité, profondément enfoncés dans ses propres victimes. Bougeant rapidement vers l'unique entrée et sortit du domaine, il jeta à la suite ses trois couteau, qui trouvèrent leurs cibles qui s'effondrèrent instantanément, une lame respectivement plongé dans le thorax, la gorge, et la tempe. Il courut à n'en plus pouvoir vers la sortie qui paraissait incroyablement loin. Une violente bourrasque le fit basculer en avant et s'écraser dans l'herbe. Il se tourna discrètement vers les mangemorts, cherchant le coupable. Mais ils ne le regardaient pas, et pour cause, il était invisible. Non il regardait vers le manoir, où se dressait devant les portes à plus d'une centaine de mètres de là, Lord Voldemort. Et LUI le regardait...

Harry eut un sursaut, et s'élança à nouveau vers son unique échappatoire. Il tourna la tête vers Voldemort, et il vit un rayon vert, énorme, fuser vers lui avec une vitesse et une précision inimaginable. Harry sauta à plat ventre, il sentit la chaleur du maléfice lui cuir la peau du coup. Il se releva et courut. Le survivant portait décidément bien son nom, pensa Harry lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'étroit passage dans la falaise après avoir échappé à deux autres sortilèges de morts fonçant vers lui. Il courut encore quelques mètres avant d'atteindre une route, ordinaire cette fois. A vingt mètres de là, il vit un groupe de cinq mangemorts apparaître. Il se prépara à se battre, lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il était invisible. Enfin presque, étant donné que Voldemort le voyait. Il avança vers le groupe, qui parlait frénétiquement, et, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde d'eux, il transplana dans un craquement sonore, faisant sursauter de peur le groupe entier.

Maël avait finit son histoire et préparait du thé avec l'aide de sa mère lorsqu'enfin Harry apparut par l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussé. Il avait l'air mal en point, et Maël se précipita sur lui.

-Snow! Cria-t-il.

-Ça va, ça va... J'ai jamais autant courut de toute ma vie, souffla Harry en se laissant aller contre une tapis qui gisait sur le sol.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de courir avec la cape, répondit Maël. Personne ne peut te voir!

-Apparemment si, en tout cas le seigneur des ténèbres le peut.

-Quoi? Tu-sais-qui était là?

-Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de t'en aller avec tout le monde. Il était vraiment furieux!

-Tu m'étonnes, on a fait libérer toute sa prison. Enfin celle de ce manoir en tout cas.

-C'est mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça qui ne l'énerve le plus. J'ai tué Nagini.

-Son serpent? Cria presque Maël. Celui dont-il ne se sépare jamais?

Harry acquiesça.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, j'ai également réussit à l'atteindre avec un poignard.

Et Harry se mit à raconter la scène à tout le monde, et tous écoutaient religieusement le récit qui sonnait comme celui d'un héros, de leur héros...

**********FIN**********

Fin d'écriture 23:37... Je suis dans les temps^^

Comments? Pleaseeeeeeee!

Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?

S'il ne vous plaît pas je suis prêt à recommencer, j'ai été plutôt vite à écrire ça! Une soirée c'est juste. J'ai un peur peur d'avoir bâcle le travai, alors... Rassurez-moi!=D

Je compte sur vous mes Fidèles! Biiiiiiiiiiiz


	5. Le refuge

Bonjour à tous, mes Fidèles!

Voilà comme promis le chapitre cinq pour vous remercier de votre générosité en commentaire!:)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et du plaisir en découvrant ce nouveau chapitre.

Si vous rencontrez le prénom Elsa, il s'agit en faite de Julia. J'ai eut du mal avec le choix du prénom.

Bon chapitre mes fidèles!Kiiiiiiss

TidusHermione

Le refuge.

-Maman, lança Maël à sa mère qui était dans les bras de son mari. J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour soigner Snow. La femme acquiesça alors que ce dernier détaillait l'ensemble des anciens prisonniers. La première jeune femme, celle qui avait subit les atroces humiliations du mangemort, était du très grande beauté. Brune, ses cheveux étaient longs et légèrement bouclés, sa peau était pâle, typée asiatique. Elle était un peu plus grande que Harry. Il ne put s'empêcher de constater les fréquents coup d'œil que Maël lui lançait. Serait-il attiré par cette demoiselle, songea Harry avec un sourire. Le jeune homme qui se tenait aux côtés de la fille, était un grand brun, costaud. Un serpentard, songea Harry en se remémorant ses souvenirs de Poudlard.

_-Felcis quelque chose il me semble..._ pensa-t-il. Il avait une grande cicatrice sur le visage, rappelant légèrement Alastor Maugrey. A sa gauche, se trouvait le père de Maël. Un grand homme, blond lui aussi, à vrai dire c'était le portrait craché de Maël en un peu plus vieux. Plutôt costaud, un sourire chaleureux, un regard noir pénétrant. Il avait tout pour impressionner, si ce n'est les cernes sous ses yeux et sa posture qui témoignait d'une fatigue harassante. Sa femme était aussi impressionnante, voir plus, que son mari. Elle s'était rapprochée de Harry, et il pouvait ainsi la détailler à souhait. Elle avait une longue crinière châtain claire, qui semblait avoir souffert du séjour chez le seigneur noir. L'harmonie de son visage était à couper le souffle. Des lèvres fines, un petit nez légèrement recourbé, des yeux bleus claires magnifique, si l'on octroyait la tristesse qui s'y trouvait. Ses fins sourcils encadrant ses yeux rendaient le tout vraiment captivant. Sa beauté n'avait vraiment pas d'égale. Harry détailla la dernière rescapée, et dû aussitôt retirer sa dernière phrase. Il croisa le regard de la sœur de Maël, et son cœur s'emballa. Une beauté comme jamais il n'en avait vu. Même si elle souffrait du manque d'hygiène à cause de la prison dont elle sortait. Elle était relativement petite, semblait-il à Harry. Pas beaucoup plus que lui, mais plus quand même. Ses cheveux blonds foncés, un mélange de la couleur des deux parents, cascadaient sur ses épaules. Ils étaient plus disciplinés que ceux de sa mère. Même les écorchures de son visage ne pouvaient gâcher le spectacle qu'il offrait.

_-... Cho, les jumelles Patil, Ginny et même la princesse Parkinson peuvent aller se rhabiller,_ songea Harry en détachant finalement ses yeux de la jeune fille qui rougissait à vue d'œil sous cette inspection.

-On va attendre de récupérer notre aspect avant de se soigner Maël, lança Harry alors qu'il interrompait la femme qui s'apprêtait à l'aider à s'installer plus confortablement. On devrait commencer par les présentations, non? Dit-il en lançant un regard à la jeune fille brune.

-Pourquoi nous? Et vous, mangemorts! Cracha-t-elle. Pourquoi nous aider?

-Nous ne sommes pas mangemorts, tu comprendras lorsque le polynectar, cessera de faire effet, répondit Harry. La jeune fille était inconsciente lorsque Maël et lui l'avaient secourue. Elle s'était réveillée après qu'ils aient prit les potions.

-Je m'appelle Keira Jones... murmura-t-elle avant de tourner la tête vers le mur à sa droite.

-Je ne dirais rien avant de savoir qui vous êtes, lança le garçon à la cicatrice.

-C'est ton droit Felcis, répliqua le survivant en se tournant vers Maël, alors que le garçon écarquillait les yeux en voyant que Harry connaissait son prénom.

-Snow, je te présente mon père, Richard Gordon. Il est avocat sorcier au ministère des États-Unis. C'est aussi un grand ami d'Amélia Bones, la directeur du département de la justice magique. Ils ont fait leurs études ici à Poudlard.

-Enchanté Monsieur Gordon, dit simplement Harry avec un signe de tête.

Les cheveux de Maël s'allongèrent soudainement prenant une teinte blonde, alors que son gros corps semblait être soumis à une pression énorme qui le désépaississait à vue d'œil. Il redevint le grand Maël Gordon, sauveur et protecteur du groupe. Harry quand à lui, sentit sa vue se brouiller, et sortit ses lunettes de sa poche alors qu'il rétrécissait légèrement. Ses cheveux poussèrent en désordre, et il passa sa main à son front pour sentir comme par habitude sa fine cicatrice.

-Harry Potter... Souffla de stupéfaction le garçon brun qui ne voulait pas parler. Soudainement Keira Jones se leva pour serrer d'abord la main du survivant, puis l'emmener dans une étreinte contre elle.

-Merlin soit loué d'avoir écouté mes prières. Tous les soirs je priais le ciel pour qu'un miracle arrive. J'ai même prié ton nom pendant des heures, ignorant les commentaires désobligeant que j'ai pu entendre sur toi... Et tu es venu, finit-elle en se séparant de lui.

-Maël m'a convaincu d'apporter mon aide à la libération des prisonniers, répondit nonchalamment en désignant le jeune homme blond.

Elle se leva et vint le prendre à son tour dans ses bras, alors que le cœur de Maël était prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine.

-Potter, interrompit le grand brun costaud. Je suis désolé, merci de ton aide. Je suis Felcis Stryge, se présenta-t-il aux autres personnes.

-Harry, voici ma mère, Lydiana Dacourt Gordon. Elle est guérisseuse dans un hôpital magique à Los Angeles. Elle pourra te soigner facilement. Et enfin je te présente ma jumelle, Julia Gordon. Elle étudie la magie des soins pour être guérisseuse comme ma mère.

-Ta jumelle? S'étonna Harry alors que la jeune fille fronçait les sourcils. Pardonne-moi Julia, mes tu sembles plus jeune. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire contrit, que la jeune fille lui rendit.

-Aucun problème Harry.

Lydiana se pencha sur Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la vue plongeante qu'il avait sur la poitrine généreuse de cette femme. Il ferma les yeux et releva la tête alors qu'elle ôtait la robe de Harry pour soigner son épaules. Il se retrouvait en jean moldu, avec un T-shirt gorgé de sang qu'elle s'empressa d'arracher. La blessure était moche et profonde. Une infection commençait déjà se répandre alors que la mère demandait l'aide de sa fille qui s'approcha pour son plus grand plaisir. Nettoyer la plaie fit beaucoup souffrir Harry qui se retint à grande peine de gémir, gardant un visage crispé et concentré. Une fois le nettoyage terminait, Lydiana s'occupa de la plaie au visage, juste sous son œil, pendant que Julia bandait son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant jeune homme? Demanda alors le père de Maël.

-Je vous en pris, appelez-moi Harry. Et bien la chose la plus sûre à faire pour vous serait de retourner chez vous aux États-Unis.

-Impossible, Harry, lança Richard. Notre maison a été détruite par les mangemorts, et un agent infiltré haut gradé au ministère américain de la magie à porté plainte contre moi pour le meurtre de trois moldus qu'il avait lui-même tué.

-Hum... Pour le moment, vous allez rester ici, Il faudra protéger ce bâtiment d'éventuels moldus. Ce ne sera que provisoire, je pense pouvoir vous trouver quelque chose de mieux qu'une usine désaffectée.

-Merci Harry, souffla Lydiana en serrant Harry dans ses bras.

-De rien madame, c'est un plaisir.

Harry se sépara d'elle en acceptant avec plaisir la tasse de thé que lui proposait Richard Gordon pendant que Julia achevait le bandage par un bisou sur la joue de Harry qui rougit comme un fou.

-Merci pour ton aide Harry, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Mais... Et moi? S'écria Maël faussement boudeur. J'ai participé aussi, même si c'est Harry qui a tout fait! Ajouta-t-il en recevant dans ses bras sa mère et sa jumelle. D'ailleurs Harry, où tu as appris à lancer comme ça au couteau?

-Sers-toi de ta tête Gordon! Je ne suis pas un moldu qui n'a que ses mains pour viser... Je les dirigeais avec la magie évidemment. C'est extrêmement facile en faite. Tu n'as même pas besoin de baguette, juste un peu de concentration.

-Je n'y avais jamais songé... Réplique Maël penaud. C'est une bonne idée... Et le flash que tu as produit quand je suis partit?

-Un dérivé du sortilège de lumière « lumos ». Je l'ai lancé pour avoir le temps de me glisser sous la cape pendant que les mangemorts étaient éblouis.

-Hum... Brillante idée!

-Joli jeu de mot, répliqua Harry alors que Julia, Lydiana et Richard éclataient de rire.

-Bah quoi? demanda Maël. Harry soupira en se détournant alors que les Gordon tentaient d'expliquer à leur fils le jeu de mot. Harry s'approcha des deux autres ex-prisonniers qui étaient séparés du reste du groupe.

-Vous voulez un autre thé? Proposa-t-il en servant Keira qui acquiesçait tandis que Felcis refusait poliment. Alors, dites-moi, que faisiez-vous là-bas?

-Et bien, commença Felcis. Ma mère était une mangemort, elle est morte le mois dernier, tué par Tu-sais-qui après le fiasco du ministère.

Harry se sentit instantanément coupable lorsque Felcis eut dit cela.

-Ça n'est pas ta faute, lança-t-il en le voyant ce crisper. Bref, il a voulu forcer mon père et moi à rentrer à son service pour laver l'affront qu'il lui avait été fait, et nous avons refusé. Il nous a retenu prisonniers jusqu'à ce que nous changions d'avis, mais tu es intervenu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de mon père...

-Felcis, dit doucement Harry. On a retrouvé un homme dans une cellule, il était déjà mort...

-Était-il vieux? Les cheveux gris avec une longue barbe?

Harry acquiesça alors qu'une douleur sourde passait dans le regard de Felcis, qui baissait la tête de dépit. Il frappa le sol avec force à plusieurs reprises alors que Harry posait une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Les Gordon se retournèrent pour observer l'étrange scène.

-Ton père est vengé Felcis... On l'a vengé. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire. Tu es en sécurité avec nous maintenant.

Le jeune Felcis, bien plus âgé que Harry, acquiesça légèrement de la tête, puis s'enferma dans un mutisme.

-Et toi Keira, que faisais-tu dans cet endroit?

Keira leva les yeux vers Harry qui s'était accroupi devant elle. Son regard était remplit d'amertume.

-Je... J'ai...

Des larmes remplissaient ses yeux verts, le même vert que ceux de Harry.

-Dis-moi, lui souffla Harry avec douceur.

-Mes parents étaient moldus. On a déménagé en Angleterre le moins dernier de Chine. Mon père travaillait pour une usine de voiture japonaise, et il avait été muté ici, en Grande-Bretagne. J'ai finit mes études de magie au pays, il y a trois ans. On a donc emménagé à Londres, dans un quartier résidentiel plutôt aisé. Nous n'avions qu'un voisin à quelques mètres de chez nous. Ils étaient vraiment bizarre dans leur comportement, j'ai finit par remarquer qu'ils étaient sorciers, puisqu'il ne semblaient pas se cacher. J'en ai parlé à mes parents, et nous sommes allé les rencontrer pour faire connaissance. Ils ont été intrigué d'apprendre que la magie était aussi dans notre famille. Et ils ont voulu nous présenter à celui pour qui ils travaillaient, nous disant qu'il pourrait nous être d'une grande aide. Mes parents leur ont avoués qu'ils n'étaient pas sorciers. C'était... c'était des mangemorts... Ils les ont attaqués, et j'ai tenté de les défendre, mais ils ont réussit à me bloquer. Ils les ont tués...

La jeune fille laissait maintenant librement couler les larmes sur ses joues, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Harry qui essayait de comprendre la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

-Continue, la poussa-t-il.

-Ils les ont tués, juste sous mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit... Ensuite, ils m'ont emmenée avec eux. Je suis arrivée au château il y a quelques jours seulement, quatre ou cinq, je ne sais plus très bien. J'étais leur jouet... Ils s'amusaient avec moi, tous les mangemorts...

Les Gordon tressaillirent alors que Felcis tournait la tête ailleurs, essayant de ne pas imaginer la scène. Harry, lui, la regardait simplement, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

-Est-ce qu'ils t'ont... touchée? Demanda-t-il, s'attendant au pire.

-Non, souffla-t-elle alors que les autres soufflaient de soulagement. Mais pas Harry qui avait vu le traitement qu'elle subissait à son arrivé. Ils disaient que j'étais sale, parce que mes parents étaient moldus. Ils... Ils...

-N'ajoute rien, c'est inutile, lança Harry. La jeune fille lui fut reconnaissante, alors que Harry lui passait une main sur le visage, une caresse de réconfort, pour l'aider à affronter des démons qui la martyriseraient encore longtemps dans ses rêves, et ça, Harry pouvait en témoigner.

-Tu n'es plus seule maintenant., murmura-t-il. Nous... Ils se retourna pour regarder tout le monde. Nous sommes ta nouvelle famille, lâcha-t-il plus fort alors que les Gordon acquiesçaient. Et c'est pareil pour toi Felcis, ajouta-t-il après avoir prit Keira dans ses bras dans une étreinte rassurante et fraternelle. Celui-ci lui fit un vague merci des lèvres avant de replonger dans son silence.

Il se releva, et se dirigea vers les Gordon.

-Je vais rentrer chez mon oncle, au passage, je récupèrerais des choses pour votre confort. Je repasserais demain matin avec une réserve de nourriture. Surtout ne laissez pas Felcis et Keira se refermer sur eux-même comme Felcis est en train de faire. Forcez les à se bouger, à retrouver goût à la vie.

-Compte sur nous Harry, lança Lydiana Gordon. Va te reposer. Les soins que nous t'avons procurés ne t'ont pas redonné la santé pour autant. Repose-toi et n'utilise pas ton épaule s'il te plaît.

-D'accord Madame, je serais prudent. A demain, dit-il en montant les escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée suivit rapidement par Maël.

-Maël, tu connais le sortilège de repousse-moldu?

Le concerné nia connaître ce sort.

-Repello Moldum. Tu vises une porte, un chemin, etc... Essais sur cette porte. Dit-il en désignant la porte principale du bâtiment qui était verrouillée.

-Repello Moldum, dit Maël. Un sortilège blanc fonça sur la porte, qui brilla un instant avant de reprendre sa couleur initiale. Encore un sortilège que tu ne peux pas... Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase alors que Harry acquiesçait lentement.

-Parfait, lança le survivant. Il faudrait que tu fasses la même chose sur les autres entrées possible, et également la ruelle sur le côté.

-D'accord Harry, ce sera fait. J'ajouterais quelques protections de mon savoir personnel, ajouta-t-il.

-Très bien. Rien de méchant, il faut que je puisse entrer, déclara l'élu en riant. A demain Silk!

-C'est Silky! Salut Snow, à demain!

Harry sortit du bâtiment pendant que Maël commençait à le protéger. Après être arrivé à la hauteur du parc, qui se trouvait sur la route du retour, il y pénétra. Ayant prit soin d'enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité avant de partir de l'usine, il transplana...

Il se matérialisa devant des boutiques sur une rue marchande moldu. Devant lui, se trouvait un magasin de literie. Harry avança vers l'entrée, qui était bloqué d'une grille verrouillée d'un cadenas.

-Alohomora, dit-il. Le cadenas s'ouvrit sans bruit, puis Harry souleva la grille, avant de réitérer la même incantation sur la porte de verre. Il entra dans le bâtiment, puis se dirigea vers le comptoir, derrière lequel se trouvait une borne électrique. Harry regarda un instant dans le noir, puis parvint à lire différentes étiquettes: « Secteur un, Secteur deux, Secteur trois, Secteur quatre, Secteur cinq ». Sous chaque étiquette, il y avait un bouton. Il les bascula tous, puis la moindre petite lumière qui se trouvait dans la pièce s'éteignit. Il s'avança alors vers le premier lit qu'il put trouver, et prononça:

-Gemino!

Rien ne se passa... Gemino était un sortilège pour copier l'objet visé, sans lui attribuer ses attribut magique, s'il en avait. Mais visiblement, copier un objet comme un lit se révélait impossible pour Harry. Il se résigna après trois autres essais, et changea de stratégie.

-Reducto! Le lit diminua légèrement prenant la taille d'un lit simple, et Harry recommença.

-Reducto...Reducto...Reducto...Reducto! Enfin, le lit avait à présent la taille d'une boîte d'allumette.

-Gemino! Lança-t-il Mais toujours rien ne se passait. Harry s'énervait de plus en plus, en réitérant le sortilège qu'il n'était pas capable de faire fonctionner. Enfin, un deuxième lit, ou plutôt, une deuxième boîte d'allumette apparue. Il lui fallut exactement 87 essais pour obtenir 6 lits identiques en face de lui. Il était extrêmement essoufflé après avoir créé ces copies, mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter là. Il en glissa cinq dans ses poches, levant sa baguette vers la sixième.

-Amplificatum! Lança-t-il sur le lit. D'un seul coup, le lit grandit pour faire environ deux mètres. Harry ravit de son exploit, se calma bien vite en voyant que le lit était vraiment bas. A vrai dire, il ne voyait que le matelas. Il le souleva, et aperçut les débris de ce qui semblait être un allumette. Soufflant d'exaspération, il lança.

-Réparo! Amplificatum! Amplificatum! Il le lança, deux, trois, quatre fois avant que le sommier soit en mesure de contenir le matelas.

_-Apparemment certaines matières résistent plus que d'autres à la magie... Intéressant!_ Pensa Harry alors qu'il ajustait le matelas sur le sommier. Complètement essoufflé, il sortit du magasin après avoir tout remis en place, y compris l'électricité. Il marcha un moment pour rentrer dans une autre boutiques. Électroménager, lut-il sur l'enseigne. Il entra de la même façon que précédemment, et entreprit de rétrécir, copier, puis ré-agrandir une douche et un lavabo, pour garantir le confort de ses nouveaux « amis ». Lorsqu'il sortit enfin avec dans les poches 5 lits, une douche et un lavabo, le jour commençait à se pointer.

-_Quoi? Déjà? Mais... Putain il est six heures! J'ai vraiment mit deux heures pour faire ça? Même Maël en y allant à pied aurait été plus vite... Bon tant pis pour eux, ils attendront demain pour profiter de ma bonté, ma générosité, mon ingéniosité, ma gentillesse, ma... ... J'ai besoin de repos_, conclut-il en transplanant dans le parc près de chez lui. Il se mit en route vers son quartier, courant presque pour retrouver son piteux lit qu'il voulait à tout prix retrouver. Il arriva enfin devant chez lui avec un soupir de soulagement.

-_Alohomora,_ pensa-t-il alors que la porte s'ouvrait dans un léger déclic. Il referma derrière lui, monta silencieusement les escaliers, puis s'introduisit discrètement dans sa chambre en dévérouillant toutes les serrures qui se trouvaient sur sa porte. Comme prévu, Dudley ne dormait pas. Harry faillit éclater de rire en voyant qu'il était resté debout toute la nuit à la même place, les dix fioles de polynectar vide à ses pieds. Il avait repris son apparence.

-Impero, lança Harry sur son cousin. Va dans ta chambre, et ferme les verrous de ma porte derrière toi.

Son cousin obéit sagement, puis Harry se changea, avant de se mettre dans son lit.

_-J'ai l'impression que demain sera une très bonne journée._ Pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

La lumière du soleil sur son visage le sortit de ses songes. Il était dix heures passé, lorsque Harry concédait à sortir du lit. Se revêtant rapidement, il croisa Dudley dans le couloir, qui s'écarta aussitôt de son chemin, allant se cacher dans sa chambre. Harry descendit jusqu'à la cuisine dans laquelle pétunia était en train d'astiquer le sol.

-Tante Pétunia, dit Harry, je ne vais pas manger ici ce midi, ni ce soir à vrai dire.

La concernée ne fit pas un mouvement pour au moins montrer qu'elle avait entendu, et Harry remonta dans sa chambre, prit sa besace dans laquelle il glissa toutes ses obtentions de la nuit dernière, puis transplana directement à l'usine désaffectée. Lorsqu'il réapparut, c'est sur les fesses qu'il tomba, et toujours dans sa chambre.

_-Maël a dut mettre un sortilèges anti-transplanage_, _il n'a pas chômé._

Il transplana alors dans un bosquet particulièrement isolé du parc, et cette fois-ci tout se passa sans encombre. Il sortit du bosquet, surprenant un couple de jeunes amoureux qui passaient devant. Ils avaient sûrement dû le prendre pour un drogué.

_-Grand bien leur en fasse!_ Songea Harry avec bonne humeur. A peine fut-il sortit des plantes, qu'il sortit de sous son T-Shirt une écharpe qui était autour de son coup. Il passa son bras dedans pour soulager son épaule encore meurtrie. Il fit un rapide saut à un supermarché du quartier, où il fit les provisions pour toute la semaine. Cela comprenait, fruits, légumes, viandes, boissons, etc... Au passage à la caisse, il remarque qu'il était seul avec la jeune caissière plutôt mignonne.

_-Confondus!_ Pensa-t-il. Il passa calmement devant la jeune fille en lui faisant un grand sourire, qu'elle lui rendit. Il la salua, et sortit du magasin, se dirigeant vers le côté du magasin. Ils se dépêcha de rétrécir tous les aliments afin de les faire rentrer dans un seul sac, qu'il glissa dans sa besace. Après cinq grosses minutes, il arriva devant l'usine désaffectée, puis s'engagea dans la ruelle sur son côté. Il fut accueillit par Maël, qui l'attendait en haut des escaliers.

-Salut Snow! Lança Maël. Bien dormi?

-Plutôt bien, même si mon épaule m'a lancée de temps en temps. Et toi?

-Tout va bien. J'ai passé pas mal de temps cette nuit à protéger le site.

-Je m'en suis douté après avoir été rejeté lorsque j'ai voulu transplaner ici.

-Ah oui, j'ai protégé tout le bâtiment, mais tu peux le faire sur la cour arrière. J'ai aussi ajouté quelques autres sortilège comme le « Cave Inimicum », etc...

-C'est le sortilège pour prévenir l'arrivée d'ennemis celui là non? Demanda Harry.

-Exact. Je l'ai placé à l'entrée de la ruelle. On descend? Lança-t-il à Harry.

Ils prirent donc l'escalier pour rejoindre tout le monde au sous-sol. La plupart d'entre eux étaient encore allongé sur une bonne couche de tissus qui leur servaient de matelas.

-Bonjour tout le monde, lança Harry à la cantonade. Il fut salué de la même façon par le groupe, puis alla directement vers une table sur laquelle du thé était servi.

-J'ai ramené quelques choses pour vous tous, dit-il. Silk, tu pourrais agrandir ce que je sors?

Maël s'approcha et écarquilla les yeux lorsque Harry sortit de son sac, un lit de la taille d'une boîte d'allumette, une table de la taille d'un cahier, un sac plastic remplit de ce qui semblait être de la nourriture, une douche de la taille d'une bouteille, et un lavabo qui tenait dans un point fermer. Il sortit encore quatre autres lits « allumettes » puis jeta son sac au sol. Maël agrandit un lit d'un coup de baguette, puis la table, qui fit la taille d'une voiture. A peine eut-il fait ça que Keira sortit de ses tissus et se jeta sur le seul lit, en même temps que Julia...

-Ne vous battez pas les filles, lança Harry. Il y en a quatre autres.

Maël termina d'agrandir les lits, puis la douche, et enfin le lavabo.

-Il faudra que vous connectiez la douche et le lavabo sur l'arrivée d'eau. Un petit enchantement fera ça à merveille, dit Harry. Pour la nourriture, je n'ai rien prit comme gazinière, et tout ça... Il faudra que l'on se débrouille pour préparer à manger.

-Tu as acheté tout ça ce matin? Demanda Lydiana qui n'en revenait pas.

-Euh... Non j'ai rendu une petite visite aux entrepôts cette nuit...

-Tu les as volé? Cria Richard en se levant d'un bond, prêt à tout aller reporter.

-Techniquement, non. Je n'ai fait que créer des copies des articles que je voulais, et j'ai toujours laissé l'original dans le magasin.

Ça n'était pas vrai pour la nourriture, mais Harry se gardait bien de le leur avouer. Il s'installa sur l'une des chaise que Maël avait fait apparaître la veille, et sortit un petit sachet remplit de fruit rétrécis. Il les agrandit, un par un facilement avec sa baguette en acajou, puis les plaça au centre de la grande table qu'il avait rapporté, dans une corbeille préalablement agrandit. Richard, Lydiana et Harry avaient agrandi et rangé toute la nourriture, utilisant des anciens placards servant autrefois à stocker la paperasse que Keira et Julia avaient nettoyés. Pendant ce temps, Felcis et Maël s'étaient occupés de déplacer leur future salle de bain dans ce qui semblait être une ancienne remise. Ils relièrent les objets à l'eau courante, et installèrent une sorte de chauffe-eau magique auquel Harry ne comprit rien du tout. Le temps d'organiser tout cela, leur du dîner se fit sentir. Lydiana, Julia et Keira se mirent à la cuisine avec l'aide de Harry qui était habitué à cuisiner, Dursley oblige... Felcis, Richard et Maël construisait des cloisons entre chaque lit garantissant un minimum d'intimité, et réparèrent les toilettes qui avaient souffert de dégradation et de vandalisme. Ils mangèrent tous gaiement, appréciant le confort que Harry avait pu leur apporter.

-Hum... Snow, lança Maël la bouche pleine. Dis-moi, c'était quoi le sortilège que tu as fait quand je suis monté à la falaise.

-Ah ça... On en parlera plus tard, si tu veux bien.

Maël acquiesça, comprenant qu'ils allaient en revenir sur le problème de Harry.

-En tout cas chapeau les filles, lança Richard, c'est délicieux!

-On a rien fait, répondit Julia, c'est Snow qui a tout cuisiné.

-Hum... Vraiment?

-Oui, j'avais l'habitude chez mon oncle et ma tante de cuisiner, dit Harry sans plus vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet, ce que Richard comprit rapidement.

L'après-midi passa relativement rapidement, après que Harry et Maël eurent leur petite discussion, le survivant s'intéressa de près aux papiers que Gringotts lui avait donné.

-Alors Snow, c'était quoi ce sortilège, lança Maël alors qu'ils marchaient dans le parc par une chaude après-midi d'été, en retrait par rapport à leurs cinq autres compagnons.

-J'ai fait beaucoup de recherche sur les sorts que je pourrais être en mesure de réussir. Grâce à une discipline proche de l'arithmancie, qui s'appelle _Magia Litteras Occultis_, et qui consiste à déchiffrer de manière scientifique les influences de la magie, j'ai pu calculer la puissance minimum demandé pour un sortilège en particulier. En comparant avec plusieurs sortilèges qu'il m'est possible de lancer, j'ai pu établir une échelle de niveau. Par exemple, les sortilèges de désarmement, de stupéfiction, de mutisme sont des sortilèges de catégorie 1. Absolument tous les sorciers peuvent les utiliser. Le sortilège d'attraction, le bouclier Milano, le sort de confusion, et les métamorphoses basiques sont de catégorie 2. Catégorie 3, on trouve le patronus, le sortilège du poing d'air. Au total, j'ai pu créer 8 catégories, mais il se peut qu'il y en ai plus. Dans la cinquième, celle dans laquelle la majorité des sorciers se trouvent, les trois sortilèges impardonnables. Puis il y a des sortilèges qui changent de catégorie en fonction de l'objet visé, comme le Réparo, l'Amplificatum, le Reducto, etc...

Maël écoutait, bouche bée, le discours que tenait Harry. Une telle étude aurait déjà dû être faite.

-Et toi, dans quel catégorie te trouves-tu?

-Je suis dans la catégorie 3, souffla-t-il alors que Maël s'arrêtait brusquement, regardant Harry avec stupeur.

-C'est impossible! Cria-t-il presque, et Harry eut peur que leurs amis devant ne rappliquent, mais un coup d'œil le rassura du contraire.

-Non... J'ai vérifié plusieurs fois. Certains sortilèges classés dans la catégorie trois me résistent.

-Et le sortilège d'hier?

-C'est l'enchantement du point d'air. Le livre dans lequel je l'ai trouvé le plaçait dans les plus durs à réaliser, mais mes calculs m'indiquaient le contraire. J'ai donc tout recommencer pour arriver au même résultat. J'ai donc tiré la conclusion que la puissance ne suffisait pas pour lancer un sortilège. J'ai poussé le sujet plus en profondeur, et mes recherches m'ont amené à un résultat surprenant. Un sortilège à une base particulière, commune pour tous, qui est la magie. Pour le reste, tout peut faire la différence. La concentration, la puissance, l'intonation, la langue, le geste du poignet, l'artefact avec lequel on lance le sort, les sentiments que l'on éprouve pendant l'incantation...

-Tu en es sûr Harry? Demanda Maël qui semblait bouleversé.

-Absolument. D'après ce que j'ai compris, un avada kedavra aurait le pouvoir de guérir...

-Quoi? Cria Maël, ce qui cette fois-ci, fit retourner tout le groupe.

-Je ne tenterais pas l'expérience, mais tout porte à croire dans mes conclusions que c'est possible.

-Snow, si ce que tu dis est vrai, ça changerait toute la donne! La magie noire serait alors pas plus dangereuse que la blanche.

-Ce ne sont que des idioties, cette histoire de magie blanche ou noire. Il n'y a que la Magie, la magie originelle. Elle n'est pas perdue, loin de là, je dirais plus qu'elle est méprisée. Pourquoi? Parce que l'homme est fainéant. Si un sorcier ordinaire de l'époque des fondateurs de Poudlard venait à apparaître à notre époque, il ne lui faudrait pas plus de cinq minutes pour venir à bout du seigneur des Ténèbres, même s'il est moins puissant que lui. Sa connaissance de la magie lui suffirait amplement. Je suis prêt à parier qu'à l'époque, un protego aurait pu être utilisé comme un sortilège offensif...

Maël le regardait avec effarement alors que Harry reprenait la route pour rejoindre le groupe qui les devançait de peu.

-Snow, appela Maël en rattrapant le jeune brun. Quels sorts se trouve dans la catégorie huit?

-Je n'en ai trouvé qu'un seul. On l'appelle « la barrière ». Il s'agirait d'un bouclier à caractère offensif. Une fois invoqué, il puiserait dans la magie des sortilèges qu'il absorbe, pour renvoyer un sortilège dont l'équivalent serait un stupefix invisible et informulé. Mais personne ne le sait vraiment. Il n'y a que de vieilles descriptions de ce sortilège qui n'a plus été vu depuis des centaines d'années. Ensuite on passe dans la catégorie sept, avec des sortilèges du type Feudeymon...

Maël acquiesça et ils finirent par rejoindre le groupe avant de repartir vers leur refuge. Un fois là-bas, Ils s'installèrent autour de la table, et Harry éplucha ses dossiers venant de Gringotts. Il grogna plusieurs fois pendant les quatre heures qui suivirent, mais quand on lui demandait la cause de son mécontentement, il ignorait simplement la question.

_-Saleté de ministère, bouses de Dragon, bandes de niffleurs de mes deux! 2 Millions... 2 MILLIONS de gallions! Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu garder ça pour lui, et ne rien me dire. Alors comme ça j'aurais également fait dons de trois de mes terrains au ministère... Quel générosité! Il vont me le payer, très, mais alors très très cher!_

-Monsieur Gordon, Lança Harry brusquement.

-Appelle moi Richard, Harry.

-Vous étiez avocat aux États-Unis, n'est-ce pas? Que comptez-vous faire maintenant que vous êtes ici?

-Et bien je comptais essayer de me faire une petite place comme avocat ici, pourquoi cela?

-J'ai votre ticket d'entrée dans le top dix des avocats dans le monde entier. Ça vous dit de faire plonger un ministre, un directeur de département et quelques autres personnes haut placées au ministère?

-Quoi? S'écria Richard se levant sans s'en rendre compte.

-Tenez, jetez un œil la dessus, dit-il en tendant le dossier. Sachez que je n'ai jamais reçu une seule de ces notifications, et que donc je n'ai jamais pu donner mon accord.

Pendant le reste de la journée, jusqu'au soir, Richard Gordon, avocat réputé dans son pays, fixa de ses yeux écarquillés un dossier face à lui. Harry, lui, travaillait avec Maël sur un sujet de _Magia Litteras Occultis_, concernant étroitement la magie qui conférait à Harry une protection contre Voldemort grâce au sacrifice de sa mère. Ils prenaient soin de faire ça à l'écart des autres habitant du refuges, qui trouvèrent ça louche mais ne posèrent pas de question. Vers minuit, après avoir mangé avec eux, Harry sortit et transplana directement dans sa chambre.

Il se changea rapidement, se jeta dans son lit, puis s'endormit, encore énervé, et surtout, frustré d'avoir été utilisé de la sorte sans rien pouvoir faire. Il ne pensa pas à se calmer avant de dormir, à lire une histoire quelconque pour lui sortir ces idées de la tête. Il ne s'attendait donc pas au cauchemar qui allait le frapper de plein fouet...

**********FIN**********

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu!

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!

Encore merci de votre soutien

A bientôt mes fidèles!

Tidushermione

PS: le prochain chapitre sera très bientôt, d'ici trois ou quatre jours, et même avant si le 75eme Review montre le bout de son nez!:)


	6. Shinjy Ikari

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous mes amis!

Je tiens à m'excuser pour se retard injustifié et je l'espère pardonnable. Pour cela je vous ai préparé un long chapitre!=D

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

A très bientôt

Tidushermione

_**Shinjy Ikari**_

Harry se réveillait, un mal de crâne saisissant au niveau de sa cicatrice. Devant lui, une longue route se dirigeait vers une petite demeure pas plus grande que la cabane de Hagrid.

_-Qu'est-ce que par Merlin je fais ici? Et où suis-je? Ca sent vraiment mauvais tout ça... Je devrais peut-être transplaner au refuge? Non... si je suis ici, alors il y a une bonne raison à cela. Je dois continuer..._

Poursuivant son ascension vers la petite demeure, la seule trace de civilisation dans les parages, il grimpa la colline qui le séparait de l'habitation. Aucune trace de vie, pas même un insecte, rien ne semblait perturber le calme de ce lieu. Il arriva devant la porte en bois taillée grossièrement, et sans même se méfier, il poussa la porte, sachant, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, qu'elle était d'ores et déjà ouverte. A l'intérieur, une seule table, très grande, remplissait l'entier espace de la pièce. Elle pouvait contenir une vingtaine de personne. Aucune trace de cuisine, de chambre, ou même de salle d'eau. Ce lieu servait à recevoir un groupe. Encore une fois, Harry en était sûr et certain, toujours sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Se dirigeant vers la seule fenêtre du bâtiment, il tira la chaise recouverte d'une confortable couche de velours, et s'assit, attendant un quelconque événement. Cela ne tarda pas, quelques secondes à peine après qu'il se soit installé et qu'il ait sortit un journal de sa poche, le dépliant pour le lire, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement léger. Harry leva la tête, salua les trois arrivants d'un signe de la main plutôt sectaire, puis, sans dire un mot, retourna à sa lecture. Petit à petit, la pièce se remplit, jusqu'à ce que tous les sièges soient pris. Lorsque ce fut fait, Harry se leva, appelant de ce geste le silence, qui se fit instantanément.

-Mes très chers confrères, lança-t-il à l'assemblée, entièrement constituée de personne dont le visage lui était caché. Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour parler d'un soucis qu'il nous faudra vite éradiquer. Pendant toute l'année dernière, le retour du maître des ténèbres a put être caché grâce à nos soins. Cependant, ce n'est plus le cas depuis un mois maintenant. Depuis le fiasco au le ministère, la nouvelle s'est répandue très rapidement. Mais là n'est pas le plus embêtant de l'histoire. D'après nos sources, Harry Potter serait en rébellion.

Il y eut quelques exclamations, de stupeur principalement, puis le silence revint.

-Les doutes ne sont pas confirmés, mais il semblerait que le garçon ait découvert qu'il était victime d'une malédiction, et serait en train de chercher un moyen de se libérer. Nous ne devons pas laisser cela arriver. Numéro huit? Lança-t-il en donnant la parole à un de ses confrères.

-Mes nombreuses observations du garçon ont pu me mettre sur cette piste. Depuis l'épisode du ministère, il semble s'éloigner de ses amis, ainsi que de ses protecteurs.

-C'est sûrement dû au fait qu'il ait perdu Black, interrompit une voix, vivement approuvée par un flot de murmures.

-Ça aurait pu, affirma le "numéro huit", mais je pense qu'il se remet en question en ce moment. J'ai pu découvrir un peu plus en fouinant un peu le sujet de ses nombreuses recherches à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et absolument toutes concernent la magie originelle...

A nouveau, une vague de marmonnement envahie la salle, stoppée rapidement par la main levée de Harry.

-Il est donc, vous en conviendrez, primordiale de faire une surveillance accrue autour de la personne de Harry Potter. Évidemment, nous ne sommes pas sans ressources. Cette année, j'ai, par le biais d'une combine ministérielle, réussit à infiltrer Poudlard de trois nouveau agents. Pour limiter les risques, seul numéro huit et moi serons au courant de leur identité. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre, et espérer qu'il ne trouve rien pendant les vacances, étant donné que Dumbledore le surveille étroitement. En attendant, continuez à agir dans l'ombre. Il est dans notre intérêt que le seigneur des Ténèbres ne découvre pas notre existence, ou du moins pas encore. La prochaine réunion se déroulera la veille de la rentrée. Vous serez avertit par la méthode habituelle. Vous pouvez y aller.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se sentant désagréablement humide. Ce rêve des plus étranges lui avait procuré des sués mémorables. Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement, puis sans se soucier du bruit qu'il pourrait provoquer, transplana directement au refuge. D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit la porte de derrière, puis pénétra dans l'antre des rescapés. Il descendit au sous-sol silencieusement, craintif de réveiller qui que se soit. Il se dirigea vers les lits, tous séparés désormais d'un paravent. Il se dirigea vers celui du milieu dans lequel il entendait du bruit, espérant que ce serait Maël. Il passa discrètement devant les autres lits, puis entra dans le compartiment. Il s'approcha, reconnaissant la chevelure du blond qui lui tournait le dos. Alors qu'il allait le secouer pour le réveiller, il constata que la robe au pied du lit semblait petite. En y regardant de plus près, Harry ne se souvenait pas que Maël ait possédé des courbes aussi belles, à en juger le fin drap qui les recouvrait.

-Snow? Je peux t'aider? Demanda une voix ensommeillé dans son dos. Harry sursauta et se retourna vivement, manquant de se rompre le coup sur la manoeuvre, puis fit face à un blond les yeux à moitié fermés.

-Silk, je dois te parler, lança le survivant d'un ton sérieux. Maël comprit instantanément le message en se dirigeant vers la table qui était plutôt bien éloignée des lits. D'un coup de baguette, sa robe de chambre avait disparut pour une robe vert pomme, et il sortit deux tasse, entreprenant de préparer du café.

-Harry? Lança une voix derrière lui, le faisant à nouveau sursauter. Il y a un problème? Lança Julia en se redressant, quelle heure est-il?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rien d'important, répondit Harry en s'approchant du lit. Il n'est pas encore quatre heures du matin, tu dois te recoucher, ajouta-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de la jolie blonde.

Elle suivit les conseils d'Harry, alors que celui-ci rejoignait Maël à la table.

-Que se passe-t-il Snow? Dit Maël de but en blanc.

-J'ai fait un rêve des plus intrigants, et je voulais ton avis sur la signification.

Harry raconta dans les détails le rêves qu'il avait fait, et lorsqu'il eut terminé, il contempla sa tasse de café, plongé dans ses propres pensées.

-Bon... Je crois qu'on peut affirmer sans trop se tromper que ce sont ces hommes les responsables de ton blocage, n'est-ce pas? Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête en portant à ses lèvres la tasse brulante. C'est étrange en effet, cette organisation ne ressemble à aucune autre...

-Oui... souffla Harry en se massant négligemment l'épaule. Ils sont pour le Lord noir, mais ne veulent pas le revendiquer. Pourtant ils agissent vraisemblablement en sa faveur. Certains sont des membres du ministère également. Et ils ont visiblement réussit à amener de nouvelles personnes au château pour m'espionner, sachant qu'ils en ont au moins déjà une, ce "numéro huit". Il y en a trois nouveaux. Ça pourrait être de nouveaux professeurs, ou de nouveaux élèves...

-Ou les deux, compléta Maël, Harry confirmant doucement. Tu dois être très prudent Snow. Ils pourraient tenter quelque chose s'ils découvraient que tu en sais autant sur la magie originelle.

-On verra bien. Au moins grâce à ce rêve, je sais que je suis surveillé par quelqu'un, et c'est déjà ça de gagner. Je serais prudent et observerais les différents nouveaux... souffla-t-il en se massant distraitement l'épaule.

Une fois qu'ils finirent de parler du rêve de Harry, Maël s'excusa auprès du brun pour aller se recoucher malgrés le café qu'il venait de boire, alors que Harry sortait de sa besace les avancement sur ses recherches, qui visiblement étaient plus pressantes que prévu.

Le soleil filtrait déjà à travers les lucarnes du sous-sol, lorsque Richard et Lydiana Gordon se levèrent. Ils furent surpris de trouver Harry sur la table, et le saluèrent chaleureusement. Felcis et Keira suivirent quelques minutes plus tard, et enfin, Julia et Maël se levèrent pour rejoindre tout le monde.

Tous devant le petit déjeuner parlèrent gaiement, la bonne humeur se transmettant en Harry qui finit par oublier son rêve quelques instants.

-Au faite Harry, souffla Julia, qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire cette nuit?

-Je devais parler à Maël d'une chose. Rien de bien méchant rassure-toi, ajouta-il en passant sa main sur son épaule.

-Snow, ton épaule te fait souffrir? Lança Maël qui avait vu Harry faire ce geste plusieurs fois.

-Hum... Oui un petit peu plus qu'hier, mais rien d'alarmant.

-Laisse-moi voir ça Harry, lança Julia. Va t'asseoir sur mon lit. Enlève ton T-shirt, lui dit-elle. Harry obéit docilement, se disant qu'un petit soin à l'épaule ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Il ôta son vêtement, et Julia entra dans le compartiment, rougissant légèrement de voir Harry torse nue devant elle. Elle défit le bandage avec précaution, et son visage blanchit en voyant la plaie, alertant Harry qui baissa les yeux. Il les écarquilla en grand alors que Julia sortait précipitamment de la chambre. Tout autour de la blessure causée par Voldemort, la peau était noircie, et les veines ressortaient incroyablement dans une horrible teinte violacée.

-Euh... Maman? J'ai besoin de ton aide, lui dit-elle avec une voix inquiète, si bien que toutes les personnes présentes se précipitèrent vers Harry pour voir s'il allait bien. Lorsqu'il virent son bras, leurs expressions étaient partagés entre le dégoût, la douleur, la compassion et la peur...

-Hey, c'est bon les gars je suis vivant! S'écria presque le concerné. Pas de panique.

-Harry, tu as vu ton épaule au moins? Lui lança Keira qui blanchissait à vue d'oeil en contemplant la blessure.

-Evidemment, et toi aussi visiblement, même un peu trop on dirait, tu devrais sortir, lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

L'infection s'était répandu dans son épaule, et Lydiana et Julia mirent plusieurs minutes a venir à bout de linfection en nettoyant la plaie par la magie, pour le plus grande souffrance de Harry. C'est ainsi que se déroulèrent les deux semaines restantes avant que Harry ne parte pour le Terrier. Entre les soins pour sa blessure qui ne voulait pas se soigner correctement, les recherches sur la _Magia Litteras Occultis_, et celles sur ses différents comptes qu'il possédait à Gringotts, les semaines s'écoulèrent vite.

-Snow, lança Maël alors que Harry était plongé dans des calculs sur un sortilège quelconque, je me demandais... Tu-sais-qui s'est forcément rendu compte que nous n'étions pas les mangemorts lorsqu'il a découvert les corps.

-Oui, je pense qu'il me soupçonne d'être dans le coup. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait cru à mon histoire comme quoi juste en appatant les serpents je les ai éloignés de Julia et Lyd. Par contre, Il doit encore croire que tu es mort. Pour l'instant nos plans ne changent pas. On va agir dans notre coin. J'ai découvert dans mes dossiers de la banque que ma famille possède d'autres maisons ainsi que celle de Sirius. On va pouvoir les utiliser, dans un premier temps, pour partir d'ici. J'en ai trouvé une qui peut être pas mal pour se réfugier. Elle est au Nord de l'Ecosse, à quelques kilomètres de Helmsdale. D'après les informations, elle est très isolé, donc c'est un avantage non négligeable. On ira jeter un oeil tous les deux avant que je parte d'ici. On devra passer par Gringotts pour récupérer les clefs du domicile.

Dans trois jours, Harry irait chez les Weasley, où il resterait bloqué pendant la journée. Ils décidèrent de se rendre à Port Gower, le village où se trouvait la maison, le lendemain matin.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, Harry ne dormait plus chez les Dursley. Il rentrait comme toujours à sa maison vers 19 heures, puis transplanait directement derrière le refuge. Sa maîtrise de cet art de déplacement s'était nettement améliorée, il arrivait encore très rarement qu'il se loupe. Deux fois seulement en deux semaines, où une fois son pied droit était resté solidement accroché au sol de sa chambre, puis une seconde fois s'était une partie de ses cheveux qui étaient restés en suspens dans les airs.

La route vers Privet Drive se passait bien mieux maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'y resterait que quelques secondes. A peine le temps d'entrer, monter les escaliers, puis de disparaître dans un craquement sonore. Ce soir là, c'est ce qu'il fit encore une fois, toujours sans encombres. La nuit fut calme et courte, puisque Harry avait poursuivit ses recherches sur son problème jusque tard dans la soirée. Depuis la découverte de sa malédiction, il était au point mort. Plus rien n'avançait, et seul sa classification des sortilèges l'aidait à avancer dans son apprentissage. Depuis que le survivant dormait ici, Maël avait prit l'habitude de dormir avec sa jumelle, alors que lui dormait avec Keira, qu'il considérait déjà comme sa grande soeur, et visiblement c'était réciproque. A cinq heures du matin, sa montre se mit à chauffer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Il sortit du lit, puis, après avoir réajusté la couverture sur les épaules de Keira, il fila prendre une douche pour bien se réveiller, puis partit dans la pièce à l'étage. Rapidement, il s'installa en tailleur sur une pile de tapis dans un coin de l'entrepôt. Depuis plusieurs semaines, et même avant de quitter Poudlard, Harry s'initiait à la méditation. Une méditation qui lui était propre, et qu'il avait mis en place avec toutes les notes qu'il avait pu trouver sur le sujet. Pour le moment, cette méthode ne servait qu'à attraper en quelques minutes un mal de tête digne des plus grands, et rien ne garantissait à Harry qu'il y aurait une amélioration. Pourtant, il s'acharnait à suivre respectueusement les étapes qu'il avait instauré...

-_Etape une, je dois placer mes mains jointes sur ma clef, puis fermer les yeux. Jusque là c'est pas trop dur. Etape numéro deux, diriger son esprit vers sa magie._

_..._

Harry repensa aux leçons d'occlumentie ratées du professeur Rogue, puis regroupa tous les éléments qu'il lui avait donné.

-_ Videz votre esprit... Très explicite égalment n'est-ce pas? J'ai tout compris... Penser à rien... Je ne m'appelle pas Vincent Crabbe par Merlin! Peut-être que si je m'imagine être lui... Non, il ne faut pas abuser... Peut-être que si j'imagine le coeur de ma magie, je parviendrais à le ressentir..._

Le garçon enchaîna sur ses conclusions, et imagina de quoi pouvait bien avoir l'air sa clef. Jusque là, il essayait de distinguer la magie circulant dans son corps, sans résultat. Depuis qu'il avait prit connaissance de la clef, sa conception de la méthode avait encore évoluée. Il imaginait une sorte de coeur luminessant, qui diffusait une energie forte, par de petits vaisseaux se perdant dans son corps. Après de nombreux essais, il était parvenu à visualiser sa création. Ce préparant à l'étape numéro trois, il perdit sa concentration et tout disparut. Il recommença, encore, encore et encore... Enfin face l'image de son coeur magique, il se concentra pour la garder bien à l'esprit, et petit à petit, il constata un changement qui s'opérait. Son coeur se compacta en une sphère entièrement composée de lumière, qui semblait entouré d'une sorte de voile qui était comme agité par un souffle et qui ternissait considérablement le rayonnement émit par la sphère. Harry était étonné du changement, mais décida d'ignorer et de passer à l'étape numéro trois du programme.

_- Je dois établir un lien entre mon esprit et ma magie... C'est surement déjà fait puisque j'arrive à me le représenter. Donc maintenant, je dois apprendre à modeler la magie, la faire circuler en moi..._

Lentement, des volutes de lumière, très fines, semblaient s'échapper de la sphère. Harry continua, en multipliant sa volonté et sa concentration, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire bouger plus qu'une fine couche de sa «clef». Dès lors, il s'entrainait à faire circuler les volutes de lumière dans l'espace, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus gracieusement. En plein milieu de l'exercice, il fut tiré de sa méditation par Maël qui le secouait, juste en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que... Harry avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un rêve plutôt étrange. Il était couvert de sueur et transpirait à grosses gouttes.

-Je t'ai vu ici alors que j'allais chercher du pain pour le petit déjeuner. Je me suis dit que s'était un entrainement habituel pour toi, mais j'ai vu ta crispation ainsi que tes tremblements, et j'ai préféré te réveiller...

-Oui... Merci Maël...

Harry était perdu, comme si son monde s'était transformé l'espace d'un instant. Il ne ressentait plus les choses de la même façon. Mais bien vite, ce sentiment oppressant laissa place à la quiétude des lieux, qui lui remit les idées en place. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à sa montre avant de se lever vivement, se dirigeant à grand pas vers le sous-sol.

-_Déjà neuf heure passé! Gringotts! Ca ne peut pas faire quatre heures que je suis là? Si? Remarque, c'est plutôt bon signe. Ca signifie que j'avance enfin..._Songea Harry avait plaisir

Il avait rendez-vous à Gringotts à 9h30 pour récupérer les clefs de son domicile et quelques autres papiers.

-Dépêche-toi Silk! J'ai rendez-vous dans vingt minutes à la banque, on part dans dix minutes!

-Ok Snow, répliqua Maël collant aux basques du survivant. Et c'est Silky!

Harry l'ignora superbement, un sourire au lèvres, et s'approcha de la table autour de laquele étaient installés tout le petit groupe de rescapés, sauf Keira qui était une dormeuse affirmée.

-Salut Harry, lança le groupe dans un bel ensemble.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Bien dormi?

Ils acquiescèrent pendant qu'il se dirigeait rapidement vers la salle de bain improvisée. Il sortit cinq minutes plus tard frais et dispo, habillé d'une longue cape sombre, avec un large capuche.

-Prêt Silk? Lança-t-il en jetant un discret coup d'oeil à Julia qui était en train de faire la vaisselle à l'aide de sa baguette. Au réveil, elle avait l'habitude de sortir de son lit tout juste vêtue d'un petit short et d'un débardeur, moulant ses formes pour la plus grande gêne, et le plus grand plaisir de Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler. En toute discrétion bien sûr.

-Harry, tu devrais manger quelque chose, tu es un peu pâle ce matin, déclara Lydiana en indiquant la table d'un geste sur laquelle du pain et diverses choses étaient disposés.

-Merci, mais ça ne sera pas long, je mangerais en rentrant. Je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant.

Il fit un signe à Maël qui était réapparut sortant de son compartiment qu'il partageait avec sa jumelle, vêtu d'une longue robe bleu nuit.

-Bien, allons-y! A tout à l'heure tout le monde, dit Maël en donnant une grande tape dans le dos de Harry qui faillit s'étaler sur le sol.

Il reçut un regard noir du jeune homme qui prit les devant en sortant par les escaliers de la pièce. Une fois en dehors du bâtiments, Harry ajusta sa capuche sur sa tête, de façon à se qu'on ne puisse pas le reconnaître. Il transplana après avoir vu Maël disparaître. Deux pops sonores plus tard, ils apparurent sur le chemin de traverse, qui était désespérément vide. Ils parcoururent silencieusement les premiers mètres, juqu'à ce que la voix de Maël lui parvienne aux oreilles.

-Elle est trop grande pour toi Snow.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Demanda Harry sachant pertinemment ce qu'il voulait dire.

-_J'étais sûr de m'être fait discret pourtant. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il insinu, je ne la «désire» pas... Non, je la trouve juste... Mignonne? Oui c'est ça, mignonne._

_-_Julia, j'ai vu les regards que tu lui lances, et je te le dit, elle est trop grande pour toi. Et puis c'est ma jumelle...

-Tu te trompes, répliqua froidement Harry, faisant sourire Maël. Ne t'imagine pas des choses comme ça, tu n'es pas dans ma tête! Et puis tu es mal placé pour parler, vu ton comportement envers Keira.

-C'est différent, elle n'est pas ta soeur, et...

-C'est tout comme, coupa Harry stoppant sa marche pour plonger son regard pénétrant dans celui de Maël. Même si je ne la connais que depuis peu, je suis peut-être plus attachée à elle qu'à n'importe qui, donc garde tes reflexions pour toi!

_-Tu parles d'une excuse! _Pensa furieusement Harry_. Elle n'a que trois ans de plus que moi. Et puis de toute façon je m'en fiche, elle ne m'interesse pas! Ou presque pas..._

Un frisson parcourut Maël. Dans les yeux de Harry, il pouvait voir la même lueur dangereuse qu'il avait vu lors de la libération de sa famille, assurant par là la véracité de ses sentiments et de ses dires, même s'il le savait déjà. Les liens qu'il avait tissé avec Keira étaient sans aucun doute très fort, et surtout sincères et réciproques. On croirait vraiment voir deux membres de la même famille, se protégeant mutuellement.

Harry se retourna, et poursuivit sa route sans un mot de plus, Maël à ses côtés. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la banque des sorciers. Ils purent enfin retirer leur capuche et découvrir leur visage. Se présentant au guichet d'accueil, il attendirent encore deux minutes jusqu'à ce que le conseiller de Harry, Monsieur Griffits, se joigne à eux.

-Bonjour monsieur Potter, lança-t-il à Harry en faisant un geste de salut. Il réitéra le geste vers Maël. Monsieur!

-Bonjour Monsieur Griffits.

-Alors je vais vous emmener à votre propriété par portoloin. Je vous expliquerais le necessaire sur place, dit-il en tendant un parchemin vierge devant lui. Harry et Maël le saisirent, et lorsque le conseiller eut prononcé le mot d'activation, ils disparurent, comme aspirés par le parchemin.

-Domaine Shinji Ikari, Port Gower.

Après la désagréable sensation de tractation qu'il ressentit au nombril, Harry s'étala élégamment sur le sol, alors que Maël et le vieux sorcier se réceptionnaient en douceur. Le vieil homme eut un sourire amusé alors que le blond se retenait tant bien que mal d'éclater de rire.

-Ecrase Silk! Grogna Harry en se redressant, époussetant sa robe d'un coup de baguette.

Parvenant à reprendre son calme, Maël suivit Harry et Griffits qui se dirigeait vers une grande maison qui paraissait passablement délabrée après que le conseiller ait ouvert d'un coup de baguette une imposante grille noire hérissés de piques d'au moins trois mètre de haut. Au milieu de celle-ci, un petit blason fortement abîmé par le temps ornait la grille.

-Cela fait plusieurs décennies que cette maison n'a pas été habitée. Son état laisse à désirer, mais les services d'une société de nettoyage vous réparerez ça facilement et rapidement. Je connais une bonne agence si vous le souhaitez. Comme vous le voyez, poursuivit-il, le domaine s'étend sur une très grande partie, plusieurs hectars. Un bois entour toute la propriété. La mer est à une dizaine de minutes à pieds vers l'Est. Le seul accès moldu est cette route qui serpente dans la forêt au Nord. Il faut plusieurs minutes pour sortir du bois, si l'on ne s'y perd pas. Il est très dense. Pour ouvrir la grille, il suffit de prononcer ou de penser au mot de passe en faisant un moulinet de votre baguette vers le blason en son centre. Le mot de passe est «Shinjy Kolo Ikari». Pour la refermer c'est exactement le même procédé.

Ils s'avancèrent, une fois la grille franchie et refermée par Griffits, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. C'était une très grande porte en bois, pouvant facilement laisser entrer Hagrid. Plusieurs serrures assuraient une bonne protection contre les intrus. Après quelques tours de clef, ils pénétrèrent dans un grand hall, qui s'éclaira subitement de torches poussièreuses accrochées aux murs, sur lesquels de gigantesques toiles d'araignées s'amassaient. Maël eut un mouvement de recule en les voyant.

-_Génial, j'hérite d'un deuxième Ron Weasley! Trouillard!_

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas Silk, elles sont poussièreuses. Les araignées entretiennent leur toile normalement. Donc il n'y en a plus. En tout cas pas sur celles-ci, lança Harry avec un sourire narquois.

-C'est Silky, murmura Maël en regardant autour de lui pour vérifier, tout de même rassuré par les propos de Harry.

Ce dernier reprit sa contemplation du hall, qui était d'une taille respectable. Au sol, une mosaïque représentant un blason qu'Harry ne parvenait pas à découvrir sous la poussière était posée. Les murs à sa droite étaient couverts en certains endroits de deux magnifiques tentures pourpres, bien que sales, cachant la pierre blanche de la vue des visiteurs. Sur sa droite, Harry distinguait une petite porte sombre semblant être en fer. A trois mètres sur la gauche de cette porte, une entrée à double battants figurait entre deux tentures pourpres. Juste en face de cette porte, se trouvait une autre porte, simple cette fois-ci. Harry lui, faisait face à un large et bel escalier qui accédait à l'unique étage de la demeure. De chaque coté de cette escalier, se trouvait une petite porte.

Griffits les emmena vers la double porte à droite, et ils pénétrèrent dans un salon avec une immense cheminée dans laquelle un feu ronflait déjà. Les torches s'allumèrent à leur entré, révélant une grande pièce qui comportait en faite le salon et la salle à manger. L'ameublement était plutôt agréable, mais en mauvais état. Ils continuèrent la visite en ecoutant les explications données par le conseiller. Ils prirent une porte au fond de la salle, qui devait selon Harry donnait derrière l'escalier de l'entrée. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande cuisine, très poussièreuse, et aux ustensiles inutilisables. Sortant de la cuisine par la seule autre porte qui s'y trouvait, ils regagnèrent le grand hall par le côté droit de l'escalier. La pièce en face du salon était en faite un magnifique bibliothèque faisant office de bureau. Les murs de la pièce étaient couvert d'armoires où aucun livre ne se trouvait. Au centre de la salle, un immense bureau en bois finement taillé sous sa couche de poussière reposait sur un épais tapis sombre. Sa couleur n'était pas visible.

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun objet dans la maison? Demanda Harry, qui avait constaté qu'il n'y avait ni livre, ni objet, ni tableau dans la demeure.

-Toutes vos pocessions sont en sécurité dans un coffre à Gringotts, Monsieur Potter. C'est un réflexe de prélever les effets personnels lorsqu'une maison n'est plus habitée.

Harry acquiesça en suivant le conseiller, suivit de Maël, vers le hall une nouvelle fois.

-Pour le reste du manoir, la porte à gauche de l'escalier mènent à deux chambres et une salle d'eau, lança Griffits en se rapprochant de la porte d'entrée. A l'étage se trouvent six chambres et deux salles de bain complètes. Les meubles y sont déjà. Vous pouvez aisément faire restaurer l'endroit, comme je vous l'ai dit, en faisant appelle à une société de nettoyage magique.

-Non merci, nous allons nous débrouiller, je souhaiterais que l'information de cette propriété reste un secret absolu pour tout le monde, répondit Harry.

-Bien entendu, Monsieur Potter. Vous avez d'autres questions ou pouvons nous rentrer?

-Vous pouvez y aller, on va commencer à travailler ici tout de suite. Juste pour savoir, qu'est-ce que c'est Shinji Ikari?

-Plutôt qui est-ce? C'était le propriétaire du manoir, celui qui l'a fait bâtir. Un de vos ancêtres, bien évidemment. Un mage réputé pour être noir à son époque il y a environ cinq siècles. On dit que la maison est hantée. Personne depuis lui même n'y a demeuré.

-_Un mage noir? Dans ma famille? Moi qui la croyait meilleure que les autres, me voilà bien trompé. Quel idiot..._

-Hum... D'accord. Savez-vous s'il y a des protections actives sur la propriété?

-Oui, il y a un maléfice d'anti-transplanage sur les grilles du parc.

-«Sur» les grilles? demanda Harry en accentuant le premier mot.

-Oui, il est impossible de transplaner dans la maison lorsque vous venez de l'extérieur, mais dans l'enceinte du domaine c'est tout à fait possible.

-Parfait, bien je crois que ce sera tout pour le moment. Je vous recontacterais en cas de nécessecité, lança Harry en serrant la main du conseiller Griffits, qui lui tendit les clefs de la maison. Oh une dernière chose Monsieur Griffits? Pourriez-vous envoyer les effets personnels se trouvant dans mes coffres ici-même? C'est à dire objets, livres, meuble, etc...

-Bien entendu Monsieur Potter, je vous ferais parvenir tout cela par portoloin. Convenons juste d'une heure précise et tout ira bien.

-Hum... Disons... quinze heures aujourd'hui?

-Très bien ce sera fait Monsieur, finit Griffits en saluant d'une révérence le jeune sorcier.

Une fois raccompagné par Maël et Harry jusqu'à une haute grille qui délimité l'orée de la forêt, le conseiller disparut dans un craquement sonore.

-Bien Silk, je te propose de sécuriser avant tout le domaine, d'abord au niveau des grilles. Je pense qu'on pourrait s'occuper du bois lorsque nous aurons le temps.

-Très bien, tu devrais peut être te charger de la maison vu le boulot que ça demande, pendant que je m'occupe du parc, répondit Maël. Au fait, moi c'est Silky!

Harry sourit et se détourna avant de se stopper cinq mètres plus loin.

-Snow? C'est ton travail d'elfe qui te bloque? Lança Maël pour plaisanter.

-Justement, c'est un travail d'elfe non? Alors qui de mieux placé qu'un elfe pour s'y atteler? Kreatture! Lança Harry.

Maël vit apparaître devant le survivant lelfe miteux qui ne semblait pas avoir toute sa tête et qu'il avait déjà vu trois semaines auparavant.

-Bonjour Maître Harry Potter, Monsieur. Kreatture croyait que vous l'aviez oublié.

-Toutes mes excuses Kreatture. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps j'ai été pas mal occupé avec des affaires particulièrement sérieuses. Mais j'ai quelques choses à te confier. Des missions. Tout d'abord, je veux que tu restes au square Grimmaurd tant que l'ordre y sera basé. Tu espionneras pour moi jusqu'à ce que je te dise d'arrêter. La nuit arrivée, tu te présenteras ici même pour arranger ce manoir du mieux que tu pourras. Enfin je veux que tu essais de prendre contact avec Dobby. Tu demanderas s'il est libre, mais attention, il ne doit pas savoir que ça vient de moi pour le moment. S'il accepte de te suivre, emmène le ici en journée.

-A vos ordres Maître Harry Potter. Dois-je commencer aujourd'hui?

-Oui tu commenceras cette nuit. Essais de contacter Dobby aujourd'hui s'il te plaît. Tu crois que tu pourras le faire?

-Naturellement Maître, scanda l'elfe en s'inclinant bien bas.

-Merci Kreatture, tu peux y aller, finit Harry.

L'efle disparut d'un claquement de doigts, laissant les deux sorciers se faisant face.

-Silk, tu crois que tu saurais vérifier le sortilège anti-transplanage de la grille? C'est la première protection à vérifier, et visiblement elle n'est pas toute jeune. Je pense que je vais aller chercher Felcis, il m'a dit être plutôt doué dans le renforcement de sécurité.

-Ce n'est pas les potions sa spécialité?

-Si si, mais il est plutôt polyvalent on va dire... En faite, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer pour aller manger, et après nous reviendrons avec tout le monde pour commencer le grand nettoyage.

-Bonne idée, s'exclama Maël avec un sourire. Je meurs de faim!

_-C'est bien ça, une copie blonde de Ron..._

_-_Espèce de goinfre! lança Harry en se dirigeant vers la grille un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Il ouvrit la grille d'un coup de baguette, et tout deux la passèrent avant que Harry ne la referme. Avant de transplaner, Maël interpella Harry.

-Snow?

-Oui?

-Tu as toujours été aussi froid?

-Froid? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

-Et bien, je sais que tu peux être gentil, drôle et chaleureux, mais la plus grande partit du temps tu es froid, renfermé sur toi-même.

-J'ai perdu mon parrain il y a un mois, et le seigneur des ténèbres veut ma peau. Je trouve cela suffisant pour justifier mon comportement.

-Je te comprends, je n'aurais pas réagit différemment. Mais... Le jour de l'évasion de ma famille, tu étais si dur et froid, s'en était presque terrifiant. J'ai retrouvé ce comportement tout à l'heure sur le chemin de traverse... Tu avais vraiment l'air dangereux ce jour là. Ou plutôt, tu l'étais...

-Ce sont des mangemorts, ils ne m'inspirent aucune compassion, aucun respect. Ils m'ont tellement malmené si tu savais...

-Tu... Tu as toujours tué avec autant de facilité?

-Non...

_-Jamais je n'ai tué qui que ce soit. Cette haine, cette envie meurtrière m'a complètement submergé. Je n'ai pas pu ne contrôler, et c'est ça qui me terrifie. Comment vais-je devenir une fois mes pouvoirs totalement récupérés? Vais-je être le prochain Voldemort?_

_-_Je... La seul chose que j'ai tué avant eux était un serpent géant. Jamais encore je n'avais commis de crime, et pourtant les occasions ne manquaient pas. Je suppose que le meurtre de mon parrain était le lutin de trop dans la cage... J'ai eu peur cette nuit là, confia Harry.

-Peur? Peur de quoi? Tu sais moi aussi je n'étais pas rassuré.

-De moi Silk... J'ai eu peur de moi...

-Snow...

Mais déjà Harry avait transplané au refuge, et Maël ne sut trop comment réagir. Il finit par transplaner à son tour, se promettant de ne pas remettre cette histoire sur le tas.

Au refuge, l'humeur était à la rigolade, lorsque Harry pénétra dans le sous-sol. Julia remarqua immédiatement le voile sombre qui couvrait ses yeux. Il semblait perdu dans sa propre tête, et tout le monde l'avait constaté. Cependant, son visage s'éclaira d'un seul coup, un sourire affectueux étira ses lèvres en voyant sa "famille". C'était le genre de sourire qui avait le don de faire fondre les filles, tout particulièrement Julia, et de répandre dans le coeur des personnes à qui il était adressé une chaleur douce et réconfortante. Il se dirigea vers la table s'installant entre Richard et Felcis.

-Alors Snow, lança Felcis alors que Maël apparaissait à son tour dans la pièce. Comment est cette maison?

Julia sentit en voyant son jumeau que quelque chose s'était produit, et se promit d'aller lui parler.

-Elle est magnifique, mais très poussiéreuse. Elle n'a pas été habitée depuis des siècles. Je vais vous y emmener cette après midi.

-Vous arrivez tous juste pour manger. Le repas est prêt dans dix minutes, s'exclama Lydiana.

-Cool, je suis... Commença Maël.

-Affamé, on sait, coupèrent Julia et Felcis faisant éclater de rire la troupe et rougir le concerné.

-Où est Keira? Demanda Harry en contemplant du regard les personnes présentes. Sous la douche?

-Je dirais plutôt sous sa couette, lança Felcis faisant rire à nouveau tout le monde. Harry en était ravi, il s'était intégré pleinement au groupe, et il remontait souvent le moral avec sa bonne humeur.

-La garce, lança Harry en se précipitant vers la compartiment de Keira et lui. Sans aucun ménagement, il sauta sur le lit où dormait la belle asiatique, la réveillant en sursaut.

-Harry James Potter! Hurla-t-elle.

-Oui ma belle au bois dormant? Répondit Harry faisant sourire tout le monde à table qui écoutait d'une oreille attentive.

-Je vais te tuer, t'étriper avec ta propre baguette! Continua la jeune fille.

-Tais-toi! Au lieu de gaspiller ta salive, embrasse-moi et habille-toi! Ce n'est pas une tenue convenable pour l'enfant que je suis. N'aurais-tu aucun respect?

Keira qui était en sous-vêtement pour dormir, rougie avant de lui répondre sur le même ton de plaisanterie.

-Pourtant ça ne te gêne pas pour dormir avec moi, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Ca c'est parce que les femmes n'ont plus de secret pour moi, répondit Harry avec un clin d'oeil pour Keira. Allez dépêche-toi petite soeur, on mange bientôt.

Harry lui fit une douce caresse sur la joue avant de lui embrasser le front et de repartir. Une fois pouponnée, Keira se joignit à la table où le repas était déjà servit, s'asseyant au côté de Maël. Pendant le repas, la discussion tournait autour de la maison, ce qui ramena inévitablement Harry à la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Maël, le faisant se rembrunir subitement.

-Quelque chose te tracasse mon chou? Demanda Keira soudainement inquiète. Elle avait le don de se faire un sang d'encre dès que Harry montrait le moindre signe de malaise.

-Non tout va bien, se reprit Harry en souriant à Keira qui fut satisfaite. Il n'aperçut pas le regard désolé de Maël, ni le regard furieux que Julia jetait à son jumeau. Lyd c'est un délice!

-Merci Harry, Julia m'a donné un coup de main.

Le survivant adressa un sourire à Julia qui se sentit instantanément mieux. Ce petit brun était tout simplement magique! Sa présence même rassurait, et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le penser. Même Maël, le génie de service se sentait en sécurité avec lui.

Peu avant quatorze heures, Harry s'excusa et partit à son rendez-vous pour récupérer ses effets personnels qui apparaîtraient bientôt devant les grilles du manoir.

Dès qu'il eut quitté le refuge, Julia s'avança vers Maël, qui avait préféré ne pas accompagner Harry cette fois ci.

-Silky, je peux te parler?

-Bien sûr, répondit le blond en suivant sa soeur à l'étage.

Ils avancèrent quelque peu dans la salle puis s'installèrent sur une pile de tapis.

-Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin? Dit-elle de but en blanc.

-Rien du tout, répondit Maël un peu trop vite, se rembrunissant.

-Je sais que tu mens. Je suis ta jumelle je te le rappelle! Tu ne peux rien me cacher. Alors soit tu me le dis, soit je vais demander à Harry directement, mais je sens que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux...

Maël souffla avant de se lancer dans le récit de l'altercation.

-Avant de revenir ici, j'ai demandé à Harry s'il avait toujours été aussi froid. Ce matin en allant à la banque, on a discuté d'un sujet que tu ne connaîtras pas. Bref, le ton est monté, et j'ai vu dans ses yeux la même lueur que celle que j'ai vu le jour de votre libération. C'était vraiment effrayant. Alors je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était comme ça. Pourquoi il était toujours froid, et j'ai finit par lui demander s'il avait toujours tué aussi facilement...

-Espèce d'idiot! S'enflamma Julia. Avais-tu réellement besoin de le brusquer?

-Ecoute-moi! Il m'a d'abord répondu qu'il n'était pas toujours aussi froid, et que c'était sans doute dû à la mort de son parrain le mois dernier. Puis il a répondu à ma dernière question... Il n'avait jamais tué avant ce jour... Il a comme perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs, et il les a tué un par un...

-Tu as intérêt à aller t'excuser très rapidement Maël! Il en a fait énormément pour nous. Sans lui nous serions certainement déjà morts papa, maman et moi.

-Attends ce n'est pas tout, souffla Maël en fermant les yeux de regrets.

-Il m'a avoué avoir eu peur ce jour là... Peur de lui... Je crains qu'il redoute d'être le prochain Tu-Sais-Qui...

-Enfin c'est ridicule! Cria Julia. C'est le garçon le plus gentil et le plus adorable que je n'ai jamais vu. Il n'a rien de ne serait-ce que comparable avec cet immonde résidu d'être humain qui ne lui arrive pas à la cheville!

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider...

Julia regarda son frère, de l'inquiétude dans les yeux, puis se leva pour retourner au sous-sol. Maël la suivit rapidement, légèrement perdu. Aucun des deux ne se rendit compte qu'une troisième personne avait assisté à l'échange. Keira, qui avait accompagné Harry jusqu'au parking où il avait disparut, laissait les larmes couler librement sur ses joues en pensant à son petit protégé qui cachait si bien son mal être qu'elle n'avait pas su déceler.

-_Harry..._

**********FIN**********

Ca vous a plut? j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

Prochain chapitre dans le courant de la semaine. N'oubliez pas le chapitre bonus au 100eme Review!

Bisous mes fidèles! A bientôt.

Tidushermione


	7. Créatures

Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre 7 mes fidèles!

Amusez vous bien!

Au fait, Evangelion je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Shinji Ikari est une musique pour moi!=D

Pour ce qui est d'une histoire d'amour entre Harry et un autre personnage, c'est mon but de vous faire hésiter concernant ce sujet. Et visiblement ça fonctionne bien, même si seulement deux filles sont là pour l'instant!;)

Bonne lecture mes amis!

A très bientôt.

Tidushermione

Créatures.

Lorsque le survivant apparut devant la grille de sa propriété, le conseiller Griffits l'attendait déjà avec un grand carton entre les mains.

-Désolé du retard Monsieur Griffits! lança Harry dans son dos.

-Pas d'inquiétude Monsieur Potter, je viens d'arriver à l'instant, je m'apprêtais à sonner.

-Très bien, entrez donc un instant. Ce sont toutes mes affaires? J'osais espérer qu'il y en ai plus.

-C'est un carton multiple à contenance illimité Monsieur, et les différents objets sont rétrécis.

Harry ouvrit la grille d'un moulinet de baguette, puis ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la demeure. Une fois dans le hall, Griffits envoya un éclair sur le carton qui se sépara en une dizaine de cartons partout dans la pièce. Sur ceux-ci, une inscription indiquait soit «livres», «décorations», ou encore «tableaux»...

Harry le remercia chaleureusement.

-Je vous aurais bien offert quelque chose à boire, mais comme vous le voyez, rien est prêt ici.

-Aucun problème Monsieur Potter, j'ai de toute façon des dossiers qui m'attendent. Vous n'avez pas eu de problème?

-Non aucun, visiblement la maison n'est pas hantée. Au fait, quel est cet endroit, dit-il en indiquant la petite porte en fer dans le hall.

-Ca mène au souterrain. La porte a été scellée. Je vous conseil d'être prudent, les galleries sont très grandes, elles couvrent toute la surface du domaine, et il n'y a aucun éclairage. Personne n'a visité plus que la première pièce. On a perdu plusieurs hommes dans ces galleries... L'un deux avait d'abord disparut, égaré semble-t-il. On a envoyé une équipe de secours qui n'est jamais revenue. Tout le monde pense qu'ils se sont perdus dans ce labyrinthe. Je ne peux que vous recommander d'être prudent...

-Bien, je serais vigilant Monsieur Griffits, merci du conseil.

Harry le raccompagna jusuq'à la sortie, puis revint au manoir, commençant à examiner toutes les caisses qu'il avait reçu. Il feuilletta rapidement quelques livres, avant de sursauter à l'apparition de son elfe de maison, suivit de Dobby.

-Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur Harry Potter, Kreatture m'a emmener voir Monsieur Harry Potter! Cria l'elfe, sautillant sur place des étoiles dans ses grands yeux.

-Bonjour Dobby! Merci Kreatture d'avoir fait si vite. J'aimerais si tu le veux bien que tu travail pour moi Dobby. Est-ce que tu es attaché à Dumbledore ou quelqu'un d'autre?

-Monsieur Harry Potter, dobby est un elfe libre. Mais il rêverait que Monsieur Harry Potter devienne son Maître.

-Parfait, dans ce cas je t'engage. J'aimerais que tu t'occupes de nettoyer toutes ces pièces, si tu le veux bien. Kreatture te donnera un coup de main lorsqu'il en aura le temps.

-Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, Dobby peut tout faire tout seul. Dobby aura très vite fini maître.

-Kreatture t'aidera. J'aimerais dans un premier temps que tu débarasses toute la poussière du lieu. Si tu pouvais commencer par le hall, le salon, la salle à manger, puis la bibliothèque et enfin les chambres.

-Bien Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, Dobby aura enlever toute la poussière en un clin d'oeil.

Il leva ses petit bras vers le sol, et la poussière sembla complètement aspirée sur une distance de trois mètres devant lui.

-Kreatture, tu peux retourner au square si tu veux. Pour le moment tu y reste, jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne puisse constater ton absence.

-Kreatture peut rester Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, la maison est vide. Elle sera pleine ce soir pour la réunion.

-La réunion? Quelle réunion?

-Une réunion de votre ordre Maître Harry Potter. Ils se réunissent ce soir.

-Je veux que tu y assistes, par tout les moyens possibles. J'aimerais que tu notes ce que tu entends, et qui est présent s'il te plaît. Tu pourrais faire ça?

-A vos ordres Maître Harry Potter Monsieur. Kreatture obéira avec joie.

Il disparut d'un claquement de doigts, sans doute pour préparer ça cachette. Harry quand à lui se tourna vers Dobby qui venait de terminer de nettoyer le sol du hall et s'attaquait aux nombreuses toiles d'araignées. Son avançée était rapide et efficace, et Harry se félicitait d'avoir songé à faire appel à lui.

-Dobby, je vais rejoindre des amis pour les ammener ici, pour visiter.

-Dobby restera là pour surveiller et nettoyer Maître Harry Potter Monsieur!

-Merci à toi...

De retour au refuge, tout le monde l'attendait avec impatience pour découvrir la nouvelle maison.

-Bien nous allons y aller, lança Harry en pénétrant dans le sous-sol. Silk, tu peux prendre trois personnes pour le transplanage?

-Ca devrait pouvoir le faire Snow. Et c'est Silky! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire alors que Harry lui tirait intelligemment la langue en attrapant les mains de Keira et Julia, qui s'étaient rapprochées de lui dans l'espoir de lui parler. Il les emmena à l'étage, et transplana jusqu'au domaine. La vue de la maison était pour le moment sinistre, mais on ne pouvait nier qu'elle possédait un certain charme. Derrière eux, Maël Felcis Richard et Lydiana apparurent ensemble et regardèrent la maison.

-Bienvenue au domaine Shinji Ikari, s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la grille d'un coup de baguette.

Ils avancèrent dans le parc jusqu'à la demeure, dans laquelle ils entrèrent.

Dobby avait presque finit de nettoyer les murs, et seul les tentures pourpres étaient encore sales. Au sol, entouré de divers cartons, le blason était enfin visible bien qu'abîmée, et représentait une longue silhouette entourée de corbeaux. Dans une main, la silhouette possèdait une baguette, et dans l'autre, une lame recourbée qui lui donnait un air d'assassin.

-Je vous présente Dobby, déclara Harry en montrant l'elfe d'un signe de la main qui fit une révérence. Il a accepté de donner un coup de main pour le nettoyage. Donc voici le hall, avec à gauche une bibliothèque et des chambres, et à droite le salon la salle à manger ainsi que l'accès aux souterrains. La cuisine se trouve derrière les escaliers.

Il continua de faire visiter à ses invités le manoir, puis ils montèrent enfin pour visiter les chambres. Dans chacunes d'elles, d'immense lit à baldaquin blanc remplissait une partie de la pièce avec une grande penderie et une petite table. Aux deux extrémités du couloirs un grande salle de bain se trouvait, avec une baignoire et une douche. Après qu'ils aient tout visité, Harry proposa de l'aider à sortir les affaires des cartons et regarder ce que s'était, pendant que Felcis et Maël s'occupaient de sécuriser un peu plus le manoir. Ils rangeaient absolument tout, les livres dans l'ordre de matière, les tableaux de personne que Harry en connaissait pas. Lydiana avait même trouvé des ustansile de cuisine en cuivre, des couverts en argents, et de la verrie en cristal. Julia se stoppa lorsqu'elle tomba sur un livre qui contenait en faite des centaines de photos. Keira à ses côtés s'arrêta dans son rangement pour regarder l'album, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Elles pouffèrent toutes les deux lorsqu'elle trouvèrent une photo de Harry nu en train de se faire faire sa toilette par sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Harry intrigué.

-Une photo de toi tout nu, lança Julia avec un sourire moqueur en lui tendant l'album.

-Ta mère était vraiment magnifique Harry, souffla Keira en se plaçant à côté de son ami.

Le survivant ne répondit même pas, regarda un instant la photo, et tourna la page pour tomber sur une photo qui lui brisa le coeur. Sirius le tenait dans ses bras, et Remus, Peter, James et lily étaient à ses côtés. Harry ferma le livre et le jeta dans une pile d'objet déstiné à être jeté. Il retourna à son rangement alors que Lydiana, Julia et Keira le regardaient avec tristesse. Keira reprit le livre, et le rouvrit à la page que Harry avait regardé.

-Harry... Souffla-t-elle.

-On a du boulot. Inutile de perdre du temps avec le passé.

Sa voix était grave, basse, et surtout, furieuse. Julia se leva, et vint serrer Harry dans ses bras sans que celui-ci ne réagisse. En tout cas, il ne réagit pas au début, mais petit à petit, ses bras vinrent entourer Julia qui serra encore plus Harry.

-C'est tout sauf une perte de temps Harry, murmura Julia à son oreille.

-Qui sont-ils? demanda Keira en désignant la photo.

Harry libéra son visage des cheveux de Julia, sans relâcher son étreinte. Aucunes larmes ne coulaient, son regard était froid et dur.

-Le châtain à l'air fatigué, commença-t-il, c'est Remus Lupin, mon oncle, et frère de coeur de mon père. C'est un loup-garou. Le rousse, ma mère, Lily Potter. Mon portrait craché, mon père évidemment, James Potter. Le petit grassouillé (Julia et Keira sourirent) c'est Peter Pettigrow. Au collège, ils étaient meilleurs amis avec Remus, James et le quatrième. C'est lui qui a trahit mes parents. Il a vendu le secret au seigneur des ténèbres...

Le sourire des filles disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu, et une douleur sourde les traversèrent.

-C'est un mangemort, il est toujours en vie. C'est lui également qui a ressussité le mage noir.

Son visage se tordit d'un rictus meurtrier, et il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Julia. Elle caressait tendrement son dos pour tenter de le réconforter.

-Et le dernier? Demanda Keira.

-Sirius Black... Murmura Harry.

-Black, comme l'évadé d'Azkaban? Même en Chine ils en ont parlé. Ils disaient que s'était un terrible sorcier qui...

-C'était mon parrain, coupa Harry froidement. Il est mort le mois dernier pour me protéger. On a fait mieux comme grand méchant qu'un protecteur qui donne sa vie pour le survivant, non? Demanda cyniquement Harry.

-Je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas...

-Ce n'est rien, repondit-il en se dégageant de Julia et reprenant son rangement. Ils reprirent pendant près d'un heure jusqu'à ce que Dobby arrive.

-Maître Harry Potter Monsieur! Dobby a finit de nettoyer tout le rez-de-chaussée, dit-il en sautillant d'excitation alors que Maël et Felcis rentraient dans le hall en discutant.

-Merci Dobby tu es génial.

-Dobby va s'occuper de l'étage maintenant, et après il ira faire le sous-sol.

-Non, Dobby va préparer quelque chose à grignotter puis repose toi ensuite. Et interdiction formelle de descendre dans les souterrains, lança Harry alors que Dobby acquiesçait et disparaissait. Ca vaut également pour vous tous, dit-il en se retournant vers tout le monde. C'est un vrai labyrinthe.

-Ok Snow, répondit Maël. Et si nous faisions une pause? J'ai faim!

-Tiens, je suis surpris... Lança Felcis, ironique.

-Allez à table! Je vais vous préparer un festin! Pour une fois moi aussi j'ai faim!

Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine, où Dobby préparé déjà du café, pendant que sa famille allait dans le salon.

-Dobby, va me cherche de quoi manger, comme des gâteaux, etc...

L'elfe disparut pendant que Harry préparait du thé en plus du café. Il sortit de quoi cuisiner, attendant son serviteur. Pendant ce temps, tout le monde parlait dans le salon, installé sur un confortable sofa.

Dobby rejoint son maître quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de victuailles.

-Merci à toi! Je vais préparer un bon gâteau. En attendant, tu epux aller leur porter des biscuits ainsi que le thé et le café?

-Oui Maître Harry Potter Monsieur.

Dobby partit et Harry fut seul et commença à préparer son gâteau. Il était seul et ça lui faisait du bien. Un peu de calme ne fait jamais de mal. Après quelques minutes, il finit sa préparation, et mit le gâteau dans le four, au moment où Keira rentrait dans la cuisine. Il ne la vit pas arriver, et sursauta quand elle passa ses bras autour de lui. Il parvint à se retourner pour lui faire face, et vit que ses yeux beignaient de larmes.

-Keira...

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot, murmura-t-elle en le serrant contre elle. Harry se laissa aller à l'étreinte se demandant ce qu'il avait fait. Rien en toi n'est mauvais. tu es la personne la plus respectable et la plus adorable que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie. Et crois-moi je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. Rien que dans cette maison ils partagent tous mon avis, je le sais, je le sens...

-_Qu'est-ce que..._

_-_Après ce que tu as vécu, c'est on ne peut plus normal de réagir comme tu l'as fait. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de toi même, d'accord mon ange? Tu n'as pas le droit de penser ça...

-_Maël, je vais te tuer..._

Harry n'avait pas envie de parler de ça, mais il detestait voir sa «soeur» pleurer. Il l'a serra fort contre lui, caressant ses cheveux d'un geste lent.

-Je t'aime Harry, et je ne veux pas que tu pense comme tu le fais. Mais toi dans la tête que tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Keira Jones... Moi aussi...

Il l'a serra une dernière fois avant de lui dire de rejoindre les autres après lui avoir embrassé le front. Elle le fit sans rechigner, un dernier regard pour Harry.

-_Qui n'aurait pas peur en se voyant tuer des dizaines de personnes de sang froid? Il faudrait être inconscient pour l'ignorer, et Merlin merci je ne le suis pas._

Vingt minutes plus tard le gâteau était prêt, et Harry l'apporta à table.

-Magnifique, lança Maël. Je t'engage Snow!

Tout le monde rigola et ils mangèrent gaiement avant de se remettre au boulot. Ils mirent presque deux heures à ranger les livres dans les armoires de la bibliothèque. Presque deux mille livres au total avaient été placé dans la salle. Les objets comme les vases, les statuettes, avaient été disposé un peu partout dans la maison pour décorer. Le tout était vraiment plaisant, il ne restait plus qu'à restaurer les meubles, les murs, les portes et les sols qui avaient soufferts du temps.

-Ce soir nous ne dormirons pas ici, déclara Harry. Tant que toutes les sécurités ne sont pas en place, nous dormirons au refuge.

-Mais Snow, les sécurité sont déjà mises, répondit Felcis. On s'en est occupé avec Maël!

Harry fit un signe négatif de la tête, puis les força à sortir du salon dans lequel ils étaient confortablement installé.

-C'est parcequ'il sait qu'ici il ne dormira plus avec moi, lança moqueusement Keira.

-C'est exactement ça, poursuivit Harry en sautant sur l'occasion, même s'il s'avait que c'était pour rire. Alors maintenant on y va.

Une fois devant la grille Harry interpella Maël qui était en train de jeter un sortilège qui semblait plutôt complexe pour sécuriser le parc.

-Une minute Snow, j'ai bientôt finit avec cet enchantement. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Harry acquiesça et ils rentrèrent tous au refuge. Quelques minutes plutard, alors que Lydiana et Julia, aidées de Keira préparaient le repas, Kreatture apparut dans la pièce.

-Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, la réunion de l'ordre est terminée, tout comme le nettoyage du manoir. Dois-je m'occuper de ranger le souterrain maintenant que votre ami en a ouvert l'accès?

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa, il se leva d'un bond.

-Emmène moi dans le hall, cria-t-il en tendant sa main vers Kreatture qui l'attrapa, et ils disparurent, laissant les autres personnes perdues.

-Allons-y, lança Richard en courant vers la sortie.

Lorsque Harry apparut dans le hall, il vit directement la petite porte en fer entre-ouverte. Il dégaîna sa baguette en la pointant sur l'entrée des souterrain.

-Confringo! Cria-t-il. La porte se brisa comme si elle était faite de bois, libérant le passage pour Harry qui se précipita dans les escaliers. Tout était sombre, mais Harry continuait d'avancer. D'un coup de baguette, une lumière se répendit à son extrémité, et il courut dans le couloir. Il arriva dans un petite pièce, dans laquelle trois voies se présentaient à lui. Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt, écoutant attentivement le moindre bruit, mais rien ne perturbait le silence inquiétant. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il remarqua ses traces de pas dans la poussière, puis celle de Maël, qui partaient dans le corridor de droite. Le plus inquiétant, fut les multitudes de traces qui était également présente, et qui étaient tout sauf humaines. Harry se précipita à la suite de Maël, et finit par entendre des bruit quelques minutes plus tard. Ca lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Le labyrinthe du tournoi, l'an dernier, en encore plus sinistre. Il fonça sans réfléchir, puis arriva dans une nouvelle salle, éclairée par une faible lueur. Au sol, à quelques mètres de lui, Maël était tenu en respect par une créature répugnante. Elle était proche d'une panthère, hérissée de corne sur tous le corps, et des crocs de la taille d'un pouce sortait de sa gueule béante. Trop concentré sur sa proie, elle n'avait pas vu arriver Harry.

-_Diffindo!_ Le sortilège informulé fonça sur la créature qui fit un bond sur le côté d'un reflexe prodigieux. Elle se tourna vers Harry et chargea.

Visant le sol devant la chose, il cria:

-DEPRIMO! Un rayon bleu claire éclaira vivement la pièce avant d'exploser en entrant en contact avec le sol. De longues flammes suivirent rapidement au même endroit. Tout s'arrêta brusquement, et Harry pu entendre un gémissement de la bête et la voire partir. Il se jeta sur Maël.

-Tout va bien Silk?

-Harry, il y en a d'autre... Souffla Maël visiblement mal en point.

Mais déjà le survivant faisait face à trois des créatures qui étaient arrivées d'un tunnel. Il n'eut presque pas le temps de réagir que déjà l'une d'entre elle lui sauta dessus.

-Defodio! Cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette légèrement en l'air pour toucher la tête de la chose. La puissance du sortilège fut tel que la tête du monstre fut arrachée du reste de son corps, et la paroi rocheuse de la galerie éclata, creusant un nouveau tunnel jusqu'à l'extérieur. La lumière crépusculaire pénétra dans la petite pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et les bêtes s'enfuir en grognant au contact de la lumière.

-SILK! Il faut sortir, elles craignent la lumière! Hurla Harry en aidant Maël à avancer par la grimpée jusqu'au parc qu'avait créé son sortilège.

-Comment tu as fait ça, souffla le blond dans un effort douloureux.

-Aucune idée, répondit Harry essoufflé par la course qu'il avait faite. mais il faut boucler le manoir avant la nuit, et revenir à l'aube demain pour réparer les dégâts.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la maison, c'est à dire à son entrée, Richard, Felcis étaient presque parvenue jusqu'à la porte, Keira, Julia et Lydiana étaient quelques mètres plus loin.

-Attends-moi ici Silk, je vais chercher de l'aide, finit Harry en transplanant à la grille. Alerté par le bruit de course, il fit volte face et vit, à trente mètre de lui environ, ses amis courirent vers la maison.

-_Sonorus_, pensa-t-il.

-ARRETEZ-VOUS! Hurla la voix magiquement amplifiée du survivant.

D'un même mouvement, tous stoppèrent leur course se tournant vers Harry. Celui-ci constata avec horreur que le parc de ce côté-ci était dans l'ombre. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, à cause de sa vue déplorable, une des créatures foncer sur Felcis et Richard, qui lui tournaient le dos. Toujours sous l'effet du sonorus, Harry cria un sortilège alors que Maël apparaissait aux côtés de sa soeur.

-DURO! Un éclair gris fonça hors de sa baguette à une vitesse vertigineuse, et le temps d'un battement de cils, il avait parcourut les cinquante mètres qui le séparait de Richard et Felcis. Alors que la créature bondisssait sur ses proies, elle fut éjectée plusieurs mètres en arrière, se changeant instantanément en une statue de pierre, lorque le sort, qui avait prit une trajectoire courbée, la frappa de plein fouet. Sans perdre une seconde, il transplana directement dans la maison, pendant que Maël criait à tout le monde de s'éloigner de l'ombre. Ils virent les portes du manoir se refermer dans un grondement.

-HARRY! Hurla Keira en voyant qu'il était resté à l'intèrieur de la maison. Elle courut vers le manoir, mais son bras fut rattrapé par Maël, qui tomba à genoux emporté par l'élan.

-C'est mon petit frêre, gémit Keira en se débattant. Laisse-moi!

-Et c'est le mien également. Et si toi aussi tu lui fais confiance, alors on va tout les deux l'attendre ici, ok? Répondit Maël qui n'était lui même pas convaincut de ce qu'il disait, son état l'empêchant d'intervenir.

Elle acquiésça pendant que Lydiana se penchait sur son fils pour évaluer son état. Une puissante explosion fit trembler le sol, et tous se tournèrent avec inquiètude vers la demeure. A peine cinq secondes plus tard, Harry réapparut dans un craquement sonore, et s'effondra sur la porte d'entrée qui était dans son dos, pendant que Julia courait vers lui, suivit de Richard et Felcis.

La jolie blonde se jeta aux pieds du survivant, prenant son visage dans ses mains. Son coeur manqua un battement en le voyant évanouit. Elle le secoua doucement en murmurant son nom à plusieurs reprises, avant de perdre patience et de lui mettre une claque magistrale qui eut l'effet escompté. Il reprit conscience, et Julia le prit doucement par les épaules.

-Désolé, mais je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller...

-Il ne faut pas rester là, murmura Harry à son oreille. Rentrons au refuge.

-Oui, dit Julia en l'aidant à se relever, et Felcis et Richard, plus costauds, prirent le relai pour le supporter. Ils rentrèrent rapidement au Refuge, où Harry fut installé sur un lit, Maël refusant, préférant s'assoir à table. Après quelques minutes de diagnostique de la part des deux expertes en médicomagie, Harry souffrait juste d'un gros étourdissement dû vraisemblablement à un choc avec une des créatures et devait obligatoirement rester allonger, le temps que Felcis, le champion des potions du groupe, concoctait les potions adéquates. Maël quand à lui souffrait d'une profonde plaie au thorax et d'un début d'empoisonnement du sang. Grâce aux précautions que les réfugiés avaient prises, Felcis avait déjà préparé un stock de potions en cas d'urgence, comme celui-ci. Ainsi, Maël pu recevoir immédiatement sont traitement, avant que sa mère ne soigne sa plaie. Pendant un quart d'heure, le refuge était particulièrement silencieux, seul les crépitements du feu sous le chaudron de Felcis firent du bruit. Enfin, il put donner à Harry sa potion de félicité. Il la but d'un trait, ignorant son goût très poivré.

-Ca va mieux Snow? Demanda le jeune potionniste en reprenant le gobelet vide.

-Oui merci, tes potions sont vraiment efficaces, répondit le survivant en se levant. Il se dirigea vers la table, ou Richard lui fit de la place à ses côtés pour s'installer. Sans dire le moindre mot, il attrapa une miche de pain et croqua dedans, le regard sombre, perdu dans le vide. Maël, de l'autre côté de la table, sentit que son ami était en colère contre lui.

-Harry, je...

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là dedans? Explosa Harry en plongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus du blond, le coupant sans aucune gène. Je croyais pourtant vous avoir prévenu de ne pas descendre, non?

-Harry, je suis vraiment désolé. La protection que j'essayais de mettre en place était bloquée à cause du souterrain, je me suis dit que je pouvais y aller rapidement, poser la protection, et ressortir...

-Harry, commença Keira. Tu penses bien que, si tu nous avais prévenu de ce que renfermait ce souterrain, nous n'y serions jamais descendus...

-Je n'avais strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il ce trouvait là dedans. Tous ce que je savais, ces que des hommes ont disparu à l'intérieur!

Maël baissa la tête, ne supportant plus le regard pesant du brun sur lui. Un silence pesant s'installa à table, mais personne ne semblait vouloir le casser.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un à une idée de ce que sont ces choses? Demanda finalement Harry.

-On ne les a pas vraiment vu Harry, répondit Richard en se tournant vers les autres pour les voir acquiescer.

-On aurait dit... Commença Maël. Des... panthères marrons. Une sorte de crête les parcourait de la tête à la queue, aussi dur que de la roche. Leurs crocs sont mortels à coup sûr, vu leur taille. Et je suppose qu'elles peuvent injecter leur poison par ceux-ci. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais j'ai cru voir qu'elles n'avaient qu'une seule griffe énorme à chaque patte avant.

-Cette description ne me dit rien du tout, lança Richard, Felcis confirmant son point de vue.

-Jamais entendu parler...

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, dit Harry, les têtes se tournant vers lui. Tout porte à croire que ces créatures sont des protectrices du domaine. Je pense que mon ancêtre, Shinji Kolo Ikari, pouvait contrôler ces créatures. Elles ne semblent pas supporter la lumière du jour, où même une quelconque lumière. A mon avis les galeries mènent jusqu'à l'extérieur, au coeur de la forêt entourant le parc. Ca doit être pour ça que tu n'as pas pu faire ton enchantement Silk. Elles sortent certainement dans la forêt, qui est assez dense pour les couvrir de la lumière. Et comme elles ne se sont pas enfuies, je pense qu'elles montent la garde. Pour le moment, je vous propose d'ignorer ces créatures...

-Quoi? S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix. Tu ne penses tout de même pas les laisser libre?

-Non bien sûr. Je me suis déjà chargé de bloquer l'accès aux souterrains par le manoir. Il ne restera plus qu'à boucher l'ouverture au milieu du parc, en attendant de trouver plus d'informations, soit pour les tuer, soit pour les contrôler. Les livres de la bibliothèque en parlent forcément.

-Quelle ouverture?

Maël raconta alors en détails le déroulement de l'escapade aux sous-sols, puis comment ils s'en étaient échappés. Harry était mal à l'aise vis à vis de ce qui s'était produit, car personne n'avait encore été témoin d'un de ses exploits. Il devait vite se dépêcher de se débarasser de cettemalédiction s'il voulait passer à autres choses.

-Euh...Harry? Appela Julia qui semblait légèrement inquiète. J'ai mal compris où tu as parlé de contrôler ces immondices?

-Ce serait un atout considérable de les avoir à nos côtés, alors si j'en ai l'occasion, alors pourquoi pas?

-Hé Snow! Comment tu as fait pour donner une courbe à ton sortilège? Demanda Felcis clairement perplexe.

-A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop. J'imagine que la concentration et surtout la volonté m'a permis de faire tourner le sort. Enfin, c'est une théorie à travailler...

-Tu veux dire que c'était la première fois que tu faisais ça?

-Felcis, les montées d'adrénaline, tu connais? Ca arrive aussi aux sorciers! Répondit Maël d'un ton moqueur alors que Felcis lui changeait la couleur de ses cheveux en rose.

Ils se chamaillèrent tout les deux, et Harry en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement.

_Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ces créatures m'ont épuisé, et si je veux être apte demain, il me faut du repos._

Il se dirigea jusqu'à son lit, et se glissa sous les couvertures, ne pensa à rien d'autre que ces maudites créatures. Quelques minutes plus tard, Keira vint se glisser sous les draps, et se blottir contre Harry.

-Harry, chuchota-t-elle, tu dors?

Même s'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il n'avait pas le coeur à parler, et donc il ignora l'appel de la jeune fille, simulant un profond sommeil.

Cinq heures tapantes, sa montre chauffa. Il sortit du lit, passant devant le box de Maël. Un rapide sort de chatouille informulé réveilla le bond qui ronchonna sans comprendre ce qui se passait, avant de voir Harry devant le rideau qui servait de porte.

-Debout Silk, on a du boulot aujourd'hui, lança doucement le survivant, le laissant émerger pour se diriger vers la table de séjour.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry fut rejoint par Maël, qui parlait lui-même à Felcis.

-Felce? Demanda Harry surprit de voir le principal concurrent de Keira en matière de sommeil se lever si tôt.

-Comme c'est le dernier jour complet où tu es avec nous, je me suis dit qu'on aurait pas mal de boulot, et que si jamais quelques bêtes étaient encore libres au domaine, un peu d'aide ne vous ferait pas de mal. Et je commence à m'ennuyer ici, maintenant que mes potions sont achevées, termina Felcis en lançant un regard déterminé à Harry.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, un coup de baguette nous fera du bien, n'est-ce pas? Lança-t-il se tourant vers Maël.

-Exact! En avant les gars! S'exclama le blond en brandissant son bras comme s'il lançait une guerre.

-Je ne sais pas toi, mais j'ai bien besoin d'une douche avant de partir.

-Et bien? C'est Keira qui te fait cet effet? Plaisanta Felcis alors que Maël éclatait de rire.

-La ferme tout les deux. Et Felce ne dit pas ça devant Silk, il risque d'être jaloux, répondit Harry qui avait rougi mais arborait maintenant un grand sourire moqueur alors que cette fois c'était Felcis qui éclatait de rire.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous fin prêt pour le domaine Shinji Ikari. Lorsqu'ils apparurent sur la petite route terreuse en face des hautes grilles entourant la propriété, le soleil était à peine levé, et ses rayons ne parvenaient pas à traverser la cime des arbres. D'un même gestes, les trois hommes sortirent leur baguette.

-Shinji Ikari, prononça Harry en direction du blason au centre de la grille.

Dans un grincement, la grille s'ouvrit, et tout trois pénétrèrent sur le terrain, aussi silencieux qu'une feuille transportée par le vent.

-Restez prudent, souffla Harry. On va s'occuper du trou derrière la maison tout de suite.

-On passe par la droite, ajouta Maël d'un ton sûr. Snow, tu couvres devant, Felce derrière, et moi à droite.

Sans plus de commentaire, ils avançèrent ensemblesuivant les directives de Maël, contournant calmement la maison. La discrétion dont ils faisaient preuve aurait rendu malade plus d'un chat.

-On va rentrer dans une zone d'ombre, chuchota Harry qui regardait devant lui et voyait l'ombre de la maison couper largement leur trajectoire, qui depuis leur passage de la grille était éclairée par les premiers rayons du soleil.

Lorsqu'il pénétrèrent dans l'ombre de la maison, la tension qu'ils ressentaient était à son comble. Ils devaient encore longer la maison environ un minute s'ils continuaient à ce rythme. Regardant de plus en plus sur sa gauche étant donné qu'elle se découvrait sur la partie sud du parc, Harry sentit un infime changement dans l'atmosphère du lieu. Il se stoppa net, serrant avec anxiété sa baguette.

-Ils sont là... Lança-t-il précipitemment à ses amis alors qu'il regardait discrètement mais rapidement tout autour de lui.

-LA MAISON! Hurla Felcis en brandissant sa baguette dans cette direction alors qu'une fenêtre du premier éclatait en morceaux pour en voir jaillir deux grandes créatures qui passèrent par dessus le groupe, se retournant pour lui faire face..

Réagissant d'instinct, Harry bombarda de sortilège assommant l'une des deux bêtes avec l'aide de Felcis. Pendant ce temps, Maël siffla des paroles que Harry ne parvint pas à entendre, mais il fut subjugué du résultat. Une gigantesque flamme, telle un puissante vague, sortit de sa baguette, s'étendant sur quelques mètres, et fonça sur la deuxième créature qui fut forcée de prendre la fuite. Elle s'engouffra dans le trou au milieu du parc avant que la vague de feu ne l'écrase. Felcis et Harry eurent enfin raison de la seconde créature qui s'enfuit par le même chemin, poussant des couinements étrangement aigues pour un monstre de cette taille.

-Tu étais plus efficace hier Snow, lança Felcis essouflé par l'effort. Tu t'es ramollis pendant la nuit? Plaisanta-t-il.

Lançant un regard lourd de sens à Maël, Harry se remit en route vers le trou, toujours aussi vigilant.

-Oui sans doute un peu, répondit le survivant d'un ton joyeux qui sonnait étrangement faux. Qu'est-ce que c'était Maël? Ton sortilège?

-Ah ça... C'est un élémentaire de feu, un peu dans le genre du sortilège feudeymon. D'ailleurs, ça me donne une idée. Si l'un de nous déclenchait un feudeymon dans le souterrain? Les créatures seraient sûrement anéanties, non?

-Certainement, songea Harry. Mais ça risquerait de détruire la maison et toute la forêt également... Et puis de toutes façons vous connaissez mes plans, je veux garder ces créatures vivantes!

-_Aguamenti!_ Pensa-t-il en visant l'ouverture devant lui. Des trombes d'eau s'y déversèrent, sous l'oeil étonné de Felcis.

-Silk, tu crois pouvoir trouver comment reboucher le trou? Demanda le survivant sans relacher son sortilège.

-Oui j'ai peut-être un idée, dit-il en s'éloignant vers une rangée de buissons.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Snow? Demanda Felcis.

-Réfléchis Felce! Si l'un de ces monstres sortait de ce trou, il nous tuerait avant que l'on puisse réagir. Ecoute bien, on peut les entendre grogner.

Un puissant hurlement retentit soudain comme pour confirmer les paroles de Harry, faisant même réagir Maël à une trentaine de mètres de là.

-Surveille les alentours Felce! Cria Maël de là où il était, lui-même en train de métamorphoser sous les yeux envieux du survivant un grand buisson en un rocher d'un peu plus d'un mètre de diamètre. Il le fit léviter jusqu'au trou en quelques secondes, et l'y laissa lourdement tomber. Il s'enfonça de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, mais dépassait toujours de la surface, alors que Harry arrêtait son sortilège.

-Continue Snow, lança Maël.

Une nouvelle fois, il fit léviter le rocher alors que Harry reprenait de justesse le sortilège d'eau avant qu'une des créatures ne puisse remonter. Le blond relacha le rocher d'un peu plus haut, et ils s'enfonça plus profondément. Il dut répéter l'expérience trois fois pour parvenir à ses fins. Le rocher était désormais enfonçé à plus d'un mètre sous la surface. D'un geste de la baguette, une partie de la terre qui avait jaillit du sol la veille et qui était dispersée sur l'herbe du parc s'éleva et retomba en masse sur le rocher. Il fit ensuite apparaître une lourde plaque métallique qui se déposa avec douceur sur le tas de terre. D'un geste, Maël l'agrandit afin qu'elle puisse s'enfoncer dans la terre qui l'entourait, et enfin, il recouvrit la plaque métallique de terre pour remettre au bon niveau la surface du parc.

- Magnifique. Il faudra m'apprendre tout ça Silk! S'exclama Harry en plaisantant. Mais en attendant, allons fouiller la maison. Il faut à tous prix la sécuriser au plus vite.

La fouille prit presque une heure au groupe, allant même jusqu'au grenier pour vérifier si aucun monstre ne s'y cachait. La méthode que Harry avait utilisé pour refermer le tunnel, et qui consistait tout simplement à faire exploser une gallerie, avait créé une minuscule brèche dans le salon, insuffisante pour laisser entrer une de ces énormes créatures. C'est ainsi qu'ils retrouvèrent, blottit sur le lit d'une chambre de l'étage, un bébé d'une de ces créatures. On aurait presque pu le trouver mignon, si ses griffes ne faisaient pas déjà la taille d'un petit couteau. Ses crocs, de la taille de ceux d'un loup adulte, sortaient déjà légèrement de sa gueule. Il se réveilla en entendant les bruits des personnes, mais déjà Harry l'avait immobilisé. Il l'observa rapidement, avant de se trouner vers ses amis.

-J'aimerais que vous le surveilliez pendant mon absence. Vous pourriez faire des expériences avec lui, pour savoir ce qu'il mange, s'il dort, mais ça, c'est vérifié puisqu'on l'a surprit en train de le faire. Aussi ça vitesse de croissance, etc...

-T'inquiète pas Harry, on va le garder trois où quatres jours afin de juger son évolution, et on le relâchera pendant la nuit.

-Oui et j'en profiterais pour voir le taux de venin qu'ils peuvent injecter par les griffes et les crocs, et la composition de leur sang, pour savoir ce qu'ils craignent, rajouta Felcis en souriant.

-Tu sais faire ça? Demanda Harry étonné alors que l'ex-serpentard acquiesçait de la tête en se dirigeant à la suite du groupe vers la petite créature.

Avant de rentrer au refuge, ils enfermèrent le bébé dans le grenier. Et Maël, aidé de Felcis installa une sorte de clôture magique dans le fond de la pièces, lui laissant suffisamment d'espace pour vivre. Ainsi, des personnes pouvaient entrer sans aucun risque dans la pièce sans se faire sauvagement attaquer.

Maël fit apparaître une nouvelle porte menant aux souterrains, même si l'éboulement que Harry avait créé était largement suffisant. On est jamais trop prudent, avait dit Harry, pour justifier sa demande auprès de Maël.

Le reste de la journée, après leur retour au refuge, se passa sans encombres. Ils retournèrent au domaine en début d'après midi, et Harry commença, avec l'aide de Maël, Felcis et Richard les recherches sur les créatures. Il avait dit à tout le monde qu'il y avait un bébé au grenier, et tout le monde était aller le voir. Vers dix-sept heures, Hedwige apparut dans la bibliothèque où les recherches se déroulaient.

-Salut ma belle! Lança Harry en caressant ses plumes. Tu as une lettre pour moi?

_Cher Harry,_

_Maman a reçu un courrier de Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait venir te chercher ce soir. C'est merveilleux non? Papa ira te chercher avec Bill, Fred et Georges ce soir à six heures. Hermione est déjà à la maison. Nous t'attendons avec impatience._

_Amitié, Ron._

Harry était blasé par cette lettre, il devait partir tout de suite...

_Hermione est déjà à la maison... Gnagnagna... Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne vienne pas me chercher..._

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry? Un problème? Demanda Keira qui entrait dans la pièce accompagnée de Lydiana et Julia, portant toutes des plateaux de biscuits.

-Les Weasley viennent me chercher plutôt... Lâcha-t-il avec déception.

Les regards de tous se tournèrent brusquement vers lui.

-Mais... Commença Julia. Il devait venir demain soir seulement! Ils vont venir te chercher plus tôt dans la journée?

Harry ne répondit pas, son regard plongé dans la lettre. Fermant son poing de rage et de déception, la lettre maintenant froissée s'embrasa, brula, se consuma et lorsque Harry rouvrit le poing, les cendres se répandirent sur le bureau, alors que sa main était intacte. Depuis peu de temps quatre ou cinq jours, il parvenait sur le coup de l'énèrvement à produire de la magie sans baguette, mais à chaque fois c'était pour brûler où envoyer valser quelque chose.

-Quand? Quand viennent-ils? Répéta Maël.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, puis releva la tête, une expression triste peinte sur le visage.

-Ils seront chez moi dans trente minutes...

**********FIN**********

Alors ça vous a plut?

J'espère que oui!

Je n'ai vraiment pas eut beaucoup de reviews au dernier chapitre... était-il si mauvais?

N'OUBLIEZ PAS! CHAPITRE BONUS AU 100ème REVIEW!=D

A bientôt mes fidèles!

Biz

Tidushermione


	8. Terrier, Weasley, Rentrée

Bonjour à tous!

Veuillez me pardonner pour mon retard et pour l'attente.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Bonne lecture! Kiss

_Tidushermione_

_**8. Terrier, Weasley, Rentrée.**_

_Cher Harry,_

_Ici le temps nous semble long, voilà plus de quatre semaines que nous sommes séparés... Les travaux dans la maison sont totalement finis sans prendre en compte les souterrains. J'ai tellement hâte de te revoir... Notre entraînement ne faibli pas, mais la progression reste lente, même si Richard ne me ménage pas du tout. Felcis est impressionnant, il parvient presque à tenir tête à Maël désormais. Et toi comment vas-tu? J'espère que tes amis sont toujours gentils, j'aimerais les rencontrer._

_Je t'embrasse fort mon ange, à bientôt._

_Keira_

La lecture terminée, Harry glissa la lettre dans une boîte qu'il avait confectionné le jour de sa première lettre, le jour de son anniversaire, le lendemain de son départ. Il se sentait incomplet sans sa nouvelle famille à ses côtés, pourtant le fait de revoir ses premiers vrais amis le remplissait de bonheur, contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Hermione semblait vraiment sincère dans ses lettres cet été, et ne semblait rien lui cacher, et il en allait de même pour Ron. Même s'il restait légèrement distant par rapport aux années précédentes, ses deux amis proches n'avaient rien remarqué. Mais ce n'était pas le cas des jumeaux, sur qui il fallait compter pour tout remarquer. Ainsi, au bout de quelques jours seulement, ils l'avaient abordé, essayant de lui faire cracher ses secrets. Mais Harry tenait bon, et n'avait pas parlé de sa nouvelle famille. Ils avaient grandement fêté son anniversaire, pour lequel il avait reçu des tas de cadeaux, comme un vif d'or, un nouveau nécessaire à balai, de nombreux livres, etc...

Tous les jours, il recevait une lettre de la part d'un de ses amis, Maël, Felcis, Julia ou Keira, comme aujourd'hui. Hedwige avait pour instruction de lui apporter la lettre la nuit uniquement, pour ne pas se faire prendre sur le fait. De cette façon, il avait appris que la créature qu'ils avaient capturé avait été relâchée au bout d'une semaine. Felcis avait amassé de nombreuses données sur elles, qui leurs seraient bénéfiques en cas de soucis. Son entraînement était très allégé, étant donné la discrétion dont il devait faire preuve. Il y avait même des jours où il ne faisait aucune magie. Il s'était surtout concentré sur ses exercices de méditation, qu'il pouvait facilement faire passer pour des exercices d'Occlumencie auprès de ses amis. Il avait revu presque tous les membres de l'ordre sauf Rogue, et il lui avait été difficile de feindre l'étonnement lorsqu'il avait appris l'attaque que les mangemorts avait subie. C'était la cause des soupçons des jumeaux. A force de ses «persécutions» que Fred et Georges lui faisaient subir, Harry avait passé de plus en plus de temps avec eux. Il n'était plus rare, et même plutôt fréquent, de voir Harry sortir de leur chambre, strictement interdite aux visiteurs. Au fur et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient, les jumeaux se rendaient compte que le survivant n'était pas le jeune adolescent impulsif qu'il laissait paraître. L'intelligence, le prudence, la réflexion, la maîtrise de soi dont il faisait preuve si subtilement sautait néanmoins aux yeux des deux rouquins qui passaient leur temps à l'étudier comme une bête de foire. Naturellement, il ne suffisait que d'une dizaine de secondes à Harry pour se rendre compte de leur analyse discrète, comme si un sixième sens l'en alertait. Mais le fait qu'il ne voulait pas être découvert par d'autre le forçait à rester silencieux, du moins lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il avait fini par leur concéder quelques secrets au cours d'une discussion nocturne dans leur chambre il y a quelques jours. Il leur avait avoués qu'il n'avait rien d'un élève moyen qui se préoccupé plus de sa notoriété que de sa survie... Il s'en était suivit de quelques conseils, que le jeune brun avait donné concernant une potion qu'il sentait frémir dans un coin de leur chambre, et ainsi de suite. Il était désormais entré dans le petit groupe fermé que formaient Fred, Georges et Lee Jordan.

Demain, il préparerait sa grande rentrée à Poudlard, et tout ce que ça engendrerait. Son secret, bientôt prêt d'être dévoilé, mettrait sans dessus dessous le collège entier. Tout le monde comprendrait qu'être le survivant n'était pas juste être Harry Potter, un symbole, mais bien un sorcier parmi les plus grand que le monde ai compté. Son implication dans cette guerre prendrait un tournant sans égale dans l'histoire de la magie, et il montrerait au monde qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il laissait paraître. Oh oui, ils seraient surpris... Mais pour le moment, Harry devait se concentrer sur sa guerre, celle contre lui même, sur le mal qui le rongeait, et peu importante les conséquences, il se débarrasserait de ce problème...

_Keira,_

_Je trouverais le temps de tous vous revoir, rassures-toi. Vous me manquez énormément, mais le temps passe vite, et bientôt, nous serons tous réunis. De mon côté je continue mes recherches, même si être entouré de tant de personnes ne me permet pas de m'y plonger autant que je l'aurais souhaité. La rentrée à Poudlard est pour demain, j'espère avoir des opportunités de vous rejoindre à Shinji Ikari, même si ça risque d'être compliqué. Prenez soin de vous les uns les autres, et n'en faites pas trop dans vos entraînements._

_Je t'embrasse, à très bientôt._

_Harry._

Hedwige battit des ailes, emportant avec elle la lettre dans la nuit noire. Harry sortit ensuite ses travaux sur la malédiction, se plongeant une fois de plus dans le silence, perturbé uniquement par le souffle régulier de Ron qui dormait profondément à quelques mètres de là. Comme tous les soirs, Harry lui avait jetait un sortilège de stase dès qu'il était endormi, l'empêchant de se réveiller et ainsi surprendre Harry. Ses recherches avançaient rapidement, mais ce n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle. Pour l'instant, il avait trouvé un moyen de détruire cette malédiction, mais c'était une façon plutôt mauvaise... Il devait voler les pouvoirs du sorcier responsable de la malédiction, et en l'occurrence, de ce côté là il n'avait strictement rien trouvé. Mais peut être que son séjour à Poudlard, où plusieurs personnes du groupe responsable se trouvaient lui permettrait de mettre la main sur le fautif. En attendant, il apprenait toujours un maximum de sorts.

Harry releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'il entendit des coups discrets à la porte.

Elle s'entrouvrit légèrement au moment même où Harry, d'un coup de baguette, faisait disparaître toutes ses affaires et prenait dans ses mains un livres de Quidditch.

-Harry? Murmura Hermione en apparaissant dans la chambre. Tu ne dors pas encore?

-Je lisais un peu en attendant de trouver le sommeil, répondit le brun en montrant son livre.

-Il est cinq heures et demi, tu veux me faire croire que tu lis depuis que tu es couché?

-Non pas du tout, je viens de me réveiller, mais le sommeil ne revient pas. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, lança-t-il en espérant faire changer de sujet son amie.

-Une envie pressante, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. J'ai vu la lumière filtrer sous la porte. Est-ce que tout va bien Harry?

-Oui bien sûr... Tout va bien.

-Tu sais que si tu as un problème, quoi que ce soit, tu peux m'en parler, n'est-ce pas?

-Merci Hermione, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

Après lui avoir souris timidement, Hermione le salua et retourna se coucher.

_J'ai eu du peau de réagir à temps. Un peu plus et elle me voyait faire de la magie... De toute façon je ne pourrais pas me rendormir, donc autant me lever pour faire quelque chose. Et puis Arthur devrait se lever d'ici quelques minutes seulement. Je pourrais lui tenir compagnie..._

Après un coup de baguette, Harry était habillé et sortait de la chambre, remerciant mentalement Richard pour ce sortilège qui faisait gagner un sacré temps. Une fois dans la cuisine, il ne fut pas étonné de voir Mr Weasley l'air endormi en train de se préparer un café.

-Bonjour Monsieur Weasley!

-Oh Harry, Bonjour! Bien dormi? Tu es bien matinale en ce moment... tu n'as pas de problème pour dormir au moins?

-Non Monsieur tout va bien. J'ai passé une excellente nuit. Et vous?

-Moi de même. Tu veux du café?

-Volontiers, merci.

-Alors c'est le grand départ aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Arthur en versant une tasse de café devant le jeune homme.

-Oui, je suis impatient de voir ce que cette année nous réservera. Et si elle pouvait être plus calme que les précédentes ce ne serait pas plus mal... Ajouta Harry en se rembrunissant.

-Ca va aller Harry, ne te fait pas de soucis pour rien...

-Vous avez raison, tout devrait bien se passer cette année, étant donnée que le ministère a accepté le retour de Lord Voldemort...

Après un tremblement de la tête au pieds de la part de Mr Weasley, Il salua Harry, puis monta se préparer pour le boulot. Bientôt, il redescendit vêtu d'une longue robe brune, un sac dans la main droite, et un chapeau enfoncé sur la tête.

-Je vous accompagne jusqu'à la zone de transplanage, Mr Weasley, s'exclama Harry en bondissant du canapé sur lequel il était installé.

-Je te remercie. Dis moi Harry, as-tu toujours eu un sommeil aussi léger?

-Oui en général, même si je suppose que les évènements des dernières semaines jouent également un rôle.

-C'est fort possible en effet, murmura Arthur.

-Ne vous inquiétait pas Mr Weasley. Je sais que ce n'est pas une chose qu'une personne devrait dire, mais les circonstances ont fait que je me suis préparé à subir ce genre d'épreuve à de nombreuses reprises...

-Tu es très fort Harry, j'admire ton courage. Peu de gens ont vécu ce que tu as enduré, et pourtant, toi tu en ressors plus fort. Je pense que, si jamais cette histoire de prophétie est bien vrai, Tu-Sais-Qui aura une belle surprise quand il se rendra compte quel grand homme tu es, et que tout ce qu'il a entreprit pour te détruire t'a renforcé...

-J'espère que vous avez raison, Monsieur, dit Harry en dépassant la zone d'anti-transplanage.

-Merci de m'avoir accompagné Harry. Tu devrais te recoucher, les enfants ne seront pas levé avant huit heures, dit-il en constatant à sa montre qu'il était à peine six heures.

-Bonne journée Monsieur, Je suppose qu'on se reverra à Noël.

-Tout à fait, au revoir Harry, et soit prudent! Finit-il en transplanant.

Harry regarda un instant le terrier qui lui faisait face, puis d'un mouvement de cape, disparut dans un craquement sonore. Au terrier, un rideau bougea légèrement, laissant apparaître la tête de Fred et Georges, un air surprit sur le visage.

Le domaine Shinjy Ikari n'avait pas changé depuis son départ, constata Harry en avançant vers le manoir. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'un mouvement de baguette. A peine fit-il un pas dans le hall, que deux créatures apparurent devant lui et se jetèrent sur lui.

-Maître Harry Potter Monsieur! Dobby et Kreattur sont tellement content de vous revoir! S'exclama Dobby en sautillant sur place.

-Bonjour Dobby, bonjour Kreattur. Y a-t-il quelqu'un de réveillé?

-Oui Harry Potter Monsieur, Maître Maël est dans la cuisine avec Maîtresses Julia, Maîtresse Lydiana et Maître Richard, Harry Potter Monsieur.

-Très bien. Harry se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine, et ouvrit la porte. Tout le monde lui faisait dos, et donc ne l'avait pas remarqué. Julia et Lyd étaient à la cuisine, alors que Maël et Richard étaient plongés dans une discussion à voix basses autour de la table.

Julia se retourna avec une casserole dans les mains, chose qu'elle laissa tout simplement tomber sur le sol en regardant le nouvel arrivant bouche bée. Elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

-Snow... Murmura Maël en se levant, prenant à son tour le survivant dans ses bras.

-Quel plaisir de te revoir Harry, lança Richard en serrant la main du jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

-J'ai eu l'opportunité de me sauver pendant une petite heure, donc me voilà!

-Je vais chercher Keira et Felcis, dit alors Maël en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Non laisse je vais m'en occuper, coupa Harry.

Après quelques minutes de discussions pendant lesquels Felcis les rejoignit, Harry se rendit dans la chambre de Keira. A pas de loup, il se rapprocha, puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur son lit. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, puis attendit sa réaction. Papillonnant des yeux, elle fixa Harry un instant, avant de grogner et de se retourner dans sa couverture, étonnant Harry.

-HARRY! Hurla-t-elle en se retournant vivement et renversant Harry qui tomba avec la jeune fille au sol.

- J'ai bien cru que tu allais m'ignorer, lança-t-il en ne bougeant pas de l'endroit ù il était tombé, même si la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient pouvait porter à confusion.

-J'étais dans les vapes. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici mon ange? Dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

-J'ai une heure devant moi, alors j'en ai profité pour venir vous voir! Descends nous rejoindre! Ajouta-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Malheureusement pour Harry et les habitants de Shinji Ikari, le temps passa à toute vitesse. Harry dû repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu...

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore aujourd'hui Snow, lança Maël. Je crois qu'il avait mit ma candidature de côté en espérant trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. On se verra sûrement demain dans ce cas?

-Oui certainement.

Après avoir salué longuement ses amis, Harry sortit du domaine et transplana instantanément dans sa chambre, où Ron dormait encore à poing fermé. D'un coup de sa baguette d'acajou, il ôta le sort du sommeil profond qu'il avait lancé à Ron, puis se prépara à sortir.

-Ils nous faudra de sérieuses explications sur ce coups là...

Harry sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué plutôt les jumeaux qui étaient cachés dans un coin de la pièce. Ils dirigeaient sur lui leur baguette, l'air incertain de la marche à suivre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Ron? Demanda Fred inquiet.

-_Je ne peux pas leur avouer toute la vérité... Mais peut-être que le domaine serait largement suffisant, et pourquoi pas les y emmener? Oui, mais en attendant, je pense pouvoir profiter de leur perturbation..._

D'un geste discret du poignet, Harry fit tomber des livres de l'étagère derrière les jumeaux qui sursautèrent et se retournèrent.

-_Expelliarmus, Milano, Stupefix!_ Pensa Harry en pointa sa baguette vers les deux roux, alors que sa main gauche était tendu devant lui comme un bouclier.

Réagissant d'instinct, les jumeaux envoyèrent chacun un sortilège sur Harry. Les deux rayons s'écrasèrent sur la couverture liquide jaune qui était apparue contre de la paume du survivant, alors que ses propres informulés firent mouches.

La baguette de Fred vola à travers la pièce alors que Georges tombait à la renverse sur le lit d'Harry. Ce dernier se félicita d'avoir su faire tout ça sans alerter qui que ce soit. Il avança vers les jumeaux, les attrapant par leurs vêtements, puis transplana dans leur propre chambre.

Fred semblait terrifié par Harry, et n'osait pas dire le moindre mot. D'un geste de la baguette, il réveilla Georges qui bondit sur ses pieds.

-Les jumeaux, je crois que nous devrions parler...

-Où es-tu partit ce matin?

-Ce que je vais vous dire, doit strictement rester entre nous, pas d'exception...

Les jumeaux opinèrent du chef, puis s'installèrent sur le lit de Fred pendant que Harry faisait les cents pas devant eux.

- Il y a un mois, les mangemorts se sont fait attaquer... Je suis l'auteur de l'attaque...

Bouche bée, les deux frères entendirent le récit du survivant concernant l'attaque, la libération des prisonniers, ainsi que la suite, le refuge, Shinji Ikari, mais Harry leur cacha l'existence de la malédiction.

-Mais... Commença Georges. Comment fais-tu pour faire de la magie, te déplacer? Le ministère devrait déjà t'avoir arrêté!

-J'ai une nouvelle baguette, dit-il en sortant la baguette d'acajou de sa poche. Je l'ai acheté au noir dans l'allée des embrumes. Et mon ami Maël m'a appris à transplaner. Je ne porte jamais ma première baguette pour me déplacer, comme ça le ministère ne détecte rien. J'ai votre parole pour garder ce secret pour vous?

-Bien sûr Harry, mais tu aurais pu nous faire confiance! Lança Fred avec un sourire. Donc tu as comme une nouvelle famille dans une de tes maisons c'est ça?

-Exactement, et c'est ces gens que j'ai été voir ce matin. Lorsque je serais à Poudlard, je pourrais partir plus discrètement, je vous les présenterais.

-On va te faire une confidence nous aussi, dit Georges en regardant son frère. Nous retournons à Poudlard cette année. On devait garder ça secret jusqu'à demain, mais tu mérites de le savoir. Le ministère essai de fermer le magasin, et il est parvenu à interdire le commerce si les propriétaire ne sont pas titulaire des ASPICS.

-Bien ce sera plus facile pour nous alors... Mais je vous en pris rester silencieux. Même pour ce qui est de mes «facultés»...

-Pas d'inquiétude Harry. Pourquoi tu ne dis pas la vérité à Ron et Hermione? Ou même à l'ordre?

-Hors de question! J'ai mes raisons, faites-moi confiance à ce sujet.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent, puis se levèrent simultanément pour s'occuper d'un chaudron qui faisait une fumée sombre. Harry en profita pour s'éclipser. Son petit déjeuner l'attendait.

-Passe une bonne année Harry chéri, souffla Mrs Weasley en étreignant le brun avant que celui-ci ne rentre dans le Poudlard Express.

Lorsque celui-ci démarra, Harry se trouva un compartiment, vite rejoint par Neville Londubas qui le salua chaleureusement. Ils lancèrent une discussion sur la botanique qui dura plus d'une heure, avant que la vendeuse de friandise ne les interrompent. Comme d'habitude, il se servit généreusement pour pouvoir en faire profiter ses amis, puis Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent, suivit de Lee Jordan qui vint discuter quelques minutes avec le brun.

Le trajet passa sans embûches, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy, suivit des habituels Crabbe et Goyle, entrent dans le compartiment. Cette fois, Zabini et Nott les accompagnaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Malfoy? S'emporta Ron en sortant directement sa baguette, tout comme Hermione et Neville.

-Ne t'approches plus d'Harry, lança bravement la brunette.

-Tes deux idiots ne te suffisent plus Malfoy? commença Londubas. Tu as besoin en plus de Zabini et N...

-Neville! ça suffit! Lança sèchement Harry. Jusque là, il n'avait pas bougé. Même pour sortir sa baguette pour regarder le groupe. Il se leva, et s'avança pour faire face à Malfoy, son regard émeraude plongé dans celui d'acier du blond. Lentement, il le descendit jusqu'à l'avant bras gauche du Serpentard, le fixa pendant quelques instants, puis retourna à la contemplation des iris grises. Aussi insignifiant cela fut-il, il distingua dans le regard du blond un lueur d'hésitation, avant de le voir tourner légèrement la tête de droite à gauche. Harry se retourna, puis s'assit sur la banquette contre la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut ce plaisir Drago? Lança-t-il.

-Mais rien Potter, c'est juste une visite de courtoisie. Je venais voir si tu t'étais remis de notre petite altercation... Répondit-il avec un sourire sadique.

-Comme tu peux le constater, je suis en pleine forme. Mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi... Tu sembles plus blafard que jamais! Aurais-tu passé un été difficile?

Voyant les iris du blond se rétrécirent, Harry sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Sans même accordé une réponse au survivant, le Serpentard sortit du compartiment, suivit de sa troupe. Le brun retourna à la réflexion qu'imposait les jeux de la gazette du sorcier comme si de rien était.

-C'était grandiose! S'extasia Ron en contemplant Harry avec de grands yeux. J'aime te voir remballer la fouine de cette façon!

Neville acquiesça entrant dans une discussion animé avec le roux pendant que Hermione s'installait aux côtés de Harry. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

-Tu as changé, murmura-t-elle alors que Neville et Ron commençaient une partie d'échecs version sorciers. Tu ne t'emportes plus comme tu le faisais auparavant, et je trouve ça bien.

-Si cela peut me permettre de garder ma famille en vie... Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Hermione posa négligemment sa main sur le bras d'Harry, et le serra dans une tentative de réconfort. Elle s'endormit comme ça, contre Harry, alors que celui-ci terminait de lire la gazette. Il restait à peine un quart d'heure avant Pré-au-lard, et Harry devait aller aux toilettes avant de rejoindre le château.

-Ron! Tu peux prendre ma place? Je dois aller aux toilettes... dit-il en soutenant Hermione qui était toujours endormie.

-Bien sûr!

Harry se changea avant de sortir du compartiment:

-Ne m'attendez pas, je dois parler au chauffeur avant de revenir. On se revoit au château, finit-il en quittant le wagon.

En sortant des toilettes, Harry se dirigea vers la locomotive. Pendant le trajet, il avait aperçut plusieurs étrangetés à l'extérieur, et voulait une confirmation du chauffeur. Une fois dans le dernier wagon avant d'atteindre la tête du train, un élève l'interpella:

-Harry Potter! S'exclama le jeune garçon qui, d'après sa robe, appartenait aux Poufsouffles. Mon ami à besoin d'aide, il est malade!

Perplexe, le survivant se rendit dans le wagon que lui indiqué le deuxième année. Un corps était allongé sur la banquette de droite, et une personne tournant le dos à Harry semblait s'en occuper.

-Que s'est-il passé? demanda le brun en s'agenouillant près de l'élève.

Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, il s'effondra en ressentant une grande douleur dans le cou.

-Attachez-le! Et mettez-le dans les portes bagages. On s'en occupera tout à l'heure, dit une voix grave d'homme mûr que Harry ne reconnu pas. Il remarqua juste la silhouette allongée sur la banquette se relever avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

-Où est Harry? Demanda Hermione après s'être changée et que Neville et Ron soit rentrés de nouveau dans le compartiment.

-Il est partit aux toilettes. Il a dit qu'il devait également parler au chauffeur du train, répondit Neville.

Hermione regarda les garçons avec étonnement, mais ceux-ci n'éclairèrent pas plus que ça la jeune fille.

-Très bien. On le retrouva au château j'imagine, dit-elle alors que Ron acquiesçait.

Le train finit par s'arrêter en gare de Pré-au-lard, et Hermione se mit en route vers les calèches, un mauvais pressentiment la tenaillant au ventre.

-Bonjour jeunes gens, firent deux voix bien connu de Ron et Hermione.

-Fred! Georges! Que faites-vous ici? S'exclama leur petit frère.

-On a un septième année à terminer!

-Vous rigolez? Demanda Hermione, Harry momentanément sortit de son esprit.

-Non non, le ministère nous oblige à avoir nos aspics si nous voulons avoir notre propre magasin... Répondit Fred pour justifier, alors qu'ils s'installaient tous dans un carrosse.

Une fois que celui-ci démarra, Georges demanda:

-Harry n'est pas avec vous?

Hermione regarda le reste du groupe, la peur revenant en elle comme un boomerang, puis Ron expliqua à ses frères que Harry devait parler au chauffeur du train.

A la table des Gryffondors, tout le monde plaisantait en mangeant, heureux de se retrouver. Seul un petit groupe avait l'air tendu. La répartition était terminée, et le dessert ne tarderait pas à marquer la fin du repas.

-Excusez-moi? Vous êtes les Weasley n'est-ce pas? Et vous Hermione Granger? Demanda un grand jeune homme vêtu d'une longue robe bleue.

-Oui c'est nous, répondit Ron.

-Je suis Maël Gordon, votre nouveau professeur de sortilège. Monsieur Potter n'est-il pas censé être avec vous? Demanda le beau blond qui faisait déjà glousser les plus jolies filles du château.

-Non monsieur, souffla Hermione l'air très inquiète. Il n'est pas réapparut depuis que nous nous sommes approchés de Pré-au-lard...

-Donc il était dans le train avec vous... Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de spéciale?

-C'est sans doute un coup de Malfoy! S'exclama Ron rageur. C'est l'ennemi de Harry. Ils se détestent!

-Je viens d'aller le voir, et il n'est pas responsable, contra Maël en regardant suspicieusement les jumeaux.

-Silk? Lança subitement Fred alors que Maël repartait vivement vers la table des professeurs.

Il s'arrêta pour regarder les jumeaux tour à tour.

-Venez dans mon bureau après le dîner, tous les deux, dit-il aux Weasley qui opinèrent du chef.

Il rejoignit la table des professeurs précipitamment, pour parler à Dumbledore qui se leva de sa chaise, tout comme Rogue. Ils suivirent tous les deux le jeune professeur Gordon, alors que Minerva McGonagall se levait.

-Très chères élèves, les professeurs Rogue, Gordon et Dumbledore ont une affaire importante à régler. En tant que directrice adjointe, je suis chargé de mettre un terme au repas. Je demande à tous les préfets d'accompagner leurs élèves, dans leur maison respective. Des elfes se chargeront de vous apporter le dessert une fois là-bas. Fred et Georges Weasley, vous êtes invité à patienter dans le bureau du professeur Gordon qui sera de retour dans quelques minutes. Son locale se trouve au troisième étage, en face de la statue de Medric Falister le hargneux. Merci de votre compréhension, bonne soirée, dit-elle alors que les professeurs s'agitaient pour rejoindre leur salle de groupe.

-Harry où es-tu... Murmura Hermione des larmes accrochées au bout des cils.

**********FIN**********

Voili voilou!

Qu'en pensez-vous mes amis? Vous a-t-il plut?

Faites le moi savoir!

A bientôt

Tidushermione


	9. OCEAN

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord, permettez moi de vous souhaiter une très heureuse année!

Voici un chapitre plutôt court pour m'aider à me relancer.

Bonne lecture à vous mes amis!

A très bientôt!

Tidushermione

**Chapitre 9: OCEAN**

Lorsque Harry reprit conscience, son regard se posa tout autour de lui.

_-Où est-ce que je suis? Qu'est-ce que..._

Rapidement, tout lui revint en mémoire. Son agression dans le Poudlard express alors qu'il faisait route vers la cabine du conducteur. Il était allongé sur un sol dur et froid, d'un blanc éclatant. Le plafond ainsi que les murs étaient de la même matière, rendant presque indiscernable la grandeur de la pièce. A vu d'oeil, elle ne devait pas faire plus de trois mètres au carré. Essayant de se lever pour confirmer ses soupçons, il se rendit compte que son corps était endolori, et que ses mains étaient nouées dans son dos. Il s'assit en tailleur et détailla la pièce. Pas le moindre meuble s'y dressait. Tout était vide, si bien que le jeune homme se demanda s'il n'était pas mort...

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était assis dans cette étrange salle, lorsque brusquement, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, la silhouette d'un homme très âgé apparut devant lui.

-Tiens, tiens... Enfin réveillé Harry? Ton statut de marmotte nous surprend, déclara l'homme sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

-Qui êtes vous? Et où suis-je?

-Question pertinente... Je fais parti d'une société appelée _OCEAN_. J'en suis le bien heureux président. Tu peux m'appeler Rior. Quand au lieu dans lequel nous nous trouvons... Et bien il n'existe pas dans le monde réel. C'est une cellule magique, sans aucune échappatoire possible, puisqu'il n'y a pas de porte...

-Quel est le but de votre organisation? Et que me voulez-vous?

_-Ocean_ est une société secrète internationale qui a pour but de rechercher et de neutraliser les êtres magiques potentiellement dangereux. Elle a été fondée plusieurs siècles avant notre époque, pour prévenir des éventuels mages noires, et autre grand danger pour la population magique mondiale.

-Si je comprends bien, c'est vous qui avez en partie neutralisée ma magie!

-Nous avions des doutes à propos de tes connaissance sur cette affaire. Je dois t'avouer être surprit. Comment l'as-tu su?

-Certaines expériences m'ont montré que je ne disposais pas de toutes mes facultés magiques, mais que parfois elles se libéraient d'elles-même.

-Oui tu as été l'être le plus difficile à contrôler auquel nous ayons eut affaire, malgré ton jeune âge. Mais désormais tout est réglé.

-Si je suis soumis à cette malédiction, pourquoi m'avoir enlevé?

-Connaîtrais-tu en détail ce dont tu es victime?

-Je suis parvenu à la conclusion, après de nombreuses recherches, que j'ai été soumis à la malédiction de la décadence du sorcier.

-C'est exacte en effet. Nous t'avons enlevé car nous avions remarqué un changement de comportement chez toi, qui sous-entendait une rébellion face à notre sortilège. Enfermé ici, tes pouvoirs sous-développés ne te permettront pas de sortir d'ici.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous ne me laisserez pas repartir? Que vous n'attendez rien de moi?

-Tout à fait. Notre but est de protéger la population de menace telle que toi Harry.

-Pourtant Voldemort est dehors et dispose de ses pleins pouvoirs!

-Il est très difficile pour nous de contrôler un sujet. La plupart du temps, lorsque nous nous rendons compte du danger que pourrait être une personne, il est déjà trop tard. C'était le cas pour tes trois prédécesseurs... Le seigneur des ténèbres, Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore.

-C'est vrai que Dumbledore est bien connu pour être un tyran assoiffé de pouvoir! Railla Harry.

-Il arrive toujours qu'un grand sorcier lutte pour le bien, comme Dumbledore. Et nous nous félicitons d'avoir laissé échapper ce genre de personne.

-Vous vous félicitez? Cria Harry. Ça c'est la meilleure! A cause de vous, des centaines de bons sorciers n'ont peut-être pas vu le jour!

-Peut-être des centaines de mauvais sorciers également! Contra l'homme un sourire franc s'étalant sur le visage?

-Et qu'est-ce qui me met dans le rang des mauvais sorciers? Demanda Harry de plus en plus exaspéré, bien qu'il ne pouvait nier l'exactitude de ces dernières paroles.

-Absolument rien... Mais le risque est bien trop grand dans ton cas. Il nous arrive parfois de laisser du temps au sorcier pour affirmer ses motivations avant de réagir, mais étant donné ton potentiel, nous ne pouvions nous permettre une telle chose.

-Vous êtes malade...cracha le survivant en regardant haineusement le vieil homme. Vous faites une grave erreur, croyez-moi.

-Peut-être, mais c'est un risque à prendre... Bref. Je suis venu te parler de ton avenir. Je te propose deux alternatives très simples...

-Dites toujours?

-Soit tu vis, soit tu meurs. Si tu décides de vivre, ce sera ici même dans cette pièce. Elle a la faculté de contenir le temps, si bien qu'un mois passé dans le monde réel, reviendrait à passer un an en ce lieu. La durée de vie d'un sorcier étant en moyenne de cent-vingt ans, tu passerais plus d'un millénaire en ce lieu.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'aspect qu'il aurait dans mille ans. Un vieil homme tout rabougri, couvert de croûtes... A cette image, un haut le coeur souleva l'estomac du garçon.

-Bien entendu, tout le confort nécessaire à une vie agréable te sera accordé.

-Et l'autre alternative? Demanda Harry d'un voix désespéré.

-La libération...

-Comment? Mais... Je croyais que vous n'accepteriez pas de me laisser sortir d'ici?

-En effet, dans ce cas il est question de mort...

Tout cela, l'homme l'avait dit sans aucune émotion, provoquant de la part du jeune homme un grand éclat de rire.

-Vous plaisantez?

-Pas du tout. La société à récemment conclut un marché avec une personne très particulière. Si vous choisissez la deuxième option, le seigneur des ténèbres en personne viendra vous tuer, ici même.

-Vous êtes des mangemorts! S'exclama Harry en tentant de bondir sur ses pieds, se retrouvant à genoux après avoir été déséquilibré.

-Nous ne nous considérons pas comme tels, puisque nous ne portons pas la marque et ne recevons pas d'ordre du Lord.

- Vous êtes complètement cinglés! Vous vous rendez compte, que vous me laissez le choix entre une éternité d'errance, ou la mort par la main de mon ennemi?

-C'est la dure réalité de la vie, Harry.

-Vous êtes fous, répéta Harry pour la centième fois. Je vais choisir la première option, le temps de trouver un moyen de m'échapper de votre folie. Et lorsque ce sera fait, je jure devant vous que vous périrez tous de ma main!

-Très bien, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus de question, je vais m'en aller. Il vous suffira de demander à voix haute ce que vous souhaitez pour le faire apparaître.

-Une dernière chose Rior, coupa Harry avant que le vieil homme ne disparaisse. Par simple curiosité, qui m'a jeté la malédiction, et à quel moment?

-C'est mon fils, Killian, quelques secondes après la disparition du seigneur des ténèbres il y a quatorze ans...

__

_-_Alors Severus! S'exclama Dumbledore en se levant de son bureau, accompagné par la totalité des professeurs ainsi que quelques Gryffondors.

-Ce n'est pas lui, souffla Severus abattu. Il était furieux que quelqu'un ait osé sans prendre à son butin...

-Qui peut être responsable dans ce cas? Les enfants, avez-vous une idée? Demanda le directeur à l'adresse de Hermione et des Weasley.

-Non professeur, pas la moindre désolé, murmura Hermione dont les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues.

-Bon et bien je crois que tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire est d'attendre que les kidnappeurs se manifestent.

-Êtes-vous certain qu'ils vont se manifester, professeur? Demanda alors Rogue.

Le professeur Dumbledore secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, alors que Maël Gordon sentait son estomac se retourner d'inquiétude. Si Voldemort n'était pas le responsable, alors il n'y avait qu'une possibilité. C'était le groupe responsable de sa malédiction, et ça, seul Maël Gordon le savait.

-Professeur Dumbledore, puis-je me retirer?

-Allez-y Maël, allez-y...

Lorsqu'il sortit, les élèves le suivirent pour regagner leur tour. Les deux jumeaux lancèrent un regard discret au professeur avant de partir à la suite de Ron et Hermione.

Pour Maël, l'instant était difficile. Il devait se rendre au domaine Shinji Ikari pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il quitta le château.

Lorsqu'il virent Maël apparaître sur le seuil de la porte du salon seulement quelques heures après son départ pour l'école, la famille sut que quelque chose n'allait pas... Cela se confirma quand Maël parla d'une voix tremblante.

-Harry a été enlevé...

Même après avoir entendu l'histoire trois fois, personne dans le manoir ne parvenait à y croire. Harry... Enlevé? Impossible!

Et pourtant...

Assis derrière un grand bureau débordant de paperasse, griffonnant un énième papier les sourcils froncés de concentration, Harry se creusait la tête pour échapper à ses geôliers. Il en était à sa huitième tentative d'évasion, et toutes avaient lamentablement échouées. A chaque fois, Harry était torturé comme un dément lorsqu'il essayer de se sortir de là. Torturé comment et par qui? Il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée. Tous ce qu'il retenait, c'est qu'au cours de ses huit dernières années, il ne comptait plus les nombreuses fractures et autre désagréments qu'il avait subit. Face à son bureau, apparut une silhouette d'un homme mûr.

-Après huit tentatives tu t'acharnes toujours! S'exclama-t-il en jetant un regard perplexe à Harry.

D'un claquement de doigts, le survivant lui envoya sa réponse. Le stylo qu'il tenait alors dans les mains fonça vers la tête du sorcier, qui ne fit pas le moindre effort pour l'éviter. Le stylo lui traversa le front sans même l'affecter, comme s'il n'était qu'une ombre.

-Rien ne peut nous atteindre Harry... Quand le comprendras-tu? Souffla l'homme exaspéré.

-Vous êtes vraiment tous aussi idiots que vous le paraissez, Killian? demanda Harry en se levant pour faire face au sorcier. Arrivant à quelques centimètres de son visage, il poursuivit:

-Vous n'auriez jamais dû me laisser avoir accès à tout ce que je voulais. Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même!

-Nous en prendre qu'à nous même pour quoi Harry?

-Pour ça! D'un geste rapide et fluide, Harry projeta sur lui le contenu d'une fiole ouverte, qui traversa une nouvelle fois Killian sans l'affecter.

-Tu m'agaces Harry, lança le sorcier s'attendant à une énième réplique bien placé du jeune garçon. Mais lorsqu'il vit le sourire s'étaler sur ses fines lèvres, Killian sentit que quelque chose de très mauvais allait se passer. Quelque chose de très mauvais pour _OCEAN_...

Lorsque Harry tendit sa main en avant vers le cou de son «adversaire», ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à sentir son corps empoigné par le survivant.

D'un geste, Killian fut à genoux à ses pieds, sans pouvoirs faire quoi que ce soit. De son autre main, Harry versa le contenu d'une fiole dans la bouche de sa future victime, sa première victime.

Lentement, Killian sentit son esprit s'engourdir, comme s'il s'endormait. Une puissante voix retentit dans sa tête.

-Libère-moi, et je te libérerais Killian!

Mais il ne voulait pas céder, il ne devait pas. Il secoua la tête comme un enfant mécontent.

-Libère-moi! Cria la voix alors qu'une violente douleur prenait place dans sa tête. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu mourras de ma possession, souffla la voix.

Voulant tenir un maximum, espérant que Harry serait arrêté à temps par ses compagnons, il vit le jeune homme tomber lui aussi à genoux. Ça y est, ils sont là, pensa Killian.

Mais le temps était long, et la souffrance ne tarderais pas à m'emporter.

-Libère-moi! Hurla Harry qui tremblait comme un fou.

D'un geste lent, son cerveau n'ayant pas la force de contrer cette volonté, il leva sa baguette vers le coeur du survivant. Tout aussi lentement, il murmura des paroles, dans un celte oublié de nos jours, tendit que Harry avait l'impression que son coeur prenait subitement feu.

Après un long hurlement de douleur, le jeune homme sentit qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose de l'intérieur, puis tout s'arrêta. Tout ce qui s'était produit à l'intérieur de son corps, se reproduisit à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot pour ça: L'enfer...

Une gigantesque explosion se produisit, suivit d'un déchaînement de flamme. Tout autour de lui brûlait. Tout le mobilier qu'il avait fait apparaître au cours de ses huit dernières années de geôle. Et devant lui, le corps de Killian finissait de se consumer dans une odeur nauséabonde.

Alors que tout s'arrêtait brusquement, une voix retentit dans la pièce.

-Nous avons perdu le contrôle sur toi Harry. Tu ne nous laisses pas le choix. Le seigneur des ténèbres arrivera d'ici quelques minutes. Profites bien de ta dernière heure de vie...

Harry devint livide à l'entente de ce nom, et entreprit de sortir d'ici le plus vite possible.

Pour se matérialiser dans la pièce, il avait comprit que ces hommes utilisaient un procédé qui consistait à séparer son âme du corps, pour qu'elle apparaisse dans sa forme physique de l'autre côté. Harry avait utilisé une potion qui utilisait l'essence développée par l'âme pour récupérer le corps de Killian. Il pourrait faire de même pour sortir, il ne suffisait plus qu'à réussir à transporter son âme dans le monde réel, et il avait une heure pour trouver le moyen d'y parvenir...

L'année scolaire touchait presque à sa fin à Poudlard. Huit mois qu'elle avait commencée? Huit mois que Harry Potter était porté disparu. Les recherches continuaient, malgré le sentiment que tout le monde avait, que Harry Potter ne réapparaîtrait plus. Le château s'était transformé en refuge, puisque, dans les premiers jours du mois de Mars, Voldemort avait prit le contrôle du ministère de la magie. Lucius Malfoy était désormais le Ministre. Poudlard subissait à fréquence régulière des assauts des sbires de Voldemort, mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. En effet, aujourd'hui, tous les habitants de Poudlard pouvaient, en jetant un oeil par une fenêtre du château, apercevoir une véritable armée assiégeant le château. L'attaque aurait déjà du avoir lieu, mais alors que Voldemort tentait une nouvelle fois de s'emparer du château en soumettant ses habitants, un homme était subitement apparut, et avait discuté avec lui, avant de partir à la suite du Lord.

Désormais, les deux camps se faisait face, l'un mené par le grand Albus Dumbledore, et l'autre mené provisoirement par le ministre de la magie Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier regardait avec une haine non dissimulé son fils qui figurait au côté d'un homme qu'il n'aurait pensé jamais revoir, Maël Gordon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Voldemort apparut de nouveau à la tête de son groupe, et semblait fou de rage. D'un éclair surpuissant lancé sur Dumbledore qui le contra d'un bouclier parfait, le seigneur des ténèbres déclara le début d'une bataille qui s'annonçait sanguinaire...

Il ne devait même pas rester une dizaine de minutes lorsque Harry décida de changer de stratégie. Il était pourtant parvenu à transporter son âme dans le monde réel, mais il lui était impossible de ramener son corps à lui. Aussi prit-il le temps de mettre sans dessus dessous le lieu dans lequel il était apparut. Des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers lui lançaient des tas de sortilèges, essayant de parvenir à bout du survivant. Mais il ne pouvait pas être touché, les rôles étaient inversés, et Harry s'en donna à coeur joie. D'une simple pensée, un véritable déluge de flamme se déversa du bout de sa baguette. Déluge dont-il perdit instantanément le contrôle. Les flammes détruisirent tout sur leur passage, les hommes y comprit, et Harry fut ramener malgré lui dans sa dimension. Juste avant de partir, il eut le temps d'apercevoir entre les flammes une regard... Rouge comme le sang...

**-**_Ma dimension... Mais oui! Je peux essayer de créer un portail vers une autre dimension, en espérant que ce soit celle qui me corresponde..._

C'est ainsi que, aidé de sa belle baguette d'ébène marqué par Grindelwald, il projeta devant lui un flot continu de lumières éblouissantes. Au bout de quelques secondes, et toujours incertain de sa réussite, Harry observa ces lumières se regrouper pour former un cercle, pas plus gros qu'une tête humaine. Brutalement, avec le bruit du tonnerre, le cercle fut rempli d'une couleur noire, plus noire encore que les ténèbres. Il avait réussit, le portails était ouvert, mais trop petit... Ses tentatives pour l'agrandir se révélèrent infructueuses, et Voldemort ferait son apparition d'une seconde à l'autre. Il ne restait qu'une seule solution à Harry s'il voulait survivre. Mettant sa baguette dans sa poche, il se concentra, fermant les yeux, le visage crispé. Il n'avait encore jamais réussi cet acte magique, mais maintenant que sa magie était débloquée, il pouvait essayer... Rapidement, une image apparut dans sa tête. Un oiseau d'une blancheur immaculée. C'était un aigle, avec une longue queue ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle d'un serpent. Son animagus était dans son esprit. Pendant ses huit années passées enfermé, Harry avait perfectionné ses pouvoirs. Il était apparut au bout de trois ans, et pourtant, jamais il n'avait pu se transformer. Sa concentration au maximum, Harry imagina tout son être prendre la forme de l'animal. Et c'est ainsi que lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, c'était un calabre qui regardait autour de lui, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil sur son corps pour constater la métamorphose. L'oiseau se précipita sur le portail, qui se referma dans un puissant grondement juste après son passage.

Harry ne put entendre le cri de rage qu'avait poussé Voldemort en entrant finalement dans la pièce.

Dumbledore contre-attaqua avec un sortilège si puissant que Maël sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Voldemort lui, envoya l'éclair vers le ciel crépusculaire d'un simple revers de la main. D'un même geste, Maël et Drago attaquèrent Lucius Malfoy qui dut se jeter au sol pour garder la vie sauve. Rogue, qui s'était clairement affiché aux côtés de Dumbledore, faisait maintenant face à Bellatrix Lestrange, qui vouait une haine sans pareil au traître. Du côté de l'ordre, il n'était pas plus de trente, alors que leurs adversaires les doublaient en nombre. Keira et Julia étaient également présentes, et se jetaient à corps perdu dans la bataille, sous l'oeil attentif de Felcis, qui bombardait de sortilèges incendiaires une grande créature qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

-Ton dernier soupir arrive Dumbledore! Cracha Voldemort tandis que le pauvre directeur subissait les assauts du mage noir avec de plus en plus de difficultés. McGonagall et Flitwick apparurent finalement pour épauler leur maître, et Dumbledore put de nouveau respirer.

Bien que l'ordre et les personnes l'aidant ne furent pas gravement atteint, les blessés augmentaient en nombre, et même les immenses pouvoir de Dumbledore n'y purent rien. Il reculaient petit à petit, jusqu'à se retrouver coincé contre les portes du château.

La grande créature de Voldemort, qui semblait craindre le feu, était tout de même parvenu à blesser plusieurs adversaires, dont Julia, qui avait était sauvagement mordue à la jambe. Elle ressemblait vaguement à une panthère, mais de trois mètres de haut... Son pelage aussi noir que la nuit la rendait difficile à suivre des yeux puisque la nuit était en train de tomber.

-Rentrez les blessés! Hurla Dumbledore d'une voix qui laissait entendre la panique. Il ne doivent surtout pas entrer!

Un hurlement de douleur complètement inhumain lui fit tourner les yeux, et il se recula juste à temps pour éviter de se faire écraser par la créature de Voldemort. Il lança un regard fière à Felcis qui était parvenu à déstabiliser la bête qui peinait à se relever. Cependant, il put voir l'étonnement dans les yeux de l'ancien Serpentard alors que celui-ci regardait alternativement la forêt puis la bête.

Des créatures, très nombreuses, sortirent de la forêt à toute vitesse et attaquèrent la grande créature, qui fut rapidement mis au tapis, au plus grand étonnement des défenseurs du château...

Lorsque Harry réapparut, ou plutôt, l'oiseau. Il se trouvait au milieu d'une gigantesque étendue d'eau. il monta en flèche dans le ciel alors que le soleil disparaissait derrière la mer. Il reprit soudainement sa forme humaine, et juste avant de retomber vers l'eau, il transplana devant Shinji Ikari.

La demeure était tel quel depuis qu'il était partit. Il entra dans la demeure pour la trouver vide, à son plus grand étonnement. Il s'installa, décidant d'attendre le retour de sa famille, observant des brochures de la gazette. Un exemplaire de vingt-quatre Mars le stupéfia. Sur la première page, il découvrait le nouveau ministre de la magie, Lucius Malfoy... Il lut l'article en entier pour apprendre que le ministère était bel et bien tombé aux mains de Voldemort. Il feuilleta quelques articles, et tomba en particulier sur l'un d'entre eux qui disait que des résistants s'étaient enfermés à Poudlard. Alors qu'il finissait l'article, une douleur sourde le saisit à la poitrine, de plus en plus forte. Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer, et il la vit... C'était un flash, qui lui montrait une magnifique jeune fille, projetée dans les airs par une créature qui lui était inconnue.

_-Julia..._

Sautant sur ses pieds, il sortit en trombe du manoir, et atteint les grilles, où un comité d'accueil l'attendait. Il s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette, mais se ravisa lorsque les créatures, celle qui habitaient les souterrains du domaine, s'inclinèrent devant lui. Au cours de sa longue période de captivité, Harry avait apprit que ces créatures étaient des Gryx. Les Gryx étaient une espèce de panthères très peu répandu dans le monde, qui portait leur allégeance sur le premier sorcier digne de ce nom qui les rencontrait.

_-Ils pourraient aider Julia... Je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve..._

Mais avant même d'avoir pu leur parler, la meute hurla sous la lune qui était levée, et partit en fonçant à travers les bois.

-Mais...

Harry se retourna vers la maison, et disparut dans un craquement 'il réapparut, il était au milieu d'une petite clairière de la forêt interdite. Il se transforma en son animagus, et fonça à travers les arbres dans un silence absolu. Lorsque son ouïe fine parvint enfin à distinguer du bruit, il se changea vite en humain. Au loin, il voyait une série d'éclair. Il avait bien supposé, la scène qu'il avait vu e Julia se déroulait bien à Poudlard. Atteignant la lisière de la forêt, il vit la haute créature qui avait blessé Julia. Brandissant sa baguette, il tenta la même chose qu'il avait fait au domaine.

-_**Duro,**_ pensa-t-il en visant la sorte de panthère géante. Un rayon comme il n'en avait jamais vu jaillit de sa baguette et vint percuter le monstre, qui fut éjecté plusieurs mètres sur le côtés, retombant sur le flanc. Malgré tout, il ne s'était pas changé en pierre comme le Gryx au manoir.

Entendant du bruit derrière lui, Harry se transforma en oiseau et décolla rapidement.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que... _

Harry vit passer sous lui une bonne dizaine de Gryx qui foncèrent vers le monstre et lui sautèrent dessus. Harry ne chercha même pas à comprendre, et suivit ses courageux serviteurs...

Maël se précipitait sur sa jumelle, laissant Drago seul face à son père. Julia venait de tomber près des murs du château. Après un rapide diagnostique, il vit qu'elle était empoisonné, et souffrait d'une grave déchirure à la jambe.

-Julia! Cria-t-il dans l'espoir de lui faire reprendre conscience.

Tout près d'eux, trois membre de l'ordre venait de tomber. Il tourna la tête à temps pour voir son collègue, Filius Flitwick, s'écrasait violemment sur d'autre personne. Voldemort eut un rire sadique alors que Minerva se précipitait sur le petit professeur, trop tard...

La grande créature venait à peine de se relever lorsqu'une dizaine d'autres monstres se jetèrent sur elle. Elle ne fit pas long feu, rapidement débordée par les morsure et les griffure. Le venin mortelle des autres créatures eut raison d'elle... Une fois leur victime à terre, elles se tournèrent vers les mangemorts et chargèrent.

Dumbledore avait ordonné l'évacuation du château quelques minutes auparavant, et Remus Lupin vint lui dire que l'opération était terminé. Ils avaient perdu le château...

Désormais, ils ne luttaient plus pour Poudlard, mais pour la vie. Lentement ils se décalèrent vers la forêt, leur seule échappatoire. Maël portait sa jumelle d'un bras, l'autre destiné à attaquer le plus de mangemorts possible.

Ils plus qu'une dizaine à lutter, protégeant les blessés dans leur dos. Dumbledore parvenait à maintenir à distance respectable leurs adversaires, qui jubilaient déjà de leur victoire écrasante.

Lorsque Julia papillonna des yeux, elle vit le regard inquiet de Maël. Elle souffrait, le venin attaquant ses muscles... Lorsque Maël retourna prêter main forte aux derniers combattant, elle aperçut au milieu de ce chaos, un magnifique oiseau, plus blanc que la neige elle même...

L'oiseau en question était maintenant observé par beaucoup de sorcier, même parmi les mangemorts. Il était rare de voir un animal se placer volontairement entre deux camps se battant. Et pourtant, il était là, tournant au centre du déluge. Soudainement, l'oiseau laissa place à une grande silhouette, une silhouette humaine...

Sous le coup de la stupéfaction, les deux quand s'arrêtèrent d'attaquer, juste à temps pour entendre une puissante voix incanter dans une langue oubliée. Lorsque l'incantation toucha à sa fin, la silhouette leva ce qui semblait être un baguette vers le ciel. Brusquement, un mur éblouissant de lumière sembla pousser du sol, entourant partiellement le groupe des rescapés, puis tout redevint calme. La silhouette se transforma de nouveau en cet oiseau blanc, alors que Voldemort lui jetait un sortilège de mort. C'était l'interrupteur de l'enchantement. A l'exacte emplacement où se trouvait le mur quelques secondes plutôt, une onde de choc se produisit lorsque l'éclair vert heurta le bouclier invisible, se répandant sur la surface du bouclier comme une onde sur l'eau. En retour, Voldemort se fit éjecter, sans réagir, trop stupéfié. Les mangemorts réagir d'instinct et attaquèrent le groupe, et tous se firent attaquer comme leur maître l'avait été, sans pouvoir réagir. Le bouclier lui tenait bon, sous l'émerveillement des rescapés.

-_La barrière_... Murmura Maël, en observant le légendaire bouclier.

Alors que sa soeur, qui était à ses côtés avec Keira, allait lui demander de répéter, elle fut interrompu par la sorte de colombe, qui vint se poser devant elle.

-Instantanément, elle se sentit mieux, comme si elle était en train de guérir. Maël constata avec stupéfaction que c'était belle et bien le cas. Sa plaie à la jambe se refermait progressivement, alors que l'oiseau regardait la jeune fille de ses prunelles vertes.

Dumbledore s'approcha pour voir l'animal, mais n'en eut pas le temps. A la place, une silhouette, la capuche redressait se trouvait là. D'un geste, la silhouette retira son capuchon, recevant instantanément Maël, Julia et Keira dans les bras.

Tout le monde put constater avec stupeur et bonheur que leur sauveur n'était autre que Harry Potter...

Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plut?

En tous cas je l'espère!

Et si en plus un petit Review pouvait être écrit ce serait magnifique!

PETIT INFORMATION: La baguette que Harry achète clandestinement et bien en ébène et non en acajou! pardonnez mon erreur, cette baguette est noire, donc...ébène!=D

A bientôt chers lecteurs!

Tidushermione


	10. Mise en place

Bonjour à tous très chers lecteurs( et lectrices). J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Voilà donc le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture à vous!

Préparatifs.

-Je vais très bientôt repartir... Annonça Harry, recevant des regard étonnés et tristes.

Il venait à peine de retrouver la famille Gordon au grand complet, accompagnée de Felcis et Keira. Ils sirotaient un Whisky pur feu installés confortablement dans les canapés du salon du domaine Shinjy Ikari. Tout le monde écoutait religieusement le récit du survivant, qui cette fois-ci n'avait rien caché. Il racontait tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, la malédiction, la société OCEAN, sa détention pendant ce qui a duré pour lui huit ans...

-Mais... Tu viens à peine de rentrer... Souffla Keira les yeux écarquillés. Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant?

-Comme vous le savez désormais, je ne suis plus sous l'influence de cette malédiction, mes pouvoirs sont libérés. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai jamais appris à contrôler une telle puissance... Avant de m'évader, j'ai voulu m'en prendre aux sorciers qui me retenaient prisonniers. Lorsque j'ai pointé ma baguette sur l'un d'eux pour lui lancer un sortilège incendiaire, un véritable enfer s'est déclenché. J'ai complètement détruit la maison dans laquelle je me trouvais... A Poudlard, le sortilège qui nous a sauvé, je ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit! Les seules magies que je maîtrise sont l'occlumencie et ma forme animagus...

-D'ailleurs quelle sorte d'oiseau est-ce? Demanda Richard. Une colombe?

-Une colombe? Répéta Harry un sourire goguenard sur le visage. Richard tu m'offenses! Ca n'a rien d'une colombe sauf la couleur. Non il s'agit en fait d'un Calabre. Un animal magique très rare qui était très recherché par les rois d'antan. Il a un corps et une tête d'aigle, la queue d'un serpent, le tout recouvert d'une blancheur immaculée. Il est connu pour avoir un grand pouvoir de guérison uniquement par le regard, mais c'est une légende erroné. Après de nombreuses recherches, j'ai découvert qu'un grand guérisseur à autrefois eut cette forme animagus, et ses très grands pouvoirs lui permettaient de soigner sans se transformer, d'où la naissance de la légende.

-Pourtant sur le champs de bataille j'ai eu la sensation que ta présence me soignait, s'étonna Julia.

-Ca, ça n'a rien à voir avec ma forme animagus, lança Harry, un fin sourire étirant faiblement ses lèvres.

-Et où comptes-tu aller? Demanda Maël.

-Je dois poursuivre les membres de l'organisation. C'est impensable de laisser une telle société opérer, et je vais y mettre un terme. Je partirais demain, dès l'aube. Je vais sûrement faire l'objet d'une recherche par le ministère, c'est pour cela que je dois me dépêcher.

-Comment savent-ils que tu es de retour? Demanda Julia. Après tout, nous sommes les seuls à avoir vu ton visage avec l'ordre!

-Non, le seigneur des ténèbres l'a vu aussi. Il m'a vu me transformer pour m'enfuir, donc il a forcément fait le lien avec l'attaque de cette après-midi. Etant donné que le ministère est tombé aux mains des mangemorts, ils vont tenter de m'arrêter...

-Hum... Ca paraît probable en effet, souligna Richard. Que comptes-tu faire? Te cacher?

-Non, bien sûr! Le temps de terminer ma quête concernant OCEAN, je resterais à couvert, mais après, je me rendrais...

-Quoi?

Toutes les personnes étaient bien entendu choquées d'une décision aussi radicale.

-Oui, mais comme vous le savez, les membres d'OCEAN sont influents. Avec tous les renseignement que j'aurais acquis, je ferais tomber le gouvernement, c'est là que j'aurais besoin de toi Richard...

-Bien sûr, comptes sur moi Harry.

Les discussions s'enchaînèrent rapidement, jusqu'à la question Poudlard.

-Il est claire que nous ne pouvons laisser Poudlard aux ennemis, lança Felcis. Mais nous ne sommes pas assez pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

-Exact. On doit s'allier avec quelqu'un... Pourquoi pas l'ordre? Demanda Maël.

-Non, on doit attendre, je ne suis pas convaincu de la loyauté de tous ses membres, en particulier de Severus Rogue. J'irais lui rendre une petite visite...

-Laisse moi t'accompagner Harry...

-Non Silk. Ce serait trop dangereux. Pas à cause de nos ennemis, à cause de moi. Je refuse de prendre le moindre risque. Je tâcherais de me dépêcher de me maîtriser...

-Mais... Commença Keira.

-Ma décision est prise! Je n'y reviendrais pas. Je promets de m'y mettre de toutes mes forces afin que mon retour soit prochainement. En attendant, j'aimerais que vous fassiez un peu plus attention à vous avant de vous lancer dans un combat perdu d'avance, comme cette après-midi.

-Harry, tu dois rester! On t'aidera à maîtriser ton pouvoir.

-Ecoute Julia... je partirais demain aux premiers rayons du soleil dernier délai. Maintenant j'avais pensé profiter de votre présence un maximum, et ne pas parler de choses fâcheuses... J'ai remarqué quelques bouteilles poussièreuses dans les souterrains... Termina Harry avec un grand sourire.

Savoir comment il s'était retrouvé en train de pisser depuis le toit de son manoir était la question qui taraudait le plus l'esprit torturé du pauvre survivant, la deuxième étant pourquoi est-ce que Keira le prenait en photo en train de le faire. Il était presque trois heures du matin, et, alors que les parents de la famille étaient allés se coucher après la troisième bouteille, les jeunes continuaient de s'amuser avec insouciance, et surtout, inconscience. Après avoir terminer son travail, Harry s'installa sur le bord de la toiture, les jambes ballant dans le vide, et s'alluma une cigarette. Il fut vite rejoint par Keira qui venait littéralement d'exploser de rire en voyant Maël s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol en voulant immiter une figure d'un des Gryx du domaine. Harry sourit faiblement en l'entendant rire, son regard se perdant dans la forêt entourant le domaine.

-Tu nous abandonnes encore une fois, lança subitement Keira une fois son fou rire terminé.

Harry la regarda calmement, le regard vide de toute expression.

-Je suis désolé...

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'attendais comme réponse. Je pensais que tu aurais voulu rester avec nous encore un peu, pour profiter.

-C'est le cas. C'est bel et bien ce que j'aurais voulu. Mais c'est impossible. Pas temps que je serais tel quel. Je ne maîtrise rien.

-Tu vas me dire que le sort que tu as lancé pour nous protéger n'était pas voulu ou contrôlé? Laisse moi rire.

-Bien évidemment, il était voulu. Et même très contrôlé! Mais c'est comme si quelqu'un, autre que moi, avait lancé l'enchantement. Enchantement dont je ne connais même pas le nom.

-Alors pourquoi, ou plutôt, comment l'aurais-tu réussit?

Harry regarda Keira, semblant hésiter à répondre à sa question, puis tourna son regard vers Maël, Felcis, et Julia, qui semblaient jouer à celui qui arroserait le plus ses adversaires. Et visiblement, Felcis dominait la partie.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du survivant avant qu'il ne souffle:

-Pour vous... C'est pour vous que je l'ai réussi.

Keira posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit frère, s'accrochant à son bras comme à une peluche que l'on possèderait depuis toujours.

-Pour Julia n'est-ce pas? C'est pour elle que tu es revenu?

-J'ai eu cette vision, dans laquelle je la voyais se faire attraper par ce monstre. J'ai reconnu le décor et me suis précipité à Poudlard. Mon instinct a prit le dessus sans même que je m'en aperçoive, et d'un côté, tant mieux. Je ne m'explique pas toutes ces choses qui me sont arrivées. Je remercie juste le ciel que ça se soit passé ainsi. J'ai appris inconsciemment à diriger ma magie comme on contrôle ses propres membres, j'ignore comment, mais ça me permet de faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais cru possible...

-Comme quoi par exemple?

-Comme quoi?

Harry regarda calmement autour de lui, puis fixa sont regard sur ses amis qui continuaient leur bataille d'eau.

-Regarde... Souffla-t-il en levant son pied droit toujours ballant dans le vide en direction du groupe. Il n'eut même pas à cligner des yeux qu'une véritable vague partit de son pied, renversant les trois sorciers, les emportant une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

-Comment...

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'intermédiaire magique pour faire un sortilège. La seule différence est dans la complexité de la maîtrise du sortilège. Et je dois avouer que c'est encore plus difficile à réaliser sous l'emprise de l'alcool, finit-il, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

D'une poussée de ses bras, Harry se projeta dans le vide. Durant la chute, son corps laissa place à celui d'un oiseau mythique, le calabre. Remontant au dessus de la maison, il saisit la chemise de Keira entre ses puissantes serres, puis la souleva, pour venir la déposer au milieu du parc.

-J'aimerais bien savoir voler, lança Julia en regardant Harry reprendre forme humaine.

-Il y a des balais pour nous autres médiocres sorciers, répondit Felcis en souriant à Julia.

-Je le sais bien, mais je ne me suis jamais fait à l'idée de tenir à plus de cinquante mètres du sol sur un bout de bois...

-Une ballade Julia? Proposa Harry qui revenait du manoir un balai posé sur l'épaule.

-Je...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais prudent.

Une toux moqueuse sortit de la bouche de Felcis, qui semblait tout à coup passionné par la forme de la lune.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Felce?

-Disons que question sécurité sur un balai, tu n'es pas le plus recommandable, répondit le serpentard.

-Voles-tu si mal Snow? Demanda Maël. Pourtant les gryffondors semblaient regretter ton absence cette année.

Sans un mot, Harry enjamba son balai et décolla.

-Personne ne vole mieux que lui, dit Felcis en regardant le point qu'était devenu Harry entamer une descente vertigineuse. Il n'y a pas plus fou que lui.

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, Ils virent le survivant piquer à une vitesse faramineuse vers le sol. A quelques mètres du sol, il tira sur le manche de son balai pour le redresser, se retournant par la même occasion, sous les yeux éberlués des quelques spectateurs. Sa cape flottant sous lui glissait sur l'herbe du parc. Après quelques mètres dans cette position, il se remit droit et fonça sur Felcis qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil alors que les autres s'écartaient. Il le contourna si précisément que les cheveux du serpentard se dressèrent sur sa tête. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de Julia, il la ceintura par la taille, la hissant sur son balai devant lui. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, alors que de sa bouche sortait un cri de pure terreur, pendant que Harry montait en flèche à grande vitesse. Son cri laissa rapidement place à un autre, de pure bonheur cette fois-ci. Ils firent le tour du domaine plusieurs fois, avant de revenir vers leurs amis. L'atterrissage, tout en douceur, mit fin à la séance, laissant une Julia des étoiles plein les yeux, les cheveux aussi bien coiffés que Hagrid.

-Alors?

Visiblement, la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à dire le moindre mot, encore soufflé par cette expérience.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les Gryffondors étaient si tristes de te perdre, lança Maël qui regardait Harry comme un illuminé.

-A mon tour maintenant! S'exclama Keira en se jetant sur Harry qui bascula brutalement sur le sol.

-Désolé petite soeur, mais il est bientôt l'heure, lança Harry en se redressant avant d'aider Keira à faire de même. Ce sera pour un autre fois!

-N'y a-t-il vraiment rien que nous puissions faire pour te retenir?

-Je crains que non...

-Combien de personnes dois-tu retrouver?

-Une vingtaine, mais je ne vais pas m'y atteler immédiatement. Je dois d'abord apprendre à me contrôler.

-Pourquoi ne nous laisse-tu pas nous occuper des membres d'OCEAN? Après tout ils ne nous connaisse pas, proposa Felcis vite approuvé par ses compagnons.

-Hum... je dois encore me renseigner sur eux, certains sont des membres très haut placés dans le ministère. Par exemple Alfred McMungard, le vice président du magenmagot.

-McMungard fait parti d'OCEAN? S'exclama Felcis.

-En effet, je dois aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour organiser une réunion de l'ordre.

Harry retourna dans le manoir, et saisit un sac qui se trouvait dans l'entrée. Il ressortit, se dirigeant vers le groupe, le sac sur l'épaule.

-Vous devriez aller vous coucher, je vous reverrais très bientôt.

Il leur tourna le dos, puis sortit par la grilles de fer clôturant le domaine. Les quatre amis virent leur petit frère disparaître parmi les ombres de la forêt suivit silencieusement par une horde de gryx...

-Je repasserais demain matin maître, pour voir l'évolution de votre état.

-Bien, fais des recherches sur cet enchantement Severus, je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit.

-A vos ordre maître! Après une profonde révérence, Rogue sortit du château Poudlard, désormais la propriété de Voldemort.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez lui, Severus envoya immédiatement un patronus à Dumbledore, pour l'avertir de la faiblesse de son pseudo maître.

Poussant enfin la porte de sa maison avec un soulagement non dissimulé, il s'installa dans son fauteuil fétiche, faisant apparaître sur la table adjacente une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu. Après s'en être servit un grand verre, il se calla, les yeux clos, la tête allant nonchalamment contre le dossier. La journée avait été dure, et très longue. Mais quel soulagement d'avoir enfin retrouvé Harry Potter! Bien qu'il soit immédiatement repartit, Severus savait que les choses changeraient. Lorsque le survivant était apparut au milieu du champs de bataille, la puissance qu'il dégageait l'avait presque cloué au sol. Etait-il le seul à l'avoir ressentit? Peut-être était-ce parce que lui n'était pas au coeur de l'action, sous l'emprise de l'adrénaline. Caché dans la forêt, il avait pu observer les agissements de ce magnifique oiseau en toute discrétion. Et cet enchantement qui a libéré l'ordre d'une fin tragique, c'était...Il ne parvenait même pas à trouver de mots suffisant pour raconter ce qu'il avait ressentit...

-Impressionnant?

Severus bondit de son siège, le contenu de son verre se répandant sur le tapis, alors qu'il sortait sa baguette, la pointant en direction de la voix. D'un faible moulinet du poignet, un rayon plus noir encore que les ténèbres jaillit de sa baguette sur l'inconnu qui réagit d'instinct. Severus se sentit soulever de terre, le souffle coupé par ce qui ressemblait à un violent coup de poing dans le thorax. Ecrasé contre le mur du salon par la puissance de son assaillant, alors que ce dernier n'avait que levé un bras devant lui.

-Que voulez-vous, Souffla Rogue, qui commençait doucement à manquer d'air.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander professeur, que voulez-vous?

-Potter? Est-ce bien vous? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?

Le teint blanc cireux du professeur de potion virait dangereusement au bleu, si bien que Harry dut mettre fin à son sortilège pour ne pas prendre la vie de son adversaire.

-Que servez-vous, Monsieur?

-Co..comment?

Peinant à reprendre son souffle, il parvint tout de même à s'adosser à son mur.

-Pour qui ou pour quoi est-ce que vous vivez?

Severus s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Le survivant, chez lui, lui posant une question pour le moins étrange.

-Je...

-Enfin professeur, n'avez-vous aucun but dans la vie? Ne vivez-vous pas pour servir Voldemort? Ou peut être Dumbledore? Ou alors, vivez-vous pour la magie noire? Pour le plaisir de martyriser de pauvres étudiants?

-SILENCE! Hurla Severus. La ferme Potter, la ferme!

-Allons Monsieur... Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes qu'une âme solitaire qui ère sans but!

-Potter...

-La réponse que j'attends est simple. Elle doit être franche, sincère. C'est ici et maintenant que se décidera la durée de votre vie...

-Tu ne peux exiger cela de moi Harry... souffla Severus, de plus en plus faible, comme écrasait par une puissance supérieure.

-Harry? De telles familiarités ne vous ressemblent pas professeur.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Severus comprit qu'il n'avait aucun choix. Il ne pouvait se détourner du garçon.

-Un serment sur votre vie sera parfait, lança Harry d'une voix calme alors que l'homme face à lui esquissait un geste. Et inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit, la magie brute que je possède pourrait vous détruire sans même que je ne le veuille.

Severus se redressa avec difficulté, faisant face au survivant avec une détermination que Harry ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Je jure... Je jure sur ma vie... d'exister pour protéger Harry Potter, selon le souhait de lily Evans... Souffla Severus alors qu'une gerbe de flamme jaillissait de sa baguette pour l'entourer avant de rentrer directement en lui, lui causant une profonde douleur.

Pendant un instant, le doute s'installa dans les yeux de l'élu, qui se reprit rapidement.

-Quelle cruelle punition... Ca doit être dur n'est-ce pas? Comment prenez-vous le fait de devoir me protéger alors que vous me haïssez?

-Il ne s'agit pas de vous Potter. Votre père... Il passait son temps à me pourrir la vie avec l'aide de ses amis. Lorsque je vous ai vu pour la première fois, mon jugement s'est immédiatement retrouvé altéré par votre ressemblance criante avec lui. Pour moi, un deuxième James Potter apparaissait pour continuer ce que le premier avait commencé... Même le son de votre voix est identique au sien. Si vous n'aviez pas eu le yeux de votre mère, jamais je n'aurais pu tenir ma promesse...

-Vous n'étiez même pas capable de faire abstraction de vos sentiments pour apprendre à me connaître? C'était plus facile de s'en prendre à un enfant qui découvrait le monde de la magie, un enfant perdu qui sortait de onze années de calvaire dans sa famille moldu? Le ton du survivant était monté, en même temps qu'il repoussé amèrement toutes les excuses que son ancien professeur de potion tentait de trouver.

-Que voulez-vous dire par calvaire Potter?

-Ah mais bien sûr... Puisque je suis le survivant, vous avez toujours pensé que mon enfance était grandiose, entouré de cadeaux et d'amour!

Un rire amère raisonna dans la salle, alors que le survivant s'avançait vers Severus, une lueur démentielle dans le regard.

-Détrompez-vous professeur... Rien de tout cela ne s'est passé. Ma famille haïssait la magie... Pour eux j'étais un monstre, un moins que rien... Pendant onze ans j'ai été forcé de dormir dans un placard à peine plus grand que la table qui vous sert de bureau. Dès l'âge de quatre ans, on m'a forcé à cuisiner, nettoyer... Même la vie d'un elfe de maison était plus appréciable... Je n'ai apprit que j'étais sorcier seulement lorsque Hagrid est venu me chercher le jour de mes onze ans. Pensez-vous réellement qu'en entrant à Poudlard, j'avais dans la tête l'idée de prendre tout le monde de haut?

-Je suis désolé Potter, je ne savais pas...

-Rien que pour cela, vous avez manqué à votre promesse envers ma mère... Mais je ne peux vous en vouloir de l'ignorer.

Harry contempla un moment la rue par la fenêtre, puis reporta son attention sur le sorcier lui faisant face, comme s'il attendait son jugement.

-Le temps presse. Rester ici peut s'avérer dangereux, pour vous comme pour moi. Je suppose que maintenant que Poudlard est tombé aux mains de Voldemort ainsi que le ministère, la direction de l'école vous reviendra... Je compte sur vous pour maintenir un maximum de mangemorts hors du château. Je reviendrais vous voir très prochainement, pour vous présenter à certaines personnes... Puis-je vous faire confiance pour garder tout cela secret?

Severus se redressa, toisant Harry avec force.

-Vous avez ma parole Potter...

-Bien. Je ne me remontrerais pas avant un certain moment, je vous demande instamment de ne pas me rechercher. Toute personne qui me suivra, quelle soit du camp de Voldemort, de Dumbledore ou du ministère, sera immédiatement éliminée.

-Prenez garde à vous Potter. Personne ne sera là pour vous protéger.

-Les temps changent professeur. J'ai changé, il serait encore plus dangereux pour quelqu'un d'essayer de me nuire désormais, surtout en ce moment.

-Potter, je sais que pendant toutes ces années vous avez feint l'ignorance et l'innocence pour duper tout le monde. Je m'en suis rendu compte après l'épisode dans le train. Mais vous n'êtes toujours qu'un enfant, ne l'oubliez pas...

-C'est là que vous vous trompez Monsieur. Je n'ai jamais été un enfant, si ce n'est dans l'apparence. Si vous avez vu clair dans mon jeu, alors vous devriez pouvoir vous en rendre compte. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer tout cela aujourd'hui. Je vous raconterais tout à notre prochaine rencontre. Il est temps...

D'un geste majestueux, Harry, qui était jusque là accroupit face à Severus, se redressa, faisant voler derrière lui une longue cape d'un noir brillant.

-Lykia, Toryo! En route...

Un léger grésillement apparut à quelques mètres seulement des deux hommes, laissant apparaître deux puissantes créatures, semblable à des panthères, ayant l'air beaucoup plus impressionnantes et dangereuses. Il regarda avec effarement le survivant qui lui souriait d'une drôle de façon.

-Simple précaution... Au revoir professeur.

Les deux gryx vinrent se frotter contre leur maître, au moment même où celui-ci disparaissait dans un craquement sonore.

Une seule pensée effleura l'esprit torturé du pauvre professeur de potion:

-Nous sommes sauvés...

Lorsque Dumbledore prit place dans son fauteuil, faisant face aux membres les plus éminents de l'ordre du phénix, il ressentit un lourd poids sur ses épaules. Il avait vu dans le regard du survivant, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis presque un an, une grande déception. Albus savait dors et déjà de quoi il en retournait, et il savait également qu'il devrait très bientôt se confronter au juste retour des choses.

_On récolte ce que l'on sème_, songea-t-il avec amertume.

La réunion de crise qu'il avait organiser avait pour but d'organiser une résistance face aux ministère sous contrôle ennemi.

-Bien, comme vous le savez, Nous n'avons plus le contrôle, ni de Poudlard, ni du ministère, et tout ça en quelques jours seulement. Nous devons trouver une solution pour remédier aux problème qui nous font face.

-Albus, commença Kingsley. Pourquoi Harry Potter n'est-il toujours pas avec nous? Où est-il? Retombé aux mains de l'ennemi?

-Non il ne l'est pas. Harry... a découvert certaines choses qui n'ont pas du lui plaire. Des choses dont je suis l'entier responsable, et...

-Que lui avez-vous fait? Coupa sèchement Remus, une lueur folle dans le regard.

-Je ne puis vous le dire Remus. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est d'attendre ça venu pour m'expliquer avec lui.

-Qui vous garantit qu'il viendra?

-Oh il viendra, d'ailleurs, il arrive...

Une des lourdes portes de la cuisine s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser rentrer la silhouette du professeur Rogue, qui semblait vraiment épuisé.

-Severus, est-ce que vous allez bien? Demanda Molly en se levant pour le soutenir.

-Inutile de vous asseoir, lança Dumbledore. Allez-vous reposer à l'étage Severus, ainsi que tous les autres, je dois m'entretenir avec mon invité...

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'entrée, où une longue silhouette encapuchonnée se tenait devant l'encadrement de la porte. D'un geste, Maugrey, Kingsley Remus et Arthur étaient debout, prêt à en découdre avec l'inconnu. Des grognements se firent entendre au moment même où deux créatures apparaissait de chaque côtés de l'homme, menaçant les sorciers de leurs crocs aiguisés.

-A vrai dire, vous êtes mon invité, dit simplement l'homme en se découvrant. Sa voix était rauque, comme si elle n'avait pas servie depuis des lustres, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne reconnurent pas tout de suite qu'elle appartenait à Harry Potter.

-Harry! S'exclamèrent Remus Arthur et Molly d'une même voix en s'avançant vers le jeune homme. Cependant, il déchantèrent vite lorsque les bêtes qui l'accompagnaient grognèrent face à leur avancée.

-Je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici chez moi professeur... Mais rassurez-vous, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

-Veuillez nous laisser, lança Albus à l'adresse de ses compagnons.

-Mais...

-Tout de suite, siffla Harry d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à la négociation.

Consternés, tous obéirent. Une fois la porte clause, et un sortilège d'isolement lancé par Dumbledore, la discussion put commencer.

-Comment vas-tu Harry?

-Plutôt bien je dois dire, mieux que ces dernières années. J'ai une famille aimante, sincère...

-Maël Gordon en fait parti n'est-ce pas? J'ai cru reconnaître un de mes anciens élèves Felcis?

-Tout à fait.

-Bien, c'est très bien. Je suis heureux pour toi Harry.

-Vraiment? J'ai du mal à ne pas douter de vous... Mais soit, je ne suis pas là pour ça, vous devez vous en douter.

-Oui...

-Commençons alors... Je dois dire que la confiance que j'avais en vous s'est ébranlé d'une façon que je ne souhaite à personne. Je me sens trahi professeur. Trahi comme jamais je ne l'ai été.

-Harry...

-Ne m'interrompez pas professeur, vous parlerez après! Coupa sèchement Harry. Je présume que vous étiez au courant de beaucoup de chose à mon sujet, pour ne pas dire tout. Vous connaissez bien évidemment l'organisation du nom de OCEAN, qui si je ne m'abuse, à dû déjà se manifester à vous. Vos pouvoirs ne vous ont certainement pas permis d'être dupé sur mes capacités, je pense que vous étiez au courant du bridage de mes pouvoirs, peut-être même depuis le début... Vous avez également du vous douter, que la société OCEAN était responsable de mon enlèvement... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en sortir, heureusement, ils m'ont sous-estimé, comme beaucoup d'ailleurs... Vous devez donc vous douter qu'à présent, mes pouvoirs sont libres, et que, naturellement, je ne les contrôle pas... Lorsque j'ai appris tout cela, je me suis demandé pourquoi m'aviez-vous caché de telles énormités. Mais je n'étais pas encore au bout de mes surprises. Je me suis également rendu à Gringotts, et j'y ai fait des découvertes intéressantes... Je ne doute aucunement sur le fait que vous voyez de quoi je veux parler? Alors je me demande ce que vous comptez dire pour votre défense. Il serait extrêmement facile pour moi de vous discréditer aux yeux de tous, et de vous faire enfermer. Mais bien entendu, ce serait assurer la victoire, ou tout du moins, rendre la situation plus aisée, pour Voldemort, ce que naturellement je ne souhaite pas. C'est pour cela que, quelle que soit vos explications, je n'engagerais aucune procédure à votre encontre pour le moment. L'enjeu ici pour vous est la découverte d'un nouvel ennemi...

S'arrêtant de parler, il contempla Dumbledore qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vieux.

-J'attends donc vos explications, qui, j'en suis sûr, m'éclaireront sur la raison de vos actions.

-J'ai fait de nombreuses erreurs, tout au long de ma vie. Des erreurs dont je ne suis vraiment pas fière, mais te cacher la vérité à sans doute était la plus grave et la plus irresponsable que j'ai commise. Tu as raison quant au fait de mes connaissances sur toutes ces affaires. Mon inaction est impardonnable je le conçois. Commençons par le début si tu le veux bien... OCEAN, m'a fait par de son existence, lorsque je poursuivait ma scolarité à Poudlard. J'étais jeune, puissant, et surtout, attiré par le pouvoir. Ils avaient alors de bonnes raisons de me craindre. Avec mon grand ami d'enfance, nous nous sommes lancés dans cette quête du pouvoir. Ensemble, nous étions imbattable... Mais plus le temps passait, plus nous nous efforcions de surpasser l'autre. Rapidement, tout nous est monté à la tête, si bien que Gellert s'en est prit à ma famille. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur la vraie nature du pouvoir. J'ai bien essayé de protéger ma famille, il avait déjà réussi à faire porter le chapeau à mon père pour le meurtre de plusieurs moldus. Lorsqu'il s'en ai prit au reste de ma famille, j'étais là pour les protéger. Au cours d'un duel mouvementé, j'ai jeté un sortilège sur Gellert, qui l'a dévié. Ma soeur est morte sur le coup. Ca m'a dévasté... Depuis lors, j'ai voué ma vie à racheter cette erreur qui m'a coûté bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Mon frère, qui jusqu'à cette époque me vouait littéralement un culte, m'a méprisé, et à fait appel à l'organisation du nom d'OCEAN pour me stopper... J'ai dû passé un accord avec le dirigeant de la société. Je devais, pour me racheter, les aider à dénicher tous les futurs mages noirs potentiels. Un contrat magique m'oblige à suivre ces conditions. Si par malheur j'allais à l'encontre de la bonne marche de leur organisation, je serais immédiatement privé de mes pouvoirs, ce que, à l'époque, je ne pouvais envisager. J'ai donc accepté. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pu empêcher ton bridage, tout simplement parce que j'en suis le principal responsable...

La mâchoire du survivant menaçait de rentrer en contact avec le sol, alors que Dumbledore baissait honteusement les yeux. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

-Je sais que rien ne pourra me racheter à tes yeux, mais je suis sincèrement désolé. A cause de ma lâcheté, j'ai sans doute détruit ton enfance...

-Et pour ce qui est de Gringotts? Demanda sèchement Harry en reprenant tant bien que mal le contrôle de ses émotions.

-Ta position au sein du monde magique, même sans tes pouvoirs, t'aurait permis d'avoir une influence qui aurait gêné OCEAN. Tu aurais rencontré des gens importants, puissants, qui aurait sans doute découvert la vérité sur toi. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas envisager cela... Voilà pourquoi je t'ai caché toutes ces vérités, pour sauvé ma vie. Je m'excuse de tant d'égoïsme...

-Beaucoup de personnes auraient réagit comme vous l'avez fait professeur. Je ne peux vous en vouloir pour cela. J'espère seulement que pour une fois vous me dites la vérité...

-Je jure sur ma magie que mes dires sont véridiques, répondit Dumbledore en lançant de sa baguette un enchantement.

Harry n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Tout était vrai, le tout puissant Dumbledore était manipulé...

-Une minute... comment pouvez-vous me dire toutes ses choses alors que vous êtes sous serment inviolable?

-Je suppose que tant que je ne fais que confirmer ce que tu as découvert, rien n'entache mes fonctions...

-Qui vous a jeter le serment? Le connaissez-vous?

-Un certain Flynsch... Killian je crois...

-Si cette personne venait à périr, seriez-vous libéré de son emprise?

-Dans le cas où il est le seul à avoir jeté le sortilège, alors oui, je serais libéré.

-Dans ce cas, vous avez une dette envers moi. Killian est mort de ma main hier soir. Vous êtes libre d'agir comme bon vous semble, mais je vous préviens... Ne vous risquez pas à vous mettre en travers de mon chemin...

-Que comptes-tu faire Harry?

-Dans un premier temps, essayer d'avoir le contrôle sur mes pouvoirs. Ensuite je m'occuperais d'OCEAN, puis du ministère, et enfin de Poudlard.

-Tu espères faire tout cela seul?

-Je ne suis pas seul. J'ai ma famille, et j'espère bien avoir le soutient de l'ordre pour récupérer le ministère.

-Tu as un plan?

-J'ai la liste complète des membres d'OCEAN. Plusieurs d'entre eux sont des membres éminents du ministère. Je ne vous direz rien concernant l'opération que je mènerais, mais j'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi...

-Tout ce que tu voudras Harry.

-Présentez-vous au poste de ministre de la magie lorsque Lucius Malfoy sera écarté. Vous pourrez naturellement reprendre la direction de Poudlard une fois la situation rétablie, mais en attendant, j'ai besoin que vous fassiez cela...

Avant même que Dumbledore ne puisse répondre, Harry était debout, appelant ses protecteurs à le suivre.

-Vous ne me reverrez pas avant un certain moment, j'espère d'ici là que la situation ne s'aggravera pas... Au revoir professeur Dumbledore, et prenez soin de l'ordre.

D'un geste de la main, Dumbledore déverrouilla la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée sur unne Hermione Granger au visage rouge de larmes.

-Harry! Cria-t-elle en se jetant sur le survivant. Les protecteurs de ce dernier, se postèrent sur sa route ouvrant grand leur gueule pour accueillir la jeune fille. Harry mit ses bras devant ses gardiens qui refermèrent leurs crocs dessus. Sans broncher, le sang s'écoula rapidement des plaies, le jeune homme plongea son regard dans les yeux de son amie.

-A très bientôt, souffla-t-il avant de disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

OoooooooooFINoooooooooO

Alors alors? J'attends vos Reviews avec impatience! :)

Amicalement

Tidushermione


	11. Carnage

Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour ces merveilleux commentaires! Ca me pousse à me dépasser!:p

Ensuite SHELTAN! Ta question est pour le moins surprenante, mais tout de même magnifique, je dois l'avouer. Je vais essayer d'y répondre du mieux que je peux. En considérant que l'affreux méchant des ténèbres ait vraiment énervé notre jeune survivant, par exemple en lui tirant la langue, on peut supposer que Harry mettra toute sa puissance dans cet expelliarmus! Un expelliarmus d'une puissance colossale, condensé en un fin rayon pourrait, je pense, trouer le pauvre mangemort, qui, dans ce cas, n'atteindrait pas honeyduke, mais s'éparpillerait sur un large périmètre! S'il est large, en considérant la vitesse du sortilège( à cette puissance, il faut compter 200 mètres par seconde), et si le mangemort à un poids moyen de 70 kilos, je pense pouvoir affirmer que le mangemort s'empallerait sur le pieu de honeyduke après avoir heurté la cabane hurlante au bout de 17,65 secondes précisément. J'espère avoir éclairé ta lanterne Sheltan!

Bien je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 11, qui s'intitulera: Tu vas regretter d'avoir enquiquiné le survivant pendant toutes ces années, il va te tomber dessus toi et tout tes amis... On peut l'appeler Carnage également!

Bonne lecture à tous!

Carnage.

_Allez... On y croit, tu peux y arriver..._

D'un geste, Harry expulsa de sa baguette ce qui devait être un Impedimenta. Pourquoi alors le rayon qui apparaîssait était bleu nuit, et arrachait tous les arbres sur son passage?

Avec un hurlement de rage, le jeune homme envoya sa baguette au loin. Depuis cinq semaines qu'il s'était réfugié dans cette forêt allemande, Harry ne semblait pas s'être amélioré le moins du monde.

_Je ne comprends plus rien... Et je dois vaincre Voldemort? Moi? Bon pour attaquer, aucun problème, mais s'il me contre, ce n'est pas le protego de la semaine dernière qui a brûlé mes vêtements qui me sauvera..._

En faisant toutes sortes d'experiences, le survivant avait remarqué que les sortilèges élémentaires tels que l'aguamenti ou l'incendio gardaient leur nature, même si le résultat était quand même un désastre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour tous les autres, expelliarmus, stupefix, rictusempra...

_De toute façon, avec ou sans baguette le résultat est le même... je n'y arrive pas. C'était peut être mieux sans toute ma puissance?_

L'esprit complètement retourné, il retourna à sa tente, et prit une pause pour manger quelque chose. Il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devrait sans doute remettre en place une résistance contre ses pouvoirs. Après de nombreuses recherches infructueuses, il découvrit une potion, permettant de réaliser son souhait. La préparation était rapide, mais très complexe. la moindre erreur serait fatale... Il mit quelques semaines pour rassembler tous les ingrédients, fouillant la plupart des potionnistes d'Europe: Serres de Gryffon en poudre, Corne de Bicorne, Crin de licorne, écaille de dragon chinois, et enfin une dent de méloria, une espèce marine magique extrêmement rare, qui lui avait posé pas mal de problème et coûté une petite fortune. Bientôt, il pourrait tester sa potion. Le livre dans lequel il l'avait trouvée indiquait que la potion créerait un artefact qui servirait de catalyseur, mais Harry ne savait pas sur quoi il allait tomber.

_...Tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis ajouter le dernier ingrédient, la dent de méloria, plongée dans la salive du sorcier. Transvaser immédiatement la potion dans un chaudron d'or pendant trois minutes, puis repasser dans celui d'étain. Une fois cela fait, le sorcier recepteur de la potion devra verser une goutte de son sang._

Sans broncher, Harry suivit les étapes, jusqu'à verser son propre sang dans le chaudron.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha d'effarement lorsque la potion se volatilisa au contact du sang. De rage, il donna un violent coup de pied dans le chaudron, qui vola au loin, rendant par la même occasion le pied du survivant douloureux. il allait se mettre à râler lorsqu'un bruit l'interpella... Un bruit de métal.

_En même temps, je viens de balancer un chaudron en étain, donc c'est normal, non?_

Il s'approcha du chaudron, d'où le bruit de métal s'échappait encore. Un bruit similaire à celui du pièce qui tourne sur elle-même, sur le point de s'arrêter. Il souleva de son pied le chaudron, et vit un objet tomber sur le sol. Un simple anneau, aussi banale qu'une boucle d'oreille d'Hermione. Il l'a prit entre ses doigts, ressentant un léger picotement, avant de la glisser à son majeur.

_Qu'est-ce que... Je ne ressens plus ma magie... je ne la sens plus couler en moi!_

Commençant à paniquer, Harry voulut retirer l'anneau... Impossible...

Il courut jusqu'à sa baguette, et la pointa sur la bague.

-Expulso! Cria-t-il. Un craquement sinistre lui annonça que, si la bague partait grâce à ce sort, le doigt partirait avec, ce qui ne l'attirait pas vraiment. Renonçant à ce moyen pour enlever l'artefact et essayant de faire fi de la douleur lancinante dans son doigt sûrement cassé, il songea à ce qu'il venait de faire.

_Sans la bague, mon doigt, et même toute ma main, seraient éparpillés devant moi. Peut-être que..._

D'un geste ample du bras, Harry dirigea la baguette sur un arbre. Une longue et majestueuse flamme sortit du bout de bois pour venir lécher l'écorce, puis la dévorer, et enfin faire tomber l'arbre centenaire.

Harry regarda alternativement la baguette puis l'arbre, et explosa de rire, avant de pousser un cri de pure joie.

_J'ai réussi! J'AI REUSSI!_

Entamant une sorte de danse de la victoire autour du pauvre arbre vaincu encore dévoré par les flammes, le jeune homme jetait une multitude de sortilège divers et variés qui firent tomber de nombreux arbres, mais beaucoup moins que précédemment.

C'était toujours incontrôlé, mais Harry sentait qu'il pourrait bientôt maîtriser suffisamment sa puissance modifiée pour y parvenir. Il ne pourrait certe pas rivaliser avec des sorciers comme Voldemort ou Dumbledore, ou même Les meilleurs aurors et mangemorts, mais sa puissance s'approchait grandement de celle de Maël, ce qui était assez conséquent, par rapport à ses antécédents magiques. Sa connaissance des duels et de la magie lui donnerait l'avantage sur de nombreux ennemis, même plus puissants que lui.

Il lui fallut presque un mois pour maîtriser la puissance des sortilèges les plus utiles, et encore une semaine pour faire le tour de tous les sortilège qu'il connaissait, vérifiant ainsi ceux qu'il maîtrisait, et ceux dont sa puissance ne lui permettait pas d'y avoir accès. Ainsi, à seulement quelques jours de son anniversaire, Harry se lança dans l'objetif suivant. Il sortit de sa sacoche une liste, et y lut le premier nom, entouré en rouge:

_Alfred McMungard..._

Si les membres d'OCEAN avaient fait une erreur, c'était bel et bien de confier à leur prisonnier leurs habitudes comme s'ils étaient des amis de longues dates. Ainsi, Harry avait créé une liste avec leur nom, domicile, famille, amis, habitudes, hobbis... Et tout ça pour chacun des 27 membres restant de la société. Il avait apprit le lendemain de son départ la mort de 9 d'entre eux, Killian Flynch et les 8 autres qu'il avait «malencontreusement» brûlé vif...

Alfred McMungard

Trois enfants, dont deux membres d'OCEAN.

Divorcé.

Domicilié au 14 Preavents street London.

Vice-président du Magenmagot.

Heure de départ: 8h25

Heure de retour: 21h05

Reçoit ses enfants le Lundi soir.

_Si j'attends demain soir, je pourrais faire le Jackpot avec toute la famille. En attendant, je peux m'occuper de celui-ci..._

Son dimanche, Harry l'avait passé à créer un macabre programme, le planning des décès, l'avait-il appelé.

_Bien voilà qui est terminé, j'aurais une journée et une nuit pour faire tout cela, comme ça, j'aurais moins de risque de me faire chopper._

Le lendemain, il se réveilla assez tard dans la matinée, d'une humeur massacrante. Un oiseau, ayant cru bien faire en chantant une douce mélodie au dessus de la tente du sorcier, s'était retrouvé déplumé sans rien comprendre.

_Dès le matin...C'est pas possible. Je ne me lève pas tous les jours pour assassiner froidement 18 personnes! Enfin 19 avec ce pauvre oiseau..._

La relecture de ses notes lui fit changer quelques détails sans grande importance, et, après un frugale dîner, il se mit en quête de sa première victime.

_Melchior Frintz, Veilleur de nuit au ministère de la magie._

Lorsque Harry arriva devant le 9 Devon Street à Manchester, il jeta un oeil aux alentours. Pour un passant, il aurait semblé être un Coursier, délivrant un colis, aux vues de la veste rouge criarde et du casque de moto.

Mais lorsque Melchior, après avoir ouvert sa porte en toute sérénité, plongea son regard noir dans ces deux prunelles émeraudes lui faisant face, il sût que s'en était finit de lui. Il baissa son regard sur le colis mal fermé, laissant entrevoir un bout de baguette magique.

-Bonjour Melchior... Tu me laisse entrer? lança Harry de sa voix rauque et pourtant juvénile.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry sortait de la demeure, son calepin à la main.

_Moins un... Maintenant, Edgard Numberg..._

Edgard était un simple compteur, employé par Gringotts pour répertorier les effets des coffres de la banque pendant la nuit.

-Chérie, va ouvrir s'il te plaît. Je suis occupé avec la plomberie de la douche, cria l'homme de l'étage.

-Edgard, c'est pour toi!

Le prénommé Edgard descendit les escaliers en tenu de travail, et vit sa femme parler à quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas encore apercevoir.

-C'est un client de la banque, il veut te parler d'une affaire récente.

-De la banque? Répéta l'homme en entrant dans la pièce étonné. Jamais un client ne l'avait rencontré auparavant, pas pour le boulot. L'homme lui tournait le dos, fixant ce qui semblait être une photo de famille.

-Pas tout à fait Edgard...

Voyant qui était présent dans son salon, Numberg dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry, qui, d'un geste négligent du bras, la fit voler à travers la pièce.

-Je crois que tu dois des explications à ta femme, non?

-Edgard, Qui est-ce? Et de quoi parle-t-il?

-Je suis le dernier client de la société dans laquelle Edgard travaille. Mais il ne s'agit pas de la banque, n'est-ce pas Edgard?

La femme, d'une trentaine d'années, semblait complètement perdue, jetant des regards inquiets à son mari.

-Edgard? Supplia-t-elle. De quoi parle-t-il?

Aucune réponse lui parvint, si bien que Harry reprit les choses en main.

-Etant donnée que je suis pressé, et qu'Edgard ne semble pas décidé à vous parler, laissez-moi vous expliquer rapidement la situation... Votre Mari, fait parti d'une société appelée OCEAN. Elle a pour but de nettoyer le monde de sorciers potentiellement dangereux. A première vue, ça semble être une noble cause. Mais voilà le problème. Leur dernier client, ou plutot patient, moi, Harry James Potter, leur a causé beaucoup d'ennuis.

-Vous êtes... Harry Potter? Bégaya la jeune femme.

-Ma femme vous admire beaucoup monsieur Pot...

D'un claquement de doigt du survivant, Numberg perdit l'usage de la parole, baissant les yeux sous le regard noir du jeune homme.

-C'est bien moi. Bref revenons à nos niffleurs... Ils m'ont suivit depuis tout petit, bridant ma magie, la réduisant à l'état de celle d'un jeune puceau décérébré de 14 ans. Lorsque j'ai commencé à montrer quelques signes de résistance, votre mari et ses amis ont eut la bonne idée de me capturer, et de m'emprisonner dans une prison temporelle pendant huit longues années. Pour courronner le tout, voyant que même avec cet emprisonnement je restais difficilement sous leur contrôle, ils se sont alliés avec Voldemort pour qu'il me tue de sa propre main...

-Edgard, siffla la femme rouge de colère, ne me dit pas qu'il dit la vérité?

L'absence de réponse lui suffit amplement, et elle asséna une claque magistrale au visage de son mari, avant de remettre la même de l'autre côté.

-Pardonnez-moi monsieur Potter, mais que voulez-vous que je fasse pour rattraper cette chose? dit-elle en désignant son mari dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues rougies.

-Rien du tout. Je suis venu tenir ma promesse...

-Qu'elle est-elle?

-Mettre un terme à toute trace de l'existence de cette société... J'espère que vous me laisserez accomplir ce pourquoi je suis venu?

-Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, plus jamais, faites ce que bon vous semble Monsieur. De toute façon, tout ce que vous pourrez lui faire sera insuffisant par rapport à ce qu'il mérite... Moi, je m'en vais, je ne resterais pas une seconde de plus dans cette horrible demeure... Ca put la trahison ici!

D'un geste, elle disparut, laissant apparaître sur les lèvres de Harry un sourire carnassier.

-Ta femme à une caractère des plus charmant Edgard. Ou devrais-je dire, ton ex... femme?

Les supplications de Numberg, et les larmes de pure terreur s'écoulant des ses yeux n'empêchèrent pas le couteau du survivant de se ficher au milieu de sa cage thoracique. Harry ressortit de là, essuyant discrètement son poignard dans le linge séchant sur un fil au soleil.

C'est ainsi que se passa la plupart des «missions» de Harry. Une présentation, une explication, une rupture, et la fin d'une vie. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry se délectait de voir tout ses ennemis perdre ce qui leur était le plus cher au monde avant de perdre la vie. Il se sentait tout à coup moins seul...

Les seules missions qui différèrent des autres, furent celles des McMungard, de Luberts et de Rior Flynch.

Lorsque l'élu arriva devant la résidence des Luberts, un magnifique manoir du début du siècle, il sortit immédiatement sa baguette, tous ses sens en alerte.

Le professeur Luberts, enseignant au ministère, était un maître en magie noire, donc un énorme danger pour le survivant. Il avait la charge de former les futurs aurors face au danger de la magie sombre, et personne n'était mieux placé que lui pour en parler, à part Voldemort évidemment.

Ses premiers pas dans le domaine du sorcier, lui prouvèrent que le propritaire savait de quoi il parlait. Devant lui, une grande barrière de magie recouvrait le portail ouvragé. Plusieurs gestes de la baguette plus tard, Harry confirmait l'appartenance du phénomène à la magie noire.

_La barrière d'Evoski, un célèbre mage noire du 17ème siècle, a pour but d'electrocuter ses victimes pour les paralyser. J'ai lu quelque chose là dessus, mais..._

Le cerveau du survivant tournait à plein régime pour parvenir à percer le mystère du bouclier, mystère dont la solution se trouvait dans sa tête. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, son emprisonnement lui avait été vraiment bénéfique au niveau de son apprentissage. Il avait eu accès à une bibliothèque impressionnante, peut-être même plus étoffée que celle de Poudlard. Ainsi, après plusieurs minutes de réflexion intense, la solution le revînt en mémoire.

_Il faut que je me dématérialise, pour ne pas être affecté par les éclairs, mais dès lors, Luberts saura que je pénètre son domaine... Peut-être qu'avec un sortilège anti-transplanage, je pourrais me mettre à sa poursuite? Non Luberts est malin, il a dû prévoir plusieurs échappatoires..._

La barrière fonctionnait par un système très simple. La reconnaissance magique. Toute créature magique, ou sorcier, non désiré pénétrant dans le domaine se trouvait attaqué par la barrière lorsque celle-ci reconnaissait le passage d'une essence magique. Malheureusement pour Harry, il n'y avait aucun moyen de cacher cette essence...

_Bon tanpis..._

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry se lança le sort de dématèrialisation, et traversa la barrière comme si elle n'existait pas. Une série d'impressionnants éclairs le transpercèrent sans même l'affecter, et la course poursuite s'engagea.

_J'espère que Luberts n'est pas du genre à fuir..._

Il fut plus que surprit en voyant un nuage de poussière se former devant lui pour faire apparaître cinq créatures.

Derrière les créatures, un homme venait à son encontre, sortant paisiblement du manoir.

-Je savais bien que ce jour viendrait Harry. Je m'y suis préparé. Penses-tu vraiment être à la hauteur? Demanda Luberts lorsqu'il fut assez proche du jeune homme.

-Et vous professeur? D'un geste de sa baguette, Harry déclancha un déluge de flamme sur les créature qui reculèrent sous l'assaut, avant de charger le survivant.

_Rien? Ils n'ont rien du tout? Oh oh..._

Lorsque Harry vit cinq monstre de la taille d'un ours avec l'apparence d'un loup le charger, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Dans l'air reignait tout de même une odeur de poil brûlé, signe que son sortilège avait fonctionné.

D'un geste, il se dématèrialisa, et les loups le traversèrent. Il repoussa ensuite les sorts de Luberts, s'écartant le plus possible de ses adversaires.

-C'était une erreur de venir ici Harry... Lança Luberts avançant calmement.

_Des loups... des loups... Des Genjis?_

Le jeune homme se tourna vers les loups, projetant sur l'un d'eux, à l'aide de sa baguette, un rayon rouge bordeaux qui explosa au contact de l'animal, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Lorsqu'il vit le loup indemne sortir du nuage et le charger, Harry se changea en calabre, décolant du sol pour rester hors de portée des loups et du sorcier. Il reprit forme humaine quelques pas plus loin.

_Ce ne sont visiblement pas des Genjis... Essayons autre chose... Cypuris!_

Harry se jeta au sol pour éviter un sortilège du sorcier, et vit avec horreur en relevant la tête deux loups lui foncer dessus.

-**Fecryla! Fecryla!** Cria-t-il. La vitesse d'execution des sortilèges était impressionnante, ce que Luberts ne manqua pas de remarquer. Les deux loups furent expulsés plusieurs mètres en arrière, retombant lourdement sur le sol. Ils se relevèrent instantanément.

_Cypuris, non plus... Loups... Magie noire..._

Harry se jeta cette fois sur le côté pour éviter les sortilèges du sorcier, repoussant au loin les loups à l'aide du sortilège Fecryla.

_Des Zumals! Ce ne sont que des apparitions! Bien réel, mais apparitions tout de même._

**-Nihilo**, siffla Harry en direction du loup le plus proche. La bête, poussa un hurlement de douleur avant d'éclater en millier d'étincelles. Se concentrant sur ses cibles, Harry répéta l'opération quatre fois, avec, à chaque fois, le même résultat.

-Bravo Harry, tes connaissances en magie noire sont surprenantes! S'exclama Luberts en applaudissant sincèrement. Je ne serais même pas surpris que tu me battes.

_Il est vraiment malade ce type, le monde se portera bien mieux sans lui..._

-Je suis là pour ça, Professeur...

-Ca ne veut pas dire que la victoire sera forcément tienne Harry, répondit l'homme en jetant un sortilège plus noir encore que la fourrure des Zumals...

-**Milano!** Contra Harry alors que le sortilège était absorbé par une sorte de couverture liquide jaune.

D'une geste rapide du poignet, Harry envoya un informulé sur le sorcier, combinant son sort d'une attaque de l'esprit. Même si le professeur Luberts était un Occlumens accomplit, ce n'était rien face à Harry, qui était devenu expert dans ce domaine. Ainsi en quelques secondes, le jeune homme était dans sa tête sans même que le professeur sans rende compte.

Il le constata lorsque même ses informulés n'étaient plus assez rapide, contrés par Harry. Il engagea alors un duel d'esprit, que le survivant ne prit pas la peine de suivre. De sa poche, il sortit une petite fiole contenant un liquide mauve, qui lança au pied du sorcier. Trop concentré dans son duel mentale, il ne vit pas la fiole, qui explosa à ses pieds, projetant un nuage opaque tout autour de lui, le plongeant dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

-**Fista!**

Une détonation se produisit, suivit d'un bruit de chute. Après quelques secondes, Harry, aux aguets, vit apparaître la forme du sorcier recroquevillé au sol les deux mains appuyant sur son ventre.

-C'est fini professeur, lança Harry en s'approchant de l'homme. D'un geste de sa baguette, il conjura un couteau ex nihilo, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire il y a quelques mois. Sans plus de cérémonie, il acheva son ennemi en lui tranchant la jugulaire. Toutes les protections du domaine sautèrent à sa mort, et Harry put partir, essoufflé, mais un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

_McMungard, me voilà..._

Alfred, entouré de son fils Kieran et de sa fille Elsaïa, partageait avec eux un digestif moldu, après le copieux repas qu'ils venaient d'avaler. L'heure approchait de minuit, et la discussion de la soirée tournée autour de l'etrange absence de Melchior Frintz et Edgard Numberg à leur travail respectif au ministère et à Gringotts. Soupçonnant Harry comme responsable de leur disparition, Alfred avait envoyé un message à Julius Fitzberg, un auror membre d'OCEAN, qui n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse.

-Tu penses qu'il osera venir ici sachant que nous sommes trois? Demanda Elsaïa à son père. En supposant que c'est bien Harry le responsable?

-Il sait que nous sommes toujours réunis le Lundi. S'il a un tant soit peu d'esprit, il ne prendra pas le risque de s'attaquer à une oubliator, un auror d'élite et le vice-président du magenmagot.

-Je le connais assez pour affirmer qu'il ne fera pas cette erreur, même pas d'erreur du tout, répondit Kieran. Il a dû préparer un plan d'attaque très poussé pour nous atteindre, mais ne risquera pas de nous attaquer à trois.

Le salon, très lumineux en raison de l'imposant lustre disposé au dessus de leur tête, s'assombrit rapidement avant de plonger totalement dans l'obscurité.

-Visiblement tu ne me connais pas suffisamment Kieran, lança une voix dans l'obscurité.

-**lumos!**

**-lumos! **

**-lumos!**

-Il a bloqué la magie, s'écria Elsaïa en se déplaçant rapidement dans le salon.

-Encore perdu Elsa!

-**Fello!** Le sortilège d'Harry, informulé, fonça droit devant lui, en direction de Kieran, dont la voix lui avait indiqué l'emplacement. Il avait utilisé la même potion que contre Luberts, ce qui avait plongé le salon dans le noir complet pendant quelques secondes.

Un horrible bruit d'os cassés se fit entendre et rapidement le nuage se dissipa, aspiré par la baguette d'Elsaïa.

-Kieran! Hurla-t-elle, en apercevant son frère quasi mort, le torse en miettes.

-**Torpedia**! Lança Alfred en pointant le survivant. Un long jet de poussière brillante jaillit de sa baguette, et s'encastra dans la couverture liquide jaune que le jeune sorcier venait d'invoquer. La puissance du sortilège perça quelque peu le bouclier, et vint erafler le corps du survivant sur l'intégralité de la face avant. Il eut juste le temps de rebâtir un bouclier pour bloquer l'assaut d'Elsaïa, qui s'acharnait à venger son frère.

_Merde! Merde merde merde merde! T'aurais dû les écouter et te barrer vite fait bien fait Potter! Ils vont te mettre en pièce!_

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Harry subissait les assauts des deux sorciers, sans réussir à en placer une, encaissant de plus en plus de blessures. Il se jeta derrière un canapé qui prit instantanément feu, pourtant, Harry ne bougea pas.

-**Waddiwasi! **cria le survivant, envoyant valser le canapé en flamme à travers la pièce, qui s'écrasa sans douceur sur Elsaïa. Alfred alla la secourir, pendant que Harry renversait la table de la salle à manger pour se cacher. De quelques sorts, il renforça la table contre les futurs assauts, puis attendit à la recherche d'une solution.

Le combat reprit avec plus de force encore qu'avant, si cela était possible.

_Bon... Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix..._

Alors que la table commençait à se fissurer, Harry pointa sa baguette sur sa bague, son catalyseur de magie, et souffla:

-**Liberacalis!**

Il tira sur la bague, qui s'enleva facilement. Son souffle fut coupé lorsqu'il ressentit le retour en force de sa magie. La table termina de se fissurer pour tomber en miettes au moment même où le survivant se relever pour attaquer. D'un bond agile sur le côté, il évita les deux sortilèges de ses adversaires, puis déploya dans toute la pièce sa magie brute. On aurait dit un phénomène proche des aurores boréales, des ondes lumineuses volant dans toute la pièce, à ceci près qu'elles détruisaient tou sur leur passage. Les boucliers de ses deux ennemis ne firent pas long feu, et Harry, épuisait, s'effondra à genoux lorsque tous ses opposants rendirent l'âme. Le salon était méconnaissable, les murs lézardés de toute part, la maison ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Un grondement s'en suivit, et le survivant disparut dans un craquement sonore au moment même où la charpente s'effondrait.

Il apparut à quelques kilomètres de là, dans la campagne plongée dans l'obscurité, son corps sanguinolant s'effondrant sous son poids. Il remit la bague à son doigt, se forçant à se remettre debout malgrès les plaintes de son esprit.

_A nous deux Rior Flynch..._

Il disparut brusquement, pour réapparaître devant une petite demeure toute simple, indigne du directeur du département de la justice magique qu'était Flynch.

_Cette fois-ci, je joue franc-jeu._

D'un sort, il explosa la porte d'entrée, qui sortit de ses gonds, réveillant les habitants. Sentant la présence de Rior, Harry grimpa les escaliers, puis fonça dans la première chambre. Deux enfants le regardaient, térrifiés. La porte d'une seconde chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Rior en robe de chambre, la baguette à la main. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, sa baguette vola au loin.

-L'heure est venue, lança Harry, fatigué.

-Je sais, répondit simplement le sorcier. Sa femme apparut à ses côtés, le visage endormit, mais tout de même déterminé.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-elle en voyant le jeune homme couvert de sang sur son palier.

-Rentourne dans ta chambre Anna, je dois suivre ce monsieur.

-Mais...

-Allons-y, vous aurez des explications plus tard, coupa Harry. Il s'avança, attrapa le bras de Rior, et disparut dans un craquement sonore, laissant la dénommée Anna complètement abasourdie.

Lorsque Harry réapparut, avec à ses côtés Rior Flynch, ils se trouvaient dans une immense forêt. Elle entourait le domaine Shinjy Ikari, sur la côte Est écossaise, et s'étendait vers l'Ouest jusqu'à, d'après ce qu'avait découvert Harry, Poudlard.

-Lykia, Toryo, Porus, Tirex! Siffla Harry qui peinait à tenir debout. Quatre Gryx apparurent devant lui après quelques secondes, se matérialisant de nulle part.

-Il semblerait que tu ais souffert ce soir, Harry, lança Rior sur le ton de la conversation.

-J'ai tenu ma promesse, votre société n'est plus... Vous êtes le dernier membre en vie...

Il se tourna vers les Gryx.

-Escortez-le dans les sous-terrains, et gardez-le précieusement. Interdiction de le blesser!

Les gryx inclinèrent la tête, et l'un d'entre eux prit un chemin à travers les arbres, les autres attendant que Flynch suive le premier.

-Harry? Demanda le sorcier. Pourquoi épargner ma vie, alors que vous avez pris celle de mes compagnons?

-J'ai encore besoin de vous, mais une fois que ce ne sera plus le cas, je vous promet de vous envoyer rejoindre vos «compagnons»...

Le survivant se détourna de Rior, prenant une direction au coeur de la forêt, vers Shinjy Ikari.

_J'arrive mes amis..._

Lorsqu'il fut devant la grille, Harry dut s'appuyer un instant sur ses montants pour ne pas s'effondrer. D'un moulinet de la baguette vers le centre de la grille, il l'ouvrit. Après quelques pas, il s'effondra à bout de force. Levant sa baguette vers la maison, il murmura:

-Silk, Silk...

L'attente lui paru une éternité avant qu'une fenêtre du deuxième étage du manoir de s'ouvre, laissant apparaître Maël torse nu. Il ne prit même pas le temps de s'habiller, et transplana directement aux pieds du jeune homme.

-Snow! Snow reste avec moi! Souffla-t-il en portant Harry de ses bras. Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Le temps de l'installer sur le lit, le vacarme qu'avait fait Maël en ouvrant la porte avait réveillé le voisin de chambre, c'est à dire Keira.

-Maël? Qu'est-ce que... Commença-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Harry! Cria-t-elle en se précipitant au chevet de son petit frère.

Felcis, réveillé par la douce voix de Keira se précipita dans la chambre de Harry et blanchit en voyant son état.

-Felcis, va chercher Julia et Lyd. Keira, sors d'ici.

-Non... souffla Keira les larmes aux yeux. Mon Harry, mon petit Harry, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait...

Lydiana entra dans la chambre suivit de Richard. Elle se précipita à son chevet.

-Que s'est-il passé Maël, demanda Richard.

-Je ne sais pas papa, je l'ai trouvé dans le jardin comme ça... Maël n'en menait pas large non plus et sortit avec Keira qui se débattait comme une furie. Il croisa Julia dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Maël? Demanda-t-elle avant de faire un pas dans la chambre.

-Julia att...

-HARRY! Le hurlement de la jeune fille fit se glacer le sang de Keira et Maël. Ce dernier se disait que peut-être Julia n'était-elle pas indifférente au charme de Harry.

-Julia sors! S'écria Lydiana. Je t'appelerais si j'ai besoin de ton aide. Richard fais-la sortir. FELCIS! Cria-t-elle à travers la maison.

Le jeune serpentard fit son apparition aux côtés de Lydiana, prêt à réagir à la moindre commande.

Il fallut plusieurs jours pour que Harry récupère entièrement et qu'il puisse de nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait nuit, la clarté de la lune éclairait le bureau sur lequel reposaient quelques manuscrits.

Harry se sentit bien lorsqu'il se leva, seul le grondement de son estomac le perturbait.

_Combien de temps suis-je resté endormi?_

Enfilant un t-shirt par dessus les bandages qui recouvraient son torse, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une lumière filtrait de sous la porte, il y pénétra à pas de loup.

Attablés, Keira, Julia, Felcis et Lydiana parlaient à voix basse.

-...faire attention. J'espère qu'ils reviendront vite, souffla Lydiana.

-Bonsoir tout le monde! Murmura Harry pour rentrer dans l'heure jeu.

-HARRY! S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix. Keira fut la première à se jeter sur lui, et même si les douleurs de son torse n'étaient pas passées, cette marque d'affection de la jolie asiatique lui fit le plus grand bien. A peine l'eut-elle laché que Julia en profita pour l'entraîner contre elle, et encore une fois, Harry n'en perdit pas une miette. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Lydiana, plus classiquement, et de Felcis à qui il fit une puissante accolade.

-Je suis ravi de vous revoir, lança l'élu. Où sont Richard et Maël? Ils dorment?

-Nous n'arrivions pas à te soigner, ils sont partis à la recherche de Dumbledore pour lui demander son aide. D'ailleurs, je ne m'explique pas ta guérison miraculeuse, répondit Lydiana.

-Dumbledore est caché dans une propriété sous Fidelitas. Jamais ils ne le trouveront. Depuis quand sont-ils partis?

-Hier en début d'après midi. Le soleil va bientôt se lever.

-Je suis resté combien de temps inconscient?

-Trois jours complet, répondit Julia qui ne put s'empêcher de le reprendre dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manquée espèce d'idiot... Tu n'avais pas dit que tu te dépêcherais?

-Si mais ça a été un peu plus long que prévu... D'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas fini.

-Ah non! S'écria-t-elle. Tu ne repars pas!

La réplique fit sourire tout le monde, et surtout, le concerné.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Il l'a reprit dans ses bras, et lui murmura:

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué...

-Bon Julia partage! Lança joyeusement Keira alors que Harry écarter un bras pour l'acceuillir.

-Je dois m'occuper de mon invité, puis j'irais chercher Maël et Richard.

-Ton invité? Mais tu es arrivé seul Harry...

-Je sais. Un sourire énigmatique étira ses lèvres, et il se dirigea vers la porte menant aux cachots, l'ouvrant d'un geste de la baguette.

-Lykia, guide moi s'il te plaît, siffla-t-il alors qu'une créature apparaîssait devant lui, le devançant sur le chemin.

Après une petite minute de marche, il arriva à destination.

-Bonjour Rior.

-Je commençais à croire bien que tu m'avais oublié, souffla avec difficultés le prisonnier.

-Je viens de me réveiller, désolé pour l'attente. Mais vous pensez bien que je ne vous oublirais pas! Je vous ai apporté de la nourriture, dit-il en lui tendant une assiète avec du pain, de la viande et quelques légumes.

Harry posa son regard autour de lui. De la pierre brute l'entourait de toute part. D'un geste ample de la baguette, il fit apparaître un lit, ainsi qu'une table et une chaise.

-Quitte à passer un mois ici, autant que ce ne soit pas trop désagréable... Répondit Harry au regard interrogateur de Rior.

-Je dois y aller, je vous apporterais votre repas ce midi.

Sans aucune précaution, Harry sortit de la pièce, dos au prisonnier. Il ne vit donc pas le couteau, qu'il avait donné à Flynch pour manger, foncer droit sur lui. Au dernier moment, un gryx apparut sur la trajectoire et le couteau lui rentra dedans sans le transpercer, sa peau étant bien trop épaisse. Harry se retourna, comme s'il avait prévu ce mouvement.

-J'espère que vous vous rendrez compte, que, quoi que vous fassiez, vous êtes mon prisonnier, et que rien ne pourra le changer. Vos gardes sont très... Compétents.

Avec un sourire narquois, Harry quitta les cachots. Il avala un repas léger avant de se préparer à partir.

-Felcis, tu m'accompagnes?

-Avec plaisir Harry. Je vais me changer.

Lorsqu'ils partirent, après d'interminables embrassades, les premiers rayons du soleil réchauffaient la cime des arbres.

-Où allons-nous?

-A pré-au-lard. Je pense qu'ils essayent de contacter un collègue de Dumbledore.

Dès lors que les grilles furent derrière eux, Harry attrapa le bras de Felcis, disparaissant du domaine.

-Où sommes-nous, demanda l'ex-serpentard en posant son regard tout autour de lui. On aurait dit une maison raffistolée à l'abandon.

-La cabane hurlante. Attends-moi un instant ici. Je serais de retour dans cinq minutes maximum.

Sans un mot de plus, Harry tansplana de nouveau, apparaissant cette fois-ci sur le perron du 12 square Grimmaurd. Il sonna et attendit patiemment. La porte s'ouvrit sur Remus Lupin, qui fut ébahi de le voir devant lui. Derrière Remus, Maugrey et Kingsley pointèrent leur baguette.

-Prouve nous que tu es bien le Harry Potter que l'on connait.

-Bande d'idiots, siffla Harry à l'égard de Maugrey et Kingsley. La maison est protégée par un fidelitas, seul quelqu'un tenu au secret serait capable de venir sonner.

-Il est possible de la contourner.

Harry siffla une courte phrase en fourchelangue, faisant sursauter ses interlocuteurs.

-Maintenant vous avez deux possibilités... Suis-je le grand méchant Lord Voldemort, ou le petit bébé Harry Potter?

D'un geste rageur, il sortit sa baguette, lançant un sort de protection. Deux maléfices s'abattirent sur le bouclier, puis Harry lança une contre attaque.

Un magnifique cerf argenté jaillit de sa baguette et se cambra face à ses ennemis.

Les sorciers s'arrêtèrent pour contempler le spectacle.

-Idiots! Répéta Harry alors que Remus l'entourait de son bras sur les épaules, ce qu'il accepta sans rechigner. Il ne l'expliquait pas, mais avait une confiance aveugle en Remus, comme il l'avait eu en Sirius.

-Est-ce que Maël et Richard sont là? Demanda Harry en rentrant dans la cuisine, s'avisant de la présence de Dumbledore.

-Non Harry, je suis heureux de te revoir.

-De même professeur Dumbledore. Ron et Hermione sont là-haut.

-Oui, dans leur chambre.

Harry monta les escaliers, et ouvrit son ancienne chambre. Il fut surprit de voir tout le monde qui s'y trouvait.

-Et bien, il y a du monde ici...

La plupart des gryffondors était là. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Parvati et sa soeur de serdaigle Padma, Ginny, Colin...

-Harry! S'exclamèrent Ginny et Hermione en se jetant dessus. L'étreinte lui fit mal aux côtes, mais il ne dit rien.

-Je suis pressé Hermione. Je cherche la carte.

-La carte? Je n'en sais rien. Tu...Tu veux retourner dans le château?

-Où sont mes affaires?

-C'est Ron qui s'en est occupé.

-Et il est?

-Au grenier...

-Je reviendrais très bientôt vous voir. Je dois me dépêcher.

Avant de sortir, il déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione puis sur celle de Ginny.

-A bientôt.

Piquant un fard, et lui crièrent d'être prudent, avant de devenir muette.

-Il a changé, lança Seamus. Il a l'air encore plus dangereux que les Serpentards.

-Oh il l'est, répondit Neuville. Mais ne t'avise pas de le comparer aux serpents devant moi.

Il avait sortit sa baguette et menaçait à présent le gryffondor.

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'après presque un an d'enlèvement il reviendrait pareil qu'avant? C'est ridicule...

Harry, qui entre deux avait retrouvé la carte dans ses affaires, dans la chambre d'à côté, rouvrit la porte pour regarder Neuville.

-Merci Nev, je vois que je peux compter sur toi, ça fait plaisir. Seamus, si tu voyais ton parrain mourir devant tes yeux, que tu apprenais que tu dois tuer Voldemort, que quelqu'un d'autre en plus de lui en a après toi depuis ta naissance et te capture, tout cela en moins de deux mois, que ferais-tu?

L'absence de réponse du jeune Gryffondor suffit à Harry qui quitta la pièce après avoir ajouté:

-Je te laisse méditer la dessus...

Il redescendit dans la cuisine, pour prévenir Dumbledore.

-J'y retourne tout de suite. Je repasserais plus tard. Vous vous souvenez de notre discussion il y a deux mois? J'espère que vous vous êtes préparé, car c'est pour très bientôt. Si vous voyez Richard et Maël, pourriez-vous leur dire de retourner chez moi s'il vous plaît?

-Ce sera fait Harry. A bientôt.

D'un signe de tête, Harry salua les membres présents dans la pièce, puis il disparut.

-Professeur! S'écria Hermione en rentrant dans la cuisine. Harry veut aller à Poudlard! Il faut l'en empêcher. Remus déjà avait bondit de son siège pour se précipiter vers la sortie.

-Remus!

La voix de Dumbledore claqua, et tout le monde s'arrêta.

-Harry est vraiment très loin d'être en danger.

-Mais enfin ce n'est qu'un enfant, s'exclama Molly.

-Il serait capable de nous affronter tous à la fois sans trop de difficultés s'il le souhaitait... Le Harry qui court à présent les rues n'est plus le même que celui que vous avez connu. Il est plus fort, plus intelligent, plus puissant, plus dangereux, et surtout, très bien entouré... Vous avez sans doute remarqué la présence des créatures autour de lui?

Ils acquiescèrent tous silencieusement.

-Alors je vous en pris, inutile de vous inquiéter.

Dans la cabane hurlante, Felcis qui attendait patiemment le retour de Harry, sursauta lorsque celui-ci apparut devant lui.

-Bien j'ai ce que je cherchais, jettes-y un oeil!

D'un geste il dévoila la carte du maraudeur, qu'il mit en activité d'une simple incantation.

Felcis ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant cette ouvrage ô combien important pour eux.

-C'est... le château? Avec les personnes qui s'y trouvent?

-Exactement. Je pense que Richard et Maël sont quelques parts par ici...

Pendant quelques minutes, ils détaillèrent la carte à la recherche de leurs amis, jusqu'à ce que Felcis les aperçoivent.

-Là! Au quatrième étage.

-Bien ecoute ce que l'on va faire. Tu va revêtir ma cape d'invisibilité, et me suivre tout en observant la carte. S'il y a du danger, je me cacherais sous la cape avec toi. En route!

D'un geste de la baguette, il ouvrit la trappe dans le sol de la cabane, menant au sol cogneur.

Leur avancée était rapide, discrète. il venait de pénétrer dans le hall par une porte cachée au pied de la tour d'astronomie, une porte qui menait aux cachots. D'après la carte, les deux sorciers recherchés se cachaient dans un passage secret, alors qu'une troupe de mangemorts était à leur recherche.

-Harry, Tu-sais-qui vient d'apparaître dans le parc, souffla Felcis de terreur. Il faut à tout prix partir d'ici.

-Bien on va devoir faire vite, et éliminer les obstacles rapidement. Suis-moi!

Harry se mit à courrir vers les étages supèrieurs, Felcis aux trousses. Arrivé dans le hall, il bifurqua vers un couloir sombre, puis devant le tableau d'un sorcier barbu à la peau verte, il jeta un sort mauve. Le tableau bascula, et ils arrivèrent dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Trois mangemorts étaient postés à un bout du couloir, alors que cinq autres gardaient l'accès aux escaliers.

-**Lafca! **Pensa Harry. Un véritable éclair fonça sur la troupe des trois mangemorts. Le premier, entendant des bruits de pas précipité, n'ezût pas le temps de cligner des yeux que le sort pulvérisait déjà sa cage toracique. Maintenant le sortilège, Harry augmenta sa puissance jusqu'à en perdre le contrôle. Les deux autres furent grillés par les afflux d'energie, alors que Felcis les couvrait de se qui arrivait derrière.

-En route!

Déjà, Harry avait reprit sa course folle, emmenant Felcis par un passage secret. Ils avaient quelques secondes d'avance, et ils purent ainsi retrouver Richard et Maël.

-Silk! Richard! Lança le survivant en courant dans les escaliers.

-Snow! Tu vas bien?

-Pour le moment oui. Ils arrivent! Montons, à nous quatre nous pouvons les affronter! Le seigneur des ténèbres arrive, il est dans le parc.

Ils déboulèrent dans le couloir du sixième étage, juste devant six mangemorts aux allures meurtrières.

-Oh les brebis face aux loups... En avant! Cria un mangemort que Harry reconnut comme étant Yaxley.

-**Tyrania! **Le rugissement que le survivant avait poussé sembla décupler la puissance de l'enchantement. Tout autour du groupe, un bouclier translucide aux reflets d'or apparut, bloquant tous les sortilèges des ennemis, tous, sauf un. Rogue avait lancé un sortilège de découpe, qui atteignit Harry en plein visage, le balafrant sur toute la largeur.

Ce dernier parvint à maintenir le sortilège dans un hurlement de rage, Puis cria:

-Attaquez à travers le bouclier!

Plusieurs sortilèges foncèrent sur les ennemis, qui ne firent pas long feu, surpris de voir les sortilèges bloqués par le bouclier dans un sens, et libres de passer dans l'autre.

D'un sort, Harry acheva le dernier mangemort, Rogue restant le seul debout.

-Le mot de passe de Gryffondor? demanda Harry alors que les mangemorts déboulaient à présent du passage secret.

-Traîtrise, murmura Severus. Prenez garde!

-Merci, **Stupéfix!**

Rogue s'effondra à ses côtés, et ils foncèrent vers le septième étage. Arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, il siffla:

-Traîtrise!

Ils se précipitèrent dans la salle commune, Harry se dirigeant vers les dortoirs.

-Snow nous sommes bloqués ici! Cria Maël.

Harry redescendit des dortoirs, un balai à la main.

-Je me doutais que Ron n'avait pas pu le rapporter. Felcis, tu prends Richard sur le balai.

Silk, je vais te prendre entre mes serres, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant une fenêtre.

Le serpentard et Richard furent les premiers à partir, fonçant vers la fôret interdite, suivit de Maël, tractait par un calabre. Un sort vint percuter l'aile droite du calabra, qui se brisa nette.

Reprenant sa forme humaine, Harry se glissa sous maël alors qu'ils étaient en chute libre à la lisière de la fôret

-**Expulso!** Cria-t-il, pointant sa baguette dans le dos du blond.

Maël fut envoyé au loin en direction de la fôret, sans pourvoir y faire quoi que ce soit.

Harry quand à lui, tourna sur lui même, ses pieds en l'air passant vers le sol, où ils se receptionna lourdement. Un craquement sinistre retentit.

-Lykia...

Seul ce murmure sortit de sa bouche. Alors qu'il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre la venue de son gryx à cause de son immobilité passagère, Lord Voldemort marchait tranquillement à sa rencontre.

-Je me demande bien comment tu vas m'échapper aujourd'hui, Harry Potter...

ooooooooooFINooooooooo

Et voilà! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Ce chapitre était un petit peu plus mouvementé que les autres non?

J'espère qu'il vous a plut!

A bientôt! TidusHermione.


	12. Désespoir

Bonne lecture.

_**Desespoir.**_

Lord Voldemort marchait tranquillement sur la pelouse du parc, en direction de son ennemi juré, recroquevillé sur le sol. Sa démarche montrait clairement sa supériorité, son charisme et sa puissance. D'un geste discret et rapide du poignet, un rayon noir comme la nuit fusa, et percuta Harry qui fut envoyé plusieurs mètres en arrière. la violence du choc lui donna envie de vomir. La plaie de son visage saignait abondamment, l'état de son bras, déjà cassé, venait de s'aggraver, et d'après la douleur dans sa poitrine, la chute à laquelle il avait eut droit lui avait coûté quelques côtes.

-_Liberacalis_, pensa-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur sa main, retirant discrètement la bague qu'il glissa dans sa poche.

-Et bien Harry, tu sembles en petite forme n'est-ce pas? Dit Voldemort ironiquement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'en ai vu d'autre, souffla Harry en basculant sur le dos, relevant légèrement la tête pour voire son futur meurtrier avancer vers lui baguette levée.

-Je ne te ferais pas d'eternel discours cette fois-ci, Harry Potter. Le temps de ma suprémacie est venu, et tu ne peux rien y faire.

-Encore un discours Seigneur, prenez garde, ça ne vous a pas réussit les autres fois...

-**Avada Kedavra!**

-**Lingaro!** Cria Harry dans un dernier effort. Un colonne de lumière blanche, brillante comme les étoiles, s'éleva entre les deux adversaires, déviant légèrement le sort du mage noir, qui frôla le bras du survivant, le brûlant au passage.

-Même mourrant tu parviens à me défier Potter. Dévier un sortilège de mort à l'aide de la magie est un exploit dont moi-même je ne peux me vanter! Dommage que tu sois dans cet état n'est-ce pas?

N'ayant plus la force de répondre, Harry laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol.

-HARRY!

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, le jeune homme se mit à prier pour que cette voix sorte de son imagination.

-HERMIONE NON! Hurla une autre voix.

Son coeur manqua un battement quand Harry entendit la voix de Maël rugir dans son dos, et un autre lorsqu'il entendit:

-**Avada Kedavra!**

Les yeux fermés, le survivant sentit la puissance du sortilège passer à côté de lui pour foncer vers l'endroit où il avait entendu son amie.

Se redressant pour voir l'horreur qui allait survenir, il vit Hermione se faire ejecter en arrière, alors que le rayon vert de Voldemort continuait sa route vers la fôret.

-Sauve-toi Hermione, Hurla Maël en attaquant sauvagement le seigneur noir. Il fut rejoint quelques secondes après par Felcis, qui bombardait lui aussi Lord Voldemort de sortilège.

Hermione courut vers Harry pour s'enquérir de son état.

-Harry! Serais-tu devenu suicidaire? Sanglota-t-elle en regardant l'étendu des dégats qu'il avait subi.

-Va-t-en, souffla-t-il en repoussant la jeune fille de son bras valide. Enfuis-toi pendant que tu le peux encore, je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Et moi non plus... répondit-elle.

-Pars!

La jeune fille partit en courant en direction de la fôret, alors que des mangemorts affluaient déjà du château.

Alors que la situation empirait de seconde en seconde, Harry vit Richard revenir en compagnie de Remus, Nymphadora, Albus, Julia, Keyra et Lydiana. Un sort du lord noir projeta simultanément Maël et Felcis sur plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Remus déjà se jetait sur quatre mangemorts, soutenu par sa femme. La supériorité numérique des mangemorts ne laissait aucune chance à l'ordre, Harry devait faire quelque chose. Dumbledore avait prit le relai des garçons, et s'acharnait à présent sur Voldemort. Le survivant se releva, faisant fi de ses blessures, progressant lentement vers le combat en cours. Avec horreur, il constata que Hermione était partie chercher de l'aide. Ainsi, Neville, Ron, Luna, Ginny se joignaient à elle et s'attaquaient à présent à un groupe de mangemorts éloigné.

Maël et Felcis étaient hors jeu à présent, ainsi que Tonks, Lydiana, Richard. Neville tomba à son tour, puis Ginny, Luna et Hermione. Ron redoublait d'ardeur pour sécuriser ses amis. D'un geste de la main, Harry attira à lui tous ses amis tombés, puis Ron. Les mangemorts libre se ruèrent sur eux, mais avant d'avoir pu les atteindre, Lykia fit son apparition, déchiquetant le corps d'un ennemi qui ne vit rien venir.

-Ron! Emmène-les, je t'en pris... Protège-les...

Il fit un geste vers la fôret, Ron comprit le message, et d'un sort, fit léviter tous les corps vers la lisière, près du lac.

-**STYLA!** Cria le survivant de ses dernières forces. Un éclair éblouissant s'abattit au milieu du combat, aveuglant tous les sorciers présents. D'un geste de sa baguette, Harry fit jaillir des cordes qui tirèrent directement les alliés encore présents sur le champs de bataille jusqu'à Ron, qui réveillait un par un les inconscients.

Un autre geste de la main érigea une gigantesque grille qui jaillit du sol, bloquant tous les sortilèges qui fonçaient vers le groupe en recule. Harry était dès à présent seul, face à une vingtaine de mangemort et Lord Voldemort en personne. Lykia apparut à ses côtés, pendant qu'il tombait à genoux. Sa main se posa sur la tête de son Gryx, qui se tenait à sa droite. Voldemort s'avança vers lui, l'air satisfait.

-Tu es un idiot Harry. Tu aurais pu t'enfuir, mais tu as préféré sauver des gens incompétents...

-La grande partie de votre problème est là seigneur, vous sous-estimez tout le monde.

-Tu vas mourrir... N'accorde tu donc aucune importance à la vie?

-Bien plus que vous ne puissiez en rêver. Même si je meurs cette nuit, quelqu'un d'autre vous fera face, et ce n'est pas une stupide prophétie qui vous protègera.

-**Avada Kedavra**, lança Voldemort. Le rayon vert traversa la distance séparant les deux ennemis jurés et heurta de plein fouet Harry, qui fut projetait en arrière.

Un hurlement déchirant retentit, suivit d'autres plus fort encore si cela était possible. Les yeux exorbités, les alliés et amis de Harry regardaient sans y croire le corps de ce dernier tomber sur le sol, la vie l'ayant déserté... Les mangemorts crièrent de joie, alors que Voldemort souriait comme un dément. Son sourire, peu à peu se fâna, laissant place à une expression de douleur atroce. Lentement, son visage tordu par la peur, il s'écroula au sol, alors que les mangemorts s'activaient autour de lui en criant. Jamais il n'avait ressentit telle douleur. La haute grille que le survivant avait fait apparaître disparut brusquement, laissant les amis du garçon courirent vers lui pour constater l'inévitable...

Sans se ménager, les mangemorts se jetèrent sur eux tel des carnivores devant un appétissant morceau de viande. N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de battre en retraite, ils regardèrent avec desespoir le corps de leur compagnon qui s'était sacrifié pour eux.

Le seigneur des ténèbres était toujours au sol, criant de douleur, lorsqu'une lumière éblouissante émana de son corps. Lentement, il s'éleva dans les airs, soulevé par l'essence même de la magie, alors que le corps inerte de Harry en faisait de même. Une puissance comme jamais les sorciers n'avait ressentit s'échappait du corps du survivant, qui flottait doucement vers le mage noir, baigné de cette lumière divine.

Severus Rogue, mangemort de son état, ne put retenir ses larmes lorsqu'il vit l'etat du fils de son amie de toujours. Une haine comme il n'en avait jamais ressentit s'empara de lui, guidant ses gestes sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Un par un, les mangemorts entourant le lord noir tombaient sous les sorts meurtriers du professeur de Potion. Le dernier à tomber fut Lucius Malfoy, le ministre de la magie, puis Rogue partit rejoindre l'ordre qui était en dificulté contre d'autres mangemorts.

Ensemble, il parvinrent à contenir les troupes ennemies le temps de préparer une échappatoire. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, ils eurent le temps de voir le plus beau et le plus sinistre spectacle auquel il leur eut été donné d'assister. Les corps des deux plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, celui inerte du survivant, et celui agité de spasmes de douleur de Voldemort, s'élevaient dans les airs, formant un ballet aux milles couleurs. La scène brillait grâce à la magie déployée par le corps du survivant, qui semblait réclamer vengeance face à l'affront qui avait été fait à son receptacle. Ils montaient, inexorablement, scintillant comme une étoile filante, tellement haut qu'à présent seul un point lumineux était visible. Enfin tout s'arrêta, aussi bien la lumière émmise par les deux sorciers, que le chant des oiseaux, le bruit du vent dans le feuillage des arbres, le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Levant ses yeux au ciel, Keira vit alors une gigantesque explosion, accompagnée d'un bruit de fin du monde, éblouissant toutes les personnes présentes.

La guerre venait-elle de prendre fin? C'était la question qui se posait sur tous les visages, tous sauf un. Dumbledore regardait la scène avec effarement, les yeux menaçant de jaillir de leur orbite. C'était fini, ils avaient perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet évènement s'était produit, mais il en comprenait les conséquences. Harry potter était mort, mais Voldemort lui, reviendrait grâce à ses horcruxes. Lui seul était au courant. Il distingua, comme tout le monde, une forme tomber des cieux. le corps fumant de lord Voldemort s'écrasa brutalement au sol, sans aucun signe de vie. Celui de Harry en revanche, n'était pas en vue. Ainsi, lorsque les aurors, appelés vraisemblablement à la rescousse par Lucius Malfoy, virent le corps du Lord noir, il ne se privèrent pas d'attaquer les mangemorts, menés par Kingsley Shackelbot, pour reprendre le contrôle du ministère et de Poudlard. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes, la plupart des mangemorts se rendant sans résister...

Alors que la situation semblait stabilisée, la terre se mit à trembler, le vent se leva, la nature grondant comme jamais. Chaques sorciers dûrent lâcher leur baguette, leur magie se révoltant, brûlant toute parcelle de peau en contact avec l'artefact. Puis, dans un sifflement qui semblait provenir des dieux, quelque chose tomba du ciel éclairant les environs aussi bien que l'astre du jour, semblable à une comète. Elle s'écrasa au milieu du champs de bataille, révélant ainsi le corps du survivant, dénué de vie...

_**Edition spéciale: La gazette du sorcier.**_

_Le tyran enfin vaincu!_

_C'est avec une grande joie que nous vous informons, sorciers, de la disparition de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il a été vaincu par Harry Potter hier soir dans le parc de Poudlard. Nous avons le regret de vous informer la disparition de notre sauveur. Un hommage lui sera rendu demain après midi dans le parc du château. Nous nous souviendrons de lui comme du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, ayant par deux fois vaincu le terrible sorcier, donnant même sa vie pour la nôtre... Suite de l'article page 2-3-4._

_Kingsley Shakelbot, ministre provisoire._

_Kingsley Shakelbot remplace Lucius Malfoy et endosse provisoirement le rôle de ministre de la magie. L'ancien ministre a périt au cours de l'affrontement cette nuit, annonçant ainsi le retour de l'harmonie au sein de la communauté. Suite de l'article page 5-6._

Maël laissa tomber le journal sur la table, les yeux encore embués. Les proches de Harry étaient tous réunis au square Grimmaurd, où l'ambiance était des plus mornes.

- On va à la cérémonie cette demain? Demanda Tonks, dont les cheveux étaient noirs ébène.

Remus la fusilla du regard, montrant par la l'absurdité de sa question.

-Evidemment que nous y allons! Il est parti rejoindre ses parents et Sirius en nous laissant le droit à une vie paisible et sans craintes, alors que lui n'y a pas eu droit. La question ne se pose même pas. J'espère bien que tout le monde se rendra compte du sacrifice qu'il a fait pour nous, acheva le loup-garou en quittant la pièce.

-Il a raison, poursuivit Rogue, il est de notre devoir de rendre un dernier hommage à Harry, le plus grand qui n'ai jamais été donné.

Toutes les personnes présentent acquiescèrent, retournant dans leurs sombres pensées.

Molly servit le repas, et demanda à Tonks d'aller chercher les enfants.

Elle revint avec Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Padma, Lavande, Luna et Colin.

-Où sont les autres?

-Keira n'a pas faim, Hermione dort.

Maël et Ron se levèrent pour aller les chercher.

-Et Julia? demanda Lydiana.

-Elle... Je n'ai pas voulu la déranger. Je crois qu'elle priait...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Maël revint en supportant Keira et Julia, tandis que Ron faisait de même avec Hermione. Elles avaient les yeux rougis, parvenant à peine à tenir debout, et s'affalèrent sur leur chaise sans dire un mot.

Jamais un repas n'avait été aussi silencieux. Chacun s'échangeait des regards tristes entre deux cuillières. Julia se leva, éclatant en sanglots, courant vers les étages. Ce geste de désespoire fit couler encore plus de larmes, même parmi les plus solides comme Severus où Maël...

L'heure de la cérémonie arriva rapidement. Dans le parc de Poudlard, des centaines de sorciers s'agglutinaient, tous souhaitant rendre hommage à leur sauveur.

Pendant plus de deux heures, des sorciers se succédèrent pour lire des textes sur Harry, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne l'eut vraiment connu. L'hommage était vraiment impressionnant, tout le monde avait amené quelque chose de particulier pour le sorcier. Lorsque la famille Gordon et tous les amis proches du sorcier se retrouvèrent devant la tombe, un silence pesant s'installa. Maël leva sa baguette, suivit de Felcis, puis Julia, Keira, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Fred, Georges... Leur baguette s'illuminèrent, puis des milliers de pétales de roses tombèrent sur le parc. C'était un spectacle à couper le souffle, tout le monde semblait émerveillé par ce geste.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, puis un autre, et encore un, ajoutant à la cérémonie une ambiance lugubre de fin du monde. Jamais le parc n'avait été aussi silencieu, même vide. Une voix s'éleva alors pour destabiliser le calme. On aurait dit une incantation, provenant du coeur de la terre, semblable à un chant de guerre, puissant et agressif. Puis ils apparurent... d'abord un, puis deux, trois, quatres. Ils affluèrent par dizaines, vêtus de leur longue robe noire, leur visage recouvert par un simple masque d'argent... Les mangemorts attaquèrent sauvagement, de tous les côtés, tuant à chaque seconde, augmentant le nombre des pertes dans une guerre que le monde des sorciers croyait finie... Ce moment ne dura que quelques secondes, sans même pouvoir l'exprimer en minute, et ils étaient repartis. Mais le mal était fait. Des dizaines... une centaine de sorciers étaits allongés sur le sol. Quand ces combats allaient-ils prendre fin? Personne ne pouvait le savoir. Avant même que les sorciers présents retrouvent un rythme cardiaque normal, la voix sortie des profondeurs refît son apparition, beaucoup plus claire et proche, assez pour la comprendre. Avec un effarement comme nul autre pareil, le monde des sorciers assista au discours du plus puissant des mages existants.

- La perte de Harry Potter a créé un grand vide en moi. Après toutes ces années à nous courrir après, il avait acquis une grande place dans mon coeur... Mais maintenant que mon ennemi n'est plus, préparez-vous à subir ma suprémacie. Profitez bien des jours qui arrivent, car ils seront les derniers durant lesquels vous serez libre...

Un rire sinistre éclat, se répercutant avec force dans le parc, déchirant le mince voile de paix que la mort du jeune garçon avait répandu sur la communauté magique...

FIN

Ne me blâmez pas pour la petite taille de ce chapitre, la reprise est difficile. mais n'ayez crainte, le prochain sera selon vos attentes. Et maintenant...

REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
